El Fantasma Negro
by SofiaLugo
Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria vera que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlo. Caspian/OC
1. Fly

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria vera que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlos. Caspian/OC**_

**Capitulo I - Fly

* * *

**

"_E__n cualquier momento todo puede cambiar_

_Siente el viento en tus hombros_

_Por un minuto, todo lo demás puede esperar_

_Deja ir el ayer…"_

* * *

– ¡Auch! – Exclamo una joven que acababa de caer a un bosque solitario. Su mirada se fijo en sus alrededores. ¿En donde estaba? Hacia unos momentos estaba en su habitación y ahora estaba _allí_. Se levanto sacudiendo la tierra de sus jeans. Su miedo incremento mientras más segundos pasaba en ese sitio. - ¿En donde estoy? – Exclamo para ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y empezaba a vagar por los senderos del bosque. Su vista subió a los cielos que ya se estaban pintando de rojo. Su piel se erizo, ¿No pasaría la noche en ese sitio? ¿O si? Continuo vagando por los bosques, había visto en las películas como preparaban fuego y cocinaban. No debía de ser tan difícil.

Su vista iba perdida en los miles de árboles a su alrededor, escucho el crujir de una rama y su vista se dirigió en busca de la fuente del sonido. Una sombra se movió a sus alrededores.

– ¿Quién esta allí? – Dijo al viento, intentando que su tono de voz no demostrara ningún tipo de miedo.

– ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo Milady? – Pregunto una voz aguda desde el suelo, su vista bajo hasta allí y sintió que sus ojos saldrían de sus orbitas.

– Tu…tu… - No termino de decir la frase, ese era un sueño, un sueño muy malo, una horrenda pesadilla. ¡Los animales no debían de hablar!

El conejo blanco, mas grande que cualquiera que hubiera visto alguna vez, se acerco a ella mientras movía sus orejas inquietamente - ¿Hice algo malo? – Pregunto con formalidad preocupante.

– Tu… Es un sueño. ¡Estas hablando! – Exclamo mientras lo señalaba.

– Creo que ya he advertido eso

El rostro de la chica continuaba pálido y no parpadeaba. Los animales no hablan, los animales no hablan, se repetía en su mente… - No hablan, es imposible.

El conejo levanto una ceja hacia ella - ¿Segura Milady?

– Esto es un sueño… Solo me dejare llevar. Si, eso – Murmuro para si misma mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad. El conejo la seguía viendo bastante confundido, - Me… Me llamo Victoria – Intento ser cordial con el producto de su mente.

– Mi nombre es Mars – Respondió haciendo una reverencia. - ¿Es usted narniana Lady Victoria? – Pregunto curioso.

– ¿Lady? ¿Narniana? – Su ceño se frunció, el conejo hablaba con demasiada formalidad ¿Y que diablos era una narniana?

– Alguien de Narnia mi señora – Ahora el conejo también compartía su ceño fruncido. Sin duda a su parecer, la dama no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba. Y su apariencia no era la de una telmarina común, su cabello era rojo oscuro, la zona de su nariz llena de pecas, su piel mucho más pálida que la de los habitantes humanos del país. Si, estaba seguro de que ella no era narniana.

– ¿Qué es Narnia?

– Donde estamos ahora, desde el Erial del Farol hasta los terrenos del gran Castillo de Cair Paravel.

* * *

"_¿Lo oyes llamándote?_

_¿Lo sientes en tu alma?_

_¿Puedes confiar en ese anhelo?_

_Entonces toma el control…"

* * *

_

Victoria paso una mano por su cabello bastante nerviosa, ese sueño era real, ¿Desde cuando su mente era capaz de producir imágenes tan vividas y tan desarrolladas? Por casualidad podía recordar las cosas de su memoria.

– ¿Y… En donde estamos? – Pregunto intentando obtener más información. Lógicamente, racionalmente era imposible que estuviera allí. En un bosque, en Inglaterra existían solo los bosques de los parques, no más, no menos. ¿En que se había metido?

– En el bosque que limita con los Vados de Beruna – Victoria se quedo en silencio, sin duda estaba en problemas, y muy grandes de hecho. Mars se le quedo mirado concentradamente - ¿Usted no es de aquí cierto?

La joven se le quedo mirando mientras suspiraba – No, y creo que de donde vengo estaba bastante lejos de aquí.

– De… ¿De casualidad no será de otro mundo? – Pregunto él sutilmente.

– ¿Otro mundo? ¿A que te refieres? – Aquello capto la total atención de la inglesa.

– Hace algunos años y también siglos, jóvenes llegaron de otro mundo… Se parecían a ti, se convirtieron en reyes y ayudaron a liberar a Narnia de peligros en tres oportunidades – Contó con profunda admiración y adoración hacia ellos. Victoria parpadeo varias veces ¿Otros mundos? ¿Parecidos a ella? Estaba aun más pérdida que en el principio de toda esa pesadilla.

–No se de que me hablas, solo quiero regresar a casa – Susurro con tristeza - ¿Hay alguien que me pueda ayudar?

El conejo asintió rápidamente – Por supuesto. Su Majestad el Rey Caspian, fue muy amigo de los Reyes. Después de Aslan, es quien mas te puede ayudar.

Ella sabia que no había entendido más de la mitad de la frase. Pero el "Puede ayudarte" fue suficiente para ella - ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar? – Pregunto rápidamente.

–En el Castillo de Cair Paravel Milady – Explico como si fuera demasiado obvio. Victoria tuvo que evitar las ganas de rodar sus ojos al instante. Pero el narniano entendió al instante la situación de la dama. Y como buen caballero que se consideraba se inclino ante ella - ¿Desea que la escolte hasta allá?

Los ojos verdes de ella brillaron al oír sus palabras - ¿Lo harías?

–Si su señora lo desea.

–Por favor, deja de decirme mi señora o Milady – Rogó – Te lo agradecería de por vida Mars – El conejo mas confiado se acerco a ella con una sonrisa. Victoria no pudo evitar regresársela.

–Como lo desee… Victoria – Ella asintió en agradecimiento – Partiremos mañana, ya esta anocheciendo.

Victoria se encogió de hombros, en ese momento solo le quedaba confiar en su nuevo amigo y su supuesto intento de supervivencia…

Esa vez se había metido en algo grande…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Mars despertó a Victoria al alba. El narniano debía admitir que jamás había conocido a alguien con un sueño tan pesado.

– ¡Vamos Victoria! Si partimos ahora, al atardecer estaremos en Cair Paravel.

–Solo cinco minutos mas – Dijo enterrando su rostro en la pequeña almohada.

–Entre más rápido partamos, mas rápido podrás llegar a casa – Persuadió Mars esa vez. Los sentidos de Victoria se encendieron de inmediato. Sus ojos se abrieron, sabia que ya no era un sueño, en realidad no estaba mas en Inglaterra. Con un suspiro frustrado se levanto.

– Sigo teniendo la esperanza de que esto es un sueño. Y que en cualquier momento despertare.

Mars negó a su lado – No querida, no es ningún sueño. Aslan te ha traído hasta aquí con una misión, y dudo que puedas salir de Narnia hasta que la hayas cumplido.

Victoria apretó sus ojos, ella no quería estar allí. Solo quería regresar a su casa, junto con sus abuelos. Era lo único que deseaba. Ella era una chica normal de Inglaterra, ¿Qué podrían querer con ella? ¿Qué podía tener de especial?

– Vamos a Cair Paravel – Suspiro finalmente.

Pasaron todo el día caminando, yendo a través de los bosques y llanuras de Narnia. Mars le narro mucha de las historias de Narnia... – Y así llegaron hasta el Fin del Mundo. El portal al País de Aslan.

– ¿Regresaron a su mundo? – Pregunto la pelirroja intentando imaginar como lucían aquellos hermanos que habían acompañado al Rey actual hasta ese lugar.

– Si – Suspiro Mars – Al igual que al Gran Rey Peter y a la Reina Susan, se les dijo que no podrían regresar- Hubo una pausa. Y Mars murmuro con mucho mas animo – Pero aun esta el Rey Caspian.

– Espero que pueda ayudarme – Suspiro Victoria.

– Mars le sonrió – Oremos a Aslan por ello.

* * *

"_Vuela_

_Abre esa parte de ti que quieres ocultar_

_Puedes brillar,_

_Olvida las razones por las que no puedes vivir_

_Empieza a intentarlo, porque es tu momento_

_Tu momento de volar…"

* * *

_

Continuaron en silencio. Demasiados pensamientos se arremolinaban en la mente de Victoria. Seguía creyendo en la posibilidad de que eso era sueño, que su mente tan solo estaba jugando un rato con ella. Respiro profundamente y se dio cuenta de que el ambiente estaba cambiando. El aire se sentía mucho más salino y pesado. ¿Estaban cerca de una playa?

– Hemos llegado – Declaro Mars mientras daban los últimos pasos hasta el linde del bosque. El sol ya se escondía detrás de las montañas, dejando los últimos vestigios. Un nuevo crepúsculo, el fin de un nuevo día, y el comienzo de una nueva noche llena de los secretos que les aguardarían al día siguiente…

Victoria se quedo con las palabras en su boca. Si, definitivamente tenia que estar soñando. ¿En realidad podía existir un sitio con tal belleza? Las paredes de mármol brillaban levemente ante la luz del astro rey. Podía oír el sonido que provocaban las olas al chocar contra la costa.

– Bienvenida a Cair Paravel – Continuo Mars con gran orgullo en su voz. Reprimió una risa al ver como Victoria continuaba en silencio con la mandíbula casi pegada al suelo. Extranjeros – Vamos querida, esta anocheciendo y enfriara. Lo mejor será entrar de una buena vez – Murmuro poniéndose en dos patas y empujando a la inglesa a seguir. Aun desconcertada Victoria siguió al conejo

* * *

"_Deja en otra parte todas tus preocupaciones_

_Encuentra un sueño que puedas seguir_

_Alcanza algo, cuando ya no quede nada_

_Y el mundo te parezca vacío.

* * *

_

Unos minutos después, la joven había regresado a la realidad. Acababan de llegar a las puertas y dos grandes minotauros la custodiaban con fervor. ¿Qué Rey necesitaba tanta protección? Se cuestiono ella en su fuero interno.

– Buenas tardes – Murmuro Mars poniéndose a la misma altura que Victoria.

La profunda voz de uno de los minotauros resonó en los alrededores - ¿Qué desean? – Ambos se estremecieron por el sonido.

– Yo… Yo vengo a ver al… - Busco con la mirada a Mars. Perfecto momento para olvidarse del nombre del Rey.,

– A su Majestad, el Rey Caspian – Termino él por ella. Un profundo suspiro de alivio salio de sus labios.

El otro minotauro rió – No cualquiera puede ver a su Majestad cuando quiera. Y menos a estas horas.

– En realidad. En verdad, es urgente – Dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Los guardias desviaron su atención a ella. Su ropa era bastante rara, sin agregar que en muy mal estado. No podía ser telmarina… ¿Una telmarina con el cabello rojo? Nunca, y tan pálida mucho menos.

Ambos se miraron en silencio – Creo que su Majestad sigue en la Sala de Tronos – Dijo finalmente uno – Si no lo encuentran ahí, por favor, dejen el lugar.

Los otros dos asintieron cautelosamente y entraron. Al salir de la vista de los guardias, Victoria esbozo una sonrisa. – ¿Sabes donde esta la Sala de Tronos?

Mars asintió animadamente y apresuro el paso. La inglesa siguió su paso al instante. El narniano se detuvo frente a las grandes puertas de madera, con pomos con leones tallados.

– Deseamos ver al Rey Caspian – Hablo él. Los guardias asintieron y abrieron las puertas.

Victoria camino lentamente junto a Mars. Unos pocos humanos estaban alrededor del Rey. Todos se voltearon hacia ellos con el sonar de las puertas. Cinco pares de ojos se centraron en ambos. Mars aclaro su garganta – Majestades, Mis Lords – Murmuro en voz alta haciendo una reverencia. Los ojos de Victoria revolotearon por todo el lugar e inclino su espalda torpemente, ¿Así era en las películas no?

Ambos se levantaron, sostuvo sus manos entrelazadas, apretando sus dedos con nerviosismo.

– ¿En que podemos ayudarles amigos míos? – Pregunto el más joven de todos. Victoria alzo sus cejas hacia él. Esperaba un Rey gordo, viejo y odioso, no a él, más bien parecía el príncipe que toda niña quería tener. El problema era que, ella no era exactamente normal.

Mars estuvo a punto de abrir la boca. Pero Victoria hablo mas rápido - ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – Los otros cuatro lo miraron dudosos. Pero sin decir una palabra, el Rey asintió.

Los cuatro no podían salir con más lentitud, se quejo ella en su interior. ¿Qué eran? ¿Diez metros? Lo hacían a propósito, ella lo sabía. La puerta se cerró tras el último, la mirada del Rey volvió hacia ellos.

– Espero que tengas una buena razón para que hubiera la necesidad de sacar a todos de la Sala – Empezó Caspian.

– Yo… Yo…- Tartamudeo Victoria. ¿Cómo le explicaba a ese desconocido que venia de otro mundo? ¿Qué creía que todo era un producto de su imaginación? ¿Y que fuera lo que fuera, quería volver a casa?

– Majestad. Ella no es de aquí…- Continúo Mars.

– ¿De donde entonces? ¿Archerland? ¿Galma? – Lanzo él al azar.

– No mi señor. No es de este _mundo_ – Se explico él mejor. La vista de Caspian se volvió hacia ambos, ganando su completa atención.

* * *

"_Cuando estés triste y te sientas solo,_

_Que quieras huir_

_Confía en ti y no rindas_

_Te conocer mejor que cualquier otra persona…"

* * *

_

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Victoria.

– ¿De donde eres? – Continúo él su interrogatorio.

– De Inglaterra – Dijo con voz mas clara. No podías ser tan malo ¿O si? Sacudió levemente su cabeza. Él era su única esperanza para salir de ese lugar.

– Los Pevensie vinieron de ahí – Reflexiono.

– ¿Cómo regreso a casa? – Pregunto ella. No podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Quería regresar a Inglaterra, con su abuela, con sus amigos. Quería volver a su mundo.

Caspian paso una mano por su cuello mientras fruncía los labios – No es tan fácil. Los Pevensie salieron por decisión de Aslan.

– ¿Cómo consigo a Aslan?

Tanto el telmarino como Mars rieron – Aslan no es un león domesticado, viene cuando debe o quiere – Explico el Rey.

Victoria resoplo y empezó a zapatear el piso – Tiene que haber alguna forma.

– Si existe, no la conozco. Lo siento – Continuo él.

– ¿Es una broma no? – Continuo ella en tono amargo – No se donde estoy, mi regreso depende de quien sabe que… Solo quiero salir de este maldito sueño.

– No es ningún sueño Victoria – Interfirió Mars – Por ahora, debemos esperar a ver que desea Aslan que hagas aquí.

– ¿Y que hago mientras? ¿Me como las uñas? – Dijo sarcásticamente. Victoria sabia que no deberia estar comportándose así, pero las circunstancias sacaron la peor parte de ella.

– Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte en el Castillo… Queda en tus manos – Ofreció Caspian.

La joven inglesa se quedo en silencio, resignada asintió – Gracias – Murmuro con tono mas suave.

Caspian asintió – Unos funcionaron vendrán por ti y Mars – Dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Se volvió una ultima vez – Aslan te trajo por alguna razón. Y lo desees o no, no podrás salir hasta que la cumplas – Dijo con tono amable, sonriendo salio de la Sala.

* * *

"_En cualquier momento, todo puede cambiar_

_Siente el viento en tus hombros_

_Por un minuto, todo puede esperar_

_Dejar ir el ayer"_

Fly – Hilary Duff

* * *

_**MI NUEVO FIC *-* Por fin pude subir el capt. Veran, me parece siempre muy aburrido la llegada y tal, por eso me apresure con eso :S Bienvenidas criticas reseñas preguntas, etc**_

**_Si les gusto, si continuaran leyendolo no se olviden de..._**

**_REVIEWS!_**


	2. Love That Let's Go

**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes._**

Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria vera que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlos. Caspian/OC  
  
_"Hay un cuadro de oro junto a la ventana_

Y mi corazon se rompe un poco mas en cada latido

Las fotos de los recuerdos continuan en mi interior"

* * *

**Flashback**  
_  
– ¡Vicky! ¡Vuelve aqui pequeña! – La risa alegre de una pelirroja de cinco años hizo eco en el parque. Una señora mayor corria detras de ella. Con sus asperos brazos la cargo con una amplia sonrisa. La pequeña aumento sus agudas risas – Te atrape –_

– ¡Bajame! ¡Bajame! – Rogo ella al sentir las cosquillas en su barriga. Sonriendo aun la mujer de cabello negro azabache la dejo en el suelo.

– No lo hagas de nuevo linda. Tu abuela esta ya vieja para correr asi – Regaño ella con tono suave.

– ¡Claro que no! – Se opuso la pequeña negando con su cabeza mientras su cabello rojo hasta su barbilla se movia en el viento – Tu eres joven ¡Como yo!

La anciana rio levemente – Ven aqui – La llamo, la pequeña se sento en su regazo.

– ¡Cuentame una historia! – Exclamo ella mientras sonreia y mostraba sus pequeños y blancos dientes.

Su abuela sonrio y asintio – Una vez existio un Rey. Un muy apuesto y amable Rey. Un caluroso dia, salio de su gran castillo. En el bosque vio a una mujer, una hermosa mujer... Al verla quedo totalmente impresionado.

– ¿Se enamoro? – Interrumpio ella.

– Si, total y rotundamente... Pero ella no le hablo, solo le sonrio y huyo – Las cejas de Victoria se fruncieron – Cada dia el Rey iba al mismo lugar y siempre la veia. Pero ella desaparecia al igual que la primera vez... Un dia, el corrio tras ella "Espera" grito con fuerza, ella se detuvo. "¿Quien eres?" Pregunto. Ella le sonrio una vez mas "La dama de los bosques" Su voz era melodiosa y suave. "¿A donde vas?" Interrogo el de nuevo, "Junto a las driadas a bailar hasta el amanecer". El la miro concentradamente, ella le acerco su mano, "Acompañame" Dijo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, con una risa corrio entre los arboles junto a el...

**Fin Flashback  
**  
Victoria parpadeo, regresando a la realidad. Su vista habia quedado perdida en la ventana de la biblioteca. Apreto los ojos con fuerza, la imagen de su abuela quemaba con fuerza su corazon. Aquel dia en el parque se habia quedado dormida y jamas habia sabido el final de ese relato. En ese instante deseo con fervor conocerlo. Una lagrima amarga cayo por su mejilla.

– ¿Lady Victoria? – Pregunto una voz masculina. Caspian estaba asomado en la entrada del pasillo. Ella limpio rapidamente sus ojos y su nariz.

– ¿Si? – Respondio, esforzando su voz para que sonara clara y cotidiana.

– ¿Que hace aqui? La cena fue hace horas... Es tarde Milady – La vista de ella subio al reloj. Alzo sus cejas en asombro, en realidad era tarde.

– Victoria, Majestad. Solo Victoria – Le pidio por decimotercera vez. El telmarino sonrio de lado.

– Lo siento Victoria. Pero te pedi que me dijeras Caspian – Le reclamo aun sonriendo. Ella asintio en silencio y su vista regreso a la ventana.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Sus ojos regresaron a los de el. Sus orbes verdes estaban levemente empañados con lagrimas.

– Extraño a mi hogar – Admitio en voz baja. Abrazo sus rodillas con sus brazos y suspiro lentamente –¿Nunca fue un sueño cierto? – Pregunto con pesadez.

Caspian nego lentamente – No – Su voz era igual de baja – Siempre fue real... Y lo sera – Victoria continuo en silencio, una mano se situo en su hombro –¿Como llegaste aqui? – Los oscuros ojos de Caspian brillaban en repentina curiosidad.

– Iba hacia mi hogar. Era tarde y el ultimo tren – La mirada de Caspian se volvio confundida, pero Victoria continuo imperturbable – Estaba sola en el vagon, al entrar en el tunel, todo era negro. Un segundo despues estaba en el bosque.

– ¿Donde Mars te encontro cierto?

Ella ya mucho mas calmada asintio – Si, justo ahí.

– Me gustaria poder ayudarte a que regresaras con tu familia.

Victoria le sonrio mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y se ponia de pie. – Ya haces bastante estando aqui conmigo...

– Caspian – Le recordo el.

La sonrisa de Victoria se volvio inocente – Caspian – Repitio. Despues de un rato hablo – Gracias.

* * *

_"Hay un libro que es muy dificil de leer_

Pero si observas, si miras mis ojos, lo lograras

Pero ahora un nuevo capitulo ha terminado

Y se que debo seguir, aunque no este lista"  


* * *

– ¿Por que? – Pregunto el regresando a la realidad. Sabia perfectamente como se sentia Victoria. Ese sentimiento siempre lo habia perseguido, primero con la muerte de sus padres y, luego con la ida de los Pevensie, que se habian convertido en sus hermanos. Suspiro, quizas el no estaba destinado a tener una familia.

– Por ser mi amigo – Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del telmarino.

– No hay nada que agradecer... ¿Cenaras?

– Si – El asintio y espero por ella. Juntos salieron del pasillo en silencio.

– ¿Cuantos años tienes? – Pregunto despues de un rato.

Ella le sonrio –¿Cuantos crees?

El telmarino fruncio los labios y la observo. Tenia el cuerpo de una mujer, eso era bastante visible, sus labios se apretaron en una linea fina. Sin duda el era un estupendo caballero, penso con sarcasmo. Pero las pecas de su rostro le proporcionaban un aspecto infantil. Su cabello rojo oscuro no ayudaba, era una extraña combinacion. Una palida mano se agito frente a sus ojos.

– ¿Y bien? – Lo regreso ella a la realidad.

– ¿Quince? – Lanzo al azar.

Ella reprimio una sonrisa – No se si sentirme ofendida o halagada.

– ¡Oh por favor! Que no sea ofendida – Bromeo el con falso tono dramatico.

Ella suspiro – Tengo diecisiete Cas.

Las cejas del telmarino se alzaron en asombro – ¿En verdad?

– En verdad – Corroboro ella – ¿Y tu?

– Adivinalo – Continuo Caspian con el juego. Ella puso una mano en su barbilla y coloco expresion pensativa. Sin duda alguna, el era mayor que ella, no deberia tener mas de treinta... Ni siquiera de veinticinco. Era alto, con un cuerpo envidiable, sintio sus mejillas colorarse, pero lo ignoro ¿No habia nada de malo en eso cierto? Sacudio levemente su cabeza y penso en un numero.

– Veintitres – Se decidio.

Antes de que Caspian pudiera responder, un raton negro parlante llego corriendo hacia ellos. El Rey fruncio el ceño – Majestad, Milady – Saludo el pequeño agitadamente mientras se inclinaba.

– ¿Que ocurre Mericheep? – Pregunto el telmarino agachandose.

– El General Vendaval pide con urgencia que vaya a la Sala en la armeria – Murmuro mucho mas calmado.

– ¿Que ocurre? – Interrogo poniendose de pie.

– No lo se Majestad. Pero sera mejor que vaya de inmediato – Caspian asintio y su mirada fue hacia Victoria.

– Lo siento –

– No te preocupes. Ve – Respondio sonriendo ligeramente.

– Acompañala al comedor Mericheep – Indico al raton.

– Por supuesto Majestad – E hizo una reverencia.

Victoria siguio con su mirada a Caspian, antes de que desapareciera en la proxima esquina exclamo –¡Veintidos! – Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la pelirroja.

* * *

_"Debo ser fuerte_

Mantener la cabeza en alto

Y aunque no sea facil

Ya se cual amor debo sentir..."  


* * *

– ¿Sobrevivientes? – Pregunto Caspian en total seriedad.

– Ninguno Majestad – Respondio con pesar Vendaval.

– ¿Como ocurrio eso? – Pregunto el telmarino de nuevo.

– Nadie lo sabe Señoria. Solo dejo destruccion a su paso.

Un profundo suspiro salio de sus labios – ¿Profesor? – Llamo a Cornelius – ¿Alguna idea de lo que ocurre?

– Nada Caspian. Al menos nada que recuerde en este momento – El joven asintio.

– Vendaval, doblega las custodias en los pueblos. Un grifo en cada uno de ellos, si regresa, que vengan de inmediato – Hizo una pausa – Por hoy no podemos hacer nada mas. Pueden irse

Todos salieron del lugar, dejando solos a Caspian y a Cornelius. – Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto – Murmuro el mas joven.

– ¿Sabes algo Caspian? Me parece que todo esto esta enlazado con la llegada de la joven.

– ¿Victoria? – El Profesor asintio – Ahora que lo dices, es muy probable – Murmuro el Rey junto con un suspiro.

– Sera mejor que descanses – Aconsejo el anciano, Caspian asintio.

– Buenas noches Profesor.

– Buenas noches Caspian.

* * *

_El lugar estaba totalmente blanco, solo dos figuras lo llenaban. La mayor observaba a la menor en total silencio. Como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla la menor levanto sus parpados agitada._

– Bienvenida – Dijo la otra con voz totalmente hermosa y musical. Sus ojos verdes tenian un brillo extraño.

– ¿Quien eres? – Pregunto a la defensiva Victoria.

– Quien tu desees que sea – Respondio enigmaticamente. La pelirroja fruncio el ceño, era una mujer cerca de treinta años, piel canela, baja, ojos verdes y pelo negro y ondulado hasta la mitad de su espalda, llevaba

Un vestido blanco con detalles en plata y azul.

– Tienes que ser alguien... O algo – Intento persuadirla.

– ¿Quien quieres que sea? – Pregunto la dama de nuevo. Victoria resoplo, esa mujer tenia serios problemas de identificacion.

– ¿Como te llamas? – Quizas yendo por otro angulo conseguiria algo.

– ¿Como quieres llamarme?

– ¿Sabes responder algo mas que no sean preguntas? – Murmuro con acidez. Solo queria un nombre, una simple palabra.

Ella sonrio y, por un momento Victoria creyo que se burlaba de ella –Claro.

– ¡Entonces vamos! ¡Dime un nombre!

– Angel – Respondio finalmente la dama.

– ¿Ese no es tu nombre cierto? – Pregunto Victoria frustrada. Angel nego con su cabeza.

– Mi imaginacion es bastante rara – Reflexiono la joven inglesa.

– Deberias de dejar de culpar a tu imaginacion de todo Victoria – Contesto la otra. La mirada de la pelirroja se encontro con la de su compañera.

– ¿Como sabes mi nombre? – Exigio.

– Se muchas cosas... Como que no eres de Narnia, que vivias con tu abuela, que no quieres estar en tu mundo, que tu segundo nombre es Kyril, que...

–¡Bien! Ya capte – La interrumpio Victoria – Pero yo no se nada sobre ti.

– Por ahora debera ser asi... Se hace tarde.

– ¿Tarde? – Repitio ella confundida –¿Para que?

Angel nego con su cabeza – Descansa.

– ¿Te vere de nuevo? – Pregunto rapidamente.

– Siempre que quieras y lo necesites – Respondio en un susurro.

Los parpados de Victoria se abrieron de un golpe.

Un sueño

Un muy real sueño.

* * *

_"No quiero perderme en el futuro_

Quedandome en el pasado

Estara ahí

Pero jamas te detendra

Y aunque se que no es facil

En este momento el amor correcto

Es el amor que deja ir..."

Love That Let's Go – Miley Cyrus

* * *

**_Me he tardado mas de lo normal): Lo siento, ando sin pc, escribi el capt en el telefono y una amiga me lo corrigio y subio. Por cierto, pasensese por su perfil AstridBarreiro si les gustan los fics de twilight, tienen que leer los de ella._**

Tratare de no tardar tanto. Y en mis traducciones si tendran que esperar a que tenga de nuevo mi pc, sorry.

Volviendo a lo nuestro, ¿que esta pasando en Narnia? ¿quien es Angel? Lo descubriran pronto, lo prometo!

REVIEWS? 


	3. A Little Bit Longer

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria vera que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlos. Caspian/OC

_**Capitulo III**_

_"Tengo las noticias de hoy  
Pero dicen que debo quedarme  
Un poco mas y estare bien  
Cuando crei que todo estaba hecho  
Cuando crei que todo estaba dicho  
Debo esperar un poco mas y estare bien..."  
_

– ¿Caspian? ¡Caspian! – Exclamo Victoria agitando sus manos enfrente del Rey, llevaba llamandolo por mas de cinco minutos. El telmarino parpadeo mientras sacudia su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello marron se moviera ligeramente. – ¿Volviste a Narnia?– Bromeo ella con una sonrisa. 

Caspian le correspondio la sonrisa – Si, de nuevo aqui. 

– ¿Que ocurre? Has estado muy serio – Comento la menor. 

El suspiro – Problemas. 

– ¿Puedo ayudar?– Pregunto con tono amable. 

– No lo creo. A menos que sepas de donde aparecen incendios que aparecen de la nada y dejan solo muerte a su paso – Respondio el Rey sarcasticamente, su expresion era fria y frustrada. Victoria alzo las cejas hacia el y sus ojos verdes miraron a otro lado. Un momento despues, el telmarino advirtio lo que habia hecho, aun frustrado paso una mano por su cabello – Lo siento... Es que...– Suspiro – Murieron muchas personas, mujeres, niños...– Explico con pesadez. 

Ella asintio con lentitud – No importa– Un largo silencio quedo entre ambos. Demasiadas preocupaciones llenaban la mente del telmarino, incendios repentinos y mortiferos acababan con los pueblos de Narnia, nadie sabia quien o que los provocaba, nadie sobrevivia para contarlo, nadie habia podido salvarlos. Sentia que la situacion se le escaba de sus manos... Y no podia dejar de pensar que la llegada de Victoria tenia algo que ver con todo aquello, y debia decirselo. Pero la duda era ¿como? Un nuevo suspiro cargado de recelo y frustracion salio de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos. 

– ¿Sabes algo? Solian decirme jamas esperar o ilusionarme con algo o alguien. 

Caspian la observo – No te entiendo – Dijo despues de un momento.

– Veamoslo de esta forma... Si te ilusionas con que todo estara bien y en paz, si algo llegase a ocurrir, el golpe sera mas duro – Se explico Victoria.

– Bastante filosofico – Admitio el – ¿Quien te dijo eso? Tus padres han de ser muy sabios – Dijo casi para si mismo. Casi. 

Victoria nego con su cabeza, una expresion de añoranza lleno el brillo de sus ojos. – Mis padres estan muertos.

Los ojos de Caspian se abrieron como platos y estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva. La inglesa le sonrio levemente – No te preocupes. No la recuerdo – La expresion del telmarino se volvio confusa – A mi madre – Se explico ella – Murio asesinada cuando tenia menos de tres meses. 

– ¿Y tu padre? 

Ella suspiro – Desaparecio antes de que supiera que existia. 

– Lo lamento– Se disculpo el Rey un momento despues.

– No importa en realidad– Indico con una sonrisa. 

_"...Pero no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes  
Y no sabes que se siente caer tan bajo  
Y cada vez que sonries o ries,  
Brillas..."  
_

El silencio quedo entre ambos durante un rato. Victoria suspiro, aburrida – ¿Que haras hoy?– Pregunto intentando iniciar una conversacion. 

– Practicar, hace mucho que no lo hago. Ademas, debo supervisar a las tropas. 

– Quiero ir – Exclamo ella con mas emocion y entusiasmo en su voz. 

Caspian se encogio de hombros – Si tu quieres. 

– La emocion de tu voz es demasiada para mi – Murmuro Victoria sarcasticamente. Caspian sonrio y solto una leve risa. 

– Hacia mucho que no veia a una mujer interesada en esas cosas. 

– ¿Debo tomar eso como una actitud machista?– Infirio ella. 

– No, claro que no– Se apresuro a decir Caspian – Hace dos años que no veia algo asi – Explico en voz baja. 

Victoria asintio lentamente, un momento despues una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – ¡Entonces que esperamos!– Exclamo levantandose, Caspian fruncio el ceño cuando la joven tomo la manga de su tunica e hizo levantarlo de la silla. 

– ¿Que haces?– Pregunto el desconcertado. 

– Vamos a las practicas– Explico cuando pasaban junto a las grandes puertas de madera. Caspian suspiro con una sonrisa. 

_"...Todo lo que ha pasado  
Sigue sin una razon  
Un poco mas y estare bien..."  
_

– ¡Me rindo! – Exclamo el hombre que estaba en el suelo. La punta de Rhindon permanecia a centimetros de su garganta. Caspian sonrio orgulloso de su trabajo. Envaino el arma con cuidado y le tendio una mano a su compañero. El Lord la tomo al instante poniendose de pie, alli hizo una reverencia hacia el monarca – Gran combate Majestad. 

– He de decir lo mismo Milord– Y se inclino ante el. El mayor le sonrio amablemente y establecio combate con otro espadachin. 

Victoria estaba en la hierba, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, su cabello lacio recogido en una cola de caballo. Sus cejas continuaban alzadas en asombro e interes. Caspian le sonrio de lado mientras se sentaba junto a ella. – Wow – Fue lo unico que salio de sus labios

El telmarino rio entre dientes – ¿Que te parecio?

– Wow – Repitio ella. Riendo de nuevo Caspian puso los ojos en blanco  
– Ya, en serio – Dijo el sin poder dejar de sonreir.

– Sorprendente. Es... Es incrible – Murmuro aun impresionada.

El Rey asintio una vez, permitiendo que su cuerpo se enfriara se dejo caer en la hierba. Un suspiro salio de sus labios – ¿Quieres aprender? – Pregunto un momento despues. Era un nuevo compromiso, la ultima persona a la que le habia enseñado habia sido Lucy, ademas con ayuda de Edmund. Y estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo, quizas una nueva aprendiz seria bueno. Creia fervientemente en lo que una mujer era capaz de hacer, tenian cierta agilidad natural, pasion por todo lo que hacian. Quizas el haber crecido entre un pueblo machista lo habia llevado a pensar eso, quizas no, pero ese era su ideal, y dudaba cambiarlo en algun momento.

– ¿En realidad? ¿Me enseñarias?– Los ojos de Victoria brillaron emocionados e ilusionados, como un niño a punto de abrir sus regalos de Navidad. 

Caspian sonrio mientras asentia – Palabra de Rey – Bromeo mientras su mano derecha se posaba en su corazon. En pocos dias habia hecho una nueva amiga, y agradecia a Aslan por ella, al principio se le habia hecho dificil adaptarse a ella, inquieta, traviesa, sarcastica muchas veces, pero tambien amable, directa y sobretodo divertida. Tenia una extraña forma de ver el mundo, pero eso la hacia mas fascinante, sin duda era diferente a cualquier chica que hubiera conocido, incluyendo a Lucy y Susan. 

Ella se levanto de un salto y le ofrecio una mano. El sonrio y se puso de pie –¿Empezamos?– Ofrecio el. 

– Por supuesto – Acepto ella devolviendole la sonrisa. Caspian fruncio los labios mientras pensaba en algo concentradamente. – ¿Que pasa?– Pregunto curiosa. 

– Ven – Dijo misteriosamente, sin decir nada mas tomo su muñeca y la guio hacia el interior del Castillo. 

_"...Esperando por una cura  
Pero nadie esta seguro  
Un poco mas y estare bien..."_

Con perfecto conocimiento la guio a traves de los hermosos pasillos. Alento la marcha al llegar a un pasillo en particular, miro a ambos lados, como si no quisiera que alguien los viera. 

– Caspian ¿Que hacemos aqui? – Hablo Victoria. Pero el no respondio, solo puso un dedo de su mano libre sobre sus labios, pidiendole silencio. Frunciendo el ceño, ella asintio. Asegurandose de que nadie los veia, Caspian camino hacia la segunda puerta, al entrar, la cerro detras de el.

La habitacion estaba pintada en colores claros, con detalles en rojo y oro en lugares especificos, la cama estaba en el centro, hecha de caoba, tanto la estructura como el cabezal, sabanas de seda blanca, varias almohadas y una colcha gruesa y roja de seda. En una esquina habia un gran armario de caoba, y en la esquina contraria, cerca de la puerta, una mesa del mismo material. Sobre el escritorio, en la pared, estaba colgado un cuadro de un leon. "El Gran Aslan" decia la placa. 

– ¿Donde estamos? ¿Y por que nos escondiamos?– Pregunto unos minutos despues, saliendo de su estupor. 

– Mi habitacion – Respiro profundamente mientras se acercaba al armario– Aqui en Narnia, bueno, en ningun lugar, es bien visto que una dama entre en la habitacion de un hombre soltero– Se explico. 

Victoria se le quedo mirando y solto una carcajada – Que mentes– Bromeo. 

Sus miradas se encontraron, Caspian sonrio y se encogio de hombros. – Toma– Murmuro dandole ropa. 

– Caspian– Empezo Victoria – Estoy vestida – Continuo lentamente, como si pensara que a el le costaria entenderla. 

El telmarino rodo los ojos. – No me habia dado cuenta– Dijo sarcasticamente – Ya, en serio. ¿No creeras que lucharas con un vestido? 

Las mejillas de Victoria se coloraron. Debio haberlo pensado antes – No...– Dijo apretando sus labios en una delgada linea. 

Caspian rio mientras negaba con su cabeza – Te quedaran bien – Dijo despues de un momento.

Hizo ademan hacia una puerta – Alli esta el baño, te espero aca– Dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. 

Victoria asintio y tomo la ropa, entro al baño, intentando no prestarle demasiado atencion al lugar sabiendo que se quedaria embobada una vez mas. Examino las prendas, eran simples, un pantalon de cuero negro, una camisa blanca sencilla, un chaleco gris y un cinturon negro. Se apresuro a cambiarse. 

Caspian tenia la mirada puesta en sus botas, viendolas detalladamente mientras esperaba a la joven inglesa. La puerta se abrio y el Rey levanto su mirada. No se veia nada mal, la ropa le habia quedo perfectamente excepto por el largo, pero ella se las habia arreglado colocando las botas sobre el pantalon y la camisa dentro de éste. El chaleco gris colgaba de su antebrazo – Con el parezco un chico – Admitio – Aunque creo que lo sigo pareciendo – Dijo con una sonrisa. Se acerco al espejo y solto su cabello – Mejor. 

Caspian rio entre dientes. Ademas de estar sin chaleco, las mangas de su camisa estaban arremangadas hasta sus codos – Creo que revolucionaste la ropa narniana – Bromeo. 

Victoria rodo los ojos a su lado mientras hacia una mueca – Vamos antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que la dama– Dijo con falsa formalidad y dramatismo – Esta en los aposentos del Rey. 

_"...Y no sabes que se siente caer tan bajo  
Y cada vez que sonries o ries,  
Brillas..."  
_

– Maldita sea– Mascullo Victoria desde el suelo, clavo su mirada como si fueran dagas en los ojos de Caspian. 

– Si caes, mueres – Regaño el unos pasos mas atras, su espada rozaba la camisa de ella, justo en el corazon. El sabia que estaba siendo muy rudo con ella pero, en su interior seguia latiendo la duda sobre su presencia en Narnia y eso le hacia sentir la necesidad de enseñarle como defenderse. Y mientras estuviera en sus manos, ella aprenderia. 

– Eres duro – Murmuro ella apartando la espada y poniendose de pie. 

– Debo serlo – Respondio el con tono serio. Victoria sintio como la preocupacion florecia en su mente, fruncio el ceño. 

– ¿Que esta pasando, Caspian?– Demando. 

El telmarino nego en silencio mientras envainaba a Rhindon, la clase habia terminado. – Caspian te pregunte algo y no me evadas – Lo llamo ella de nuevo. 

– No importa – Respondio en el mismo tono seco y cortante. 

– ¡Oh claro que importa! ¿Que ocurre?– Exigio esa vez. 

– ¿En verdad quieres saber?– Hubo una pausa, sus ojos se encontraron, sin tener intencion de cambiar su actitud. Ella asintio en silencio sin romper el contacto visual. El tomo su muñeca una vez mas y la guio a los establos. –¿Sabes montar? 

Victoria fruncio el ceño y nego – No – El asintio y ensillo a Batallador. Tomando a la joven por la cintura la subio sobre el, un segundo despues el estaba ya sobre el corcel, delante de ella. Instantaneamente Victoria envolvio sus brazos en la cintura del telmarino. 

El cielo estaba empezando a teñirse de tonos rojizos, rosas y naranjas. Batallador galopaba con rapidez a traves de los bosques. Caspian los mantuvo asi casi por una hora. Aminoro el galope al llegar a cierto punto. 

El aire se volvio pesado, olia a humo y azufre. –¿Donde estamos?– Pregunto Victoria cuando Caspian bajo del caballo y la ayudo a bajar. Sin responder, el tomo su mano y la guio por el camino lleno de cenizas. El leve humo que quedaba se despejo, dandole la respuesta a Victoria – Los incendios...– Susurro. Rigidamente el Rey asintio a su lado. 

_"...No sabias  
Aun no lo sabes  
Pero no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes..."  
_

El lugar estaba en ruinas, las casas en escombros y calzinadas, trozos de telas quemadas se distribuian por todo el lugar. Los arboles estaban muertos, solo troncos negros y secos. El silencio sepulcral llenaba el lugar, solo la respiraciones de ellos dos se oian. –¿Por que me trajiste para aca? ¿Que tienen que ver las clases de esgrima con esto? 

Caspian suspiro. Dejo caer su mirada en los ojos verdes de su acompañante – Aslan no trae personas de otros mundos sin motivo alguno. Estas aqui por algo, Victoria.

– ¿Que tiene que ver este incendio conmigo?

– No es solo este. Han habido dos mas, todo exactamente igual, aparece de la nada, nadie sobrevive, solo queda destruccion...

– No has respondido a mi pregunta – Inquirio con seriedad.

– ¿Que tienes que ver con esto?– Ella asintio – Mucho. No se como, pero me temo que todo esto pasa por tu presencia. O que tu presencia es por todo esto. 

– Yo no tengo la culpa de los incendios– Empezo ella a la defensiva. Pero Caspian la interrumpio. 

– No te estoy culpando Victoria – Dijo con tono mas suave – Solo que presiento que estas aqui por algo que tiene que ver con los incendios. 

La inglesa asintio lentamente – ¿Y que tiene que ver esto con las clases? 

Caspian tomo su mano y la subio a Batallador – Vamonos– Murmuro con pesadez. Ya era de noche para cuando llegaron a Cair Paravel. Como si ella acabara de formular la pregunta, el respondio – Pase lo que pase, debes saber defenderte. Tengas o no que ver con los incendios. 

Ella asintio – Tengo un buen maestro– Murmuro con una leve sonrisa. 

El se la correspondio – Buenas noches – Dijo un momento despues. Entro al baño y refresco su cara. El lugar olia a Victoria. 

Frustrado se dejo caer en la cama. El ver las circunstancias en las que estaba y en que se habia convertido ese hermoso pueblo carcomian su alma horriblemente. Sentia que se habia deshecho de un peso al explicarle las cosas a Victoria, pero ahora no tenia duda alguna. La presencia de Victoria y los incendios estaban entrelazados. 

_"...Cuando pense que todo estaba hecho  
Cuando pense que todo estaba dicho  
Debo esperar un poco mas y estare bien..."  
_

_La misma sala. El mismo sueño. Las mismas protagonistas. Angel se presento ante ella, tal como lo habia prometido. – Hola – Saludo Victoria timidamente, algo en esa mujer le llamaba la atencion, extrañamente la atraia.  
_

_Ella le sonrio mientras asentia – Hola– Murmuro. Lentamente la inglesa se acerco a ella con mas confianza._

– _¿No me diras nada sobre ti?_

_Angel nego lentamente – No– Respondio. La otra asintio distraidamente. Fruncio el ceño –¿Ocurre algo?– Pregunto._

_Ambas miradas se entrelazaron. Victoria se autoabrazo mientras se sentaba en el suelo blanco – Quiero volver a casa– Dijo en voz baja._

– _Dime algo, para ti ¿Que es casa?– Pregunto Angel sentandose junto a ella._

– _El hogar– Respondio automaticamente la inglesa._

– _¿Y que es el hogar?_

_Victoria tuvo que morder su lengua para no decir "casa". Penso durante varios instantes – Donde estamos con nuestra familia, donde nos sentimos seguros.  
_

_Angel asintio una vez – No elegimos el hogar, lo hace nuestro corazon. El hogar es donde miles de recuerdos se guardan, donde cada lugar significa algo para nosotros. No todos son capaces de disfrutar de un hogar Victoria. Y muchos lo encuentran en el lugar menos esperado. Ten siempre eso en mente – Acabo con voz clara y calida.  
_

_La menor asintio lentamente. – ¿Cual es tu hogar?– Pregunto despues de un largo silencio.  
_

_Angel suspiro y respondio– Desde hace mucho estoy junto con los incapaces de tener un hogar... Claro, una vez lo tuve, pero el destino siempre nos ofrece las cartas y nosotros jugamos con ellas, me temo que esa vez, perdi – Respiro profundamente – Pero, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde ¿no? Quizas algun dia lo recupere.  
_

_Victoria le sonrio tristemente mientras nuevas ideas cavaban su mente.  
_

_"...Asi que esperare hasta llegar a ese lugar  
Alli todas las altas y bajas se habran ido  
Solo que debo esperar un poco mas y estare bien..."_

A Little Bit Longer – Jonas Brothers

_**Hola soy astridbarreiro subiendo el capitulo de Sofi, que por lo visto no dejo una nota de autor asi que se las dejo yo, y yo opino que le deberían dejar muchísimos reviews y que llegue a los 70 *-* Les parece… Un beso, y Sofi les manda besos y abrazos y yo se que las quiere mucho**_


	4. New Divide

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria vera que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlos. Caspian/OC**_

**Capitulo IV – New Divide.**

* * *

_"...Recuerdo los cielos negros_

_La luz alrededor de mí_

_Recuerdo cada destello_

_Cuando el tiempo empezó a enturbiarse_

_Avisándome_

_Que el destino me había encontrado..."_

* * *

**– **¡Muy bien! Ahora retrocede y ataca **–** Indico Caspian blandiendo su espada hacia Victoria. La joven retrocedió justo a tiempo, Rhindon rozo la tela de su camisa, levanto la espada, ambas armas chocaron emitiendo un sonido metálico. Caspian la empujo y la espada cayó al suelo. Poniendo a prueba sus reflejos, con rapidez movió la espada hacia ella, sorprendida agacho la cabeza al instante, varios cabellos rojos cayeron al suelo.

**–** Estas loco **– **Exclamo recogiendo la espada. Caspian continuo en silencio, esperando por Victoria, recuperando el aliento se abalanzo hacia el.

**– **Destreza, no fuerza **–** Corrigió Caspian una vez más. Victoria rodó sus ojos y se concentro en las palabras de Caspian. Una vez más, ataco, concentrándose en el golpe en si y no en la fuerza que le aplicaba. La espada cortó levemente el antebrazo del Rey. El aliento quedo atascado en la garganta de la inglesa, dejo caer la espada mientras se acercaba a el.

**–** ¡Lo siento! **–** Exclamo viendo la gota de sangre que venia de la herida.

**–** No importa. No estaba alerta, fue mi culpa **–** Admitió el, ella saco la camisa del cinturón marrón y rasgo un pedazo de la tela beige **–** No es necesario...**–** Pero una mirada de sus ojos verdes lo acallo. Suspirando observo como vendaba la pequeña herida **–** Has mejorado Felicito. Victoria levanto la mirada sonriendo.

**–** Eso esperaba, debía haber alguna mejora en dos meses ¿no?**–** Murmuro aun sonriendo.

Caspian sonrió de lado **–** Sabes a que me refiero La joven asintió. Quizás no tenía un talento exactamente natural, pero había logrado desarrollarlo y, estaba bastante orgulloso.

**–** Claro **–** Respondió tomando su espada de nuevo. Entendiendo el mensaje Caspian coloco a Rhindon en posición, con una expresión competitiva extendió su palma hacia ella, y la cerro un par de veces. Invitándola a que lo atacara.

* * *

**– **¿Caspian? **–** Llamo Victoria desde el sofá, levantando la mirada de su libro.

**–** ¿Si?**–** Respondió el telmarino subiendo la mirada de los documentos que leía.

**–** Conociste a los Pevensie ¿Cierto?

El Rey se inclino hacia ella desde su silla **– **Si **–** Victoria asintió lentamente. Luego de un momento pregunto **–** ¿Por que?

**–** ¿Como eran? **–** Pregunto curiosa. El libro que leía era de leyendas de Narnia, y casi en todas hacían referencia a ellos.

Caspian sonrió melancólicamente **– **Grandes personas, buenos amigos, valientes, amables. Magníficos luchadores. Fueron como hermanos para mí**. **Victoria sonrió levemente sin decir algo, volviendo a su libro. El Rey se le quedo viendo mientras una idea tomaba forma en su cabeza. Se levanto y se planto en frente de ella **–** Vamos. Te mostrare algo **–** Murmuro ofreciéndole su mano.

Victoria ladeo levemente la cabeza confundida y asintió mientras dejaba el libro en el escritorio del estudio. Siguió a Caspian por los pasillos, el día estaba nublado afuera y una leve llovizna de las ya grandes nubes **– **¿A donde vamos?**–** Pregunto, su amigo tenia la mala costumbre de llevarla a lugares un poco extraños.

**–** Solo camina, te gustara **–**Añadió con una sonrisa. Mas confiada, acelero el paso, colocándose a su altura. Caspian la guió por varios minutos, hasta llevarla a un par de grandes puertas de madera, a cada lado de ellas había un minotauro custodiándola. Se inclinaron ante el monarca y se acercaron a los pomos de oro. **–** Que nadie sepa que entramos **–** Pidió a los narnianos. Obedientemente asintieron en silencio. Ambos entraron y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos.

Era totalmente diferente a la otra parte del Castillo, los grandes ventanales habían desaparecido. Era un largo pasillo de mármol, antorchas se distribuyan por todo el lugar, sustituyendo la falta de luz solar. Grandes cuadros y retratos estaban guindados en las paredes. - Es la historia de Narnia- Explico aminorando el paso, permitiéndole que las observara. Pero ese no era su objetivo. El pasillo termino y unas escaleras empezaban a descender. Tomo la mano de Victoria y la antorcha más cercana, empezaron a bajar.

**– **¿Donde estamos? **–** Pregunto con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

**–** Solo un minuto **–** Respondió el. Frunciendo los labios, continuo bajando, luz empezó a llegar desde el final de las escaleras. Caspian empujo la reja negra de hierro forjado, revelándole el lugar a su compañera. El aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta.

Cuatro estatuas de cuatro Reyes se erigían al otro lado de la cámara, un gran cofre yacía frente a cada uno de ellos, decenas de objetos valiosos yacían guardados en ellos **–** Es la cámara del tesoro de los Reyes de Antaño, los Pevensie **–** Explico finalmente.

Las cejas de Victoria permanecían totalmente alzadas, observando detalladamente las estatuas. Un hombre, el mayor, estaba tallado en rasgos fuertes, su cabello liso llegaba a su barbilla, una corona de mármol reposaba en su cabeza, mas grande que las demás. La otra era una mujer, también la mayor, aun estando tallada, reflejaba una belleza increíble, su cabello llegaba casi a la cintura, rasgos delicados y elegantes llenaban toda la estatua. Su vista se poso en la siguiente estatua, otro hombre, tenia rasgos más delicados que su hermano, su cabello más corto y ondulado. La ultima Reina, la menor, la estatua daba un aire de pureza y fe que no podía explicar, incluso en la posición en la que estaba se veía su espíritu libre **–** Increíble **–** Logro articular finalmente. Se giro hacia Caspian, su vista estaba fija en una estatua en particular. La Reina Susan, un suspiro salio de sus labios. **– **¿De que me pierdo?**–** Pregunto confundida. Caspian salio de su ensoñación y rió tontamente mientras se sonrojaba. Victoria alzo una ceja hacia el **–** ¡Te gustaba!**–** Exclamo al entender.

Caspian rió y asintió **–**Me gustaba, fue hace cinco años... Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida **–** El tenia que aceptar que los primeros meses la había extrañado terriblemente, pero luego se dio cuenta que si no estuvieron juntos había sido por algo ¿cierto? Ella quedo como el primer amor, solo eso.

**–** Es cierto **–** Acordó ella con el. Aun observando el lugar se recostó de la otra pared.

_Troc_

La pared se movió, y Victoria cayó sentada en el inicio de otras escaleras **– **¿Que diablos? **–** Exclamo levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo sus pantalones. Debía admitir que les había tomado el gusto, tanto que, resultaba extraño verla usando un vestido. Caspian se acerco a ella intentando ver algo en la oscuridad que tragaba las escaleras. **– **¿Que es eso?**–** Pregunto ella.

El telmarino negó con su cabeza **–** No lo se... Se suponía que este era el fin de la cámara **–** Tomo la antorcha e ilumino el nuevo pasillo, solo fue capaz de iluminar dos metros, después todo era negro. Con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos se giro hacia Victoria **– **¿Le temes a la oscuridad?

El mismo brillo lleno los ojos verdes de la joven **– **No **–** Sonriendo, tomo la mano de Caspian. El telmarino bajo las escaleras con cuidado, llevando a Victoria un paso detrás de el por precaución. Era escaleras de caracol, bajaban y bajaban. Bajaron un par de minutos más hasta llegar a una puerta. Caspian la ilumino con su antorcha. Era de oro puro, ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

**– **¿Vamos?

Victoria respiro hondamente y asintió **–**Vamos.

* * *

_"...Deja que los pensamientos atraviesen_

_La distancia entre tus ojos_

_Dame una razón para cerrar este agujero_

_Espera a que la verdad y la mentira se unan_

_A través de esta nueva separación..."_

* * *

Lentamente empujo la pesada puerta, la cámara estaba totalmente a oscuras, el Rey se acerco a uno de los lados, un muro de un metro estaba junto a el. Supo de inmediato que era, no era la primera vez que veía algo como aquello. Para asegurarse, introdujo dos dedos en la mezcla -Aceite- Dijo para si mismo, inclinando la antorcha, las llamas y el liquido se mezclaron. Cinco segundos después, el lugar estaba iluminado.

**– **Asombroso **–** Dijeron ambos a la vez. Era más grande que la de los Pevensie, sin estatuas, había armas tiradas en el piso, cuadros ocultos bajo lonas recostados de las paredes, todo tipo de objetos valiosos y piedras preciosas. Lo único arreglado eran dos altares, uno turquesa, una corona yacía en la almohadilla y una espada. Los ojos de Victoria brillaron ante ella, el mango era del mismo color turquesa y la hoja delgada y peligrosa. El nombre del arma brillaba por el oro

**–** "Agatha" **–** Leyó acercándose a ella. Caspian se situó a su lado, pero su vista estaba situada en el otro altar. Hecho en rojo vivo, la almohadilla permanecía vacía, y sin espada.

**– **¿De quienes serian? **–** Se pregunto en voz alta. A su lado, Victoria se encogió de hombros. El telmarino se levanto y se acerco a uno de los cuadros, tomo la tela que lo cubría y lo descubrió. Sus cejas se alzaron en asombro **– **¿Victoria? ¡Ven aquí! **–** La llamo al instante.

La inglesa se acerco a el y, al igual que Caspian su rostro quedo en asombro **– **¿Quien hizo eso?

La pintura que debía medir más de un metro de altura, retrataba a dos personas. Una mujer y un hombre por la vestimenta. Pero los rostros eran negros... Alguien los había quemado.

Aun desconcertada se acerco a otro cuadro y lo destapo. Un paisaje distinto, supuso que eran las mismas personas, los rostros calcinados.

**– **Ven a ver estas **–** Llamo Caspian de nuevo. Los ojos de la menor casi se salen de sus orbitas.

**– **¿Quien haría algo como esto?**– **Murmuro agachándose en frente de la pintura, sus dedos rozaron el lienzo. El cuadro estaba totalmente quemado, solo el marco quedaba intacto. Sus dedos sintieron la sequedad de la tela, y lo áspero de la pintura quemada. Los quito un instante después. **–** De seguro todas están así **–** Suspiro un rato después.

Caspian asintió en acuerdo **–** Deberíamos regresar... Ya se preguntaran donde estamos.

Victoria sonrió **– **¡Oh claro! ¿Que cosas pueden hacer un Rey soltero y una dama en una cámara del tesoro perdida quien sabe desde cuando?

El telmarino puso los ojos en blanco mientras reía **– **Vamos **–** Llamo tomando la antorcha de nuevo.

La joven mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mientras veía la espada. **– **¿Caspian?

**–** Dime.

**–** ¿Crees que... Que puedo tomar la espada? **–** Pregunto en tono suplicante.

El Rey miro la espada unos instantes, luego asintió **–** Bien, pero solo eso. Mientras no sepamos que o de quien fue esto será mejor hacer lo menos posible con el.

Victoria sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba la espada. Era liviana, mucho menos pesada que cualquiera que hubiera llevado antes. **–** Entonces vamos **– **Murmuro poniéndose junto a su compañero, Caspian asintió y fueron hasta la puerta, cerrándola tras el.

**– **Por ahora que quede entre nosotros **– **Pidió mientras subían **–**Tal vez el Profesor Cornelius sepa algo de el.

Victoria asintió sin responder. Unos minutos después estaban de vuelta en la cámara de los Pevensie. La inglesa se aparto mientras Caspian cerraba el pasadizo secreto, al asegurarse de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, fueron hacia las otras escaleras. Por alguna razón, el pasillo de las pinturas se les hizo eterno. Tocando un par de veces la puerta, los grandes minotauros la abrieron. **– **Gracias Dijo el monarca mientras salían. Una fuerte lluvia caía en el exterior, las gotas se unían en los vidrios de los ventanales para luego desparecer al final de estos. Un resoplido salio de sus labios.

* * *

_"... Dame una razón_

_Para probarme que estoy equivocado_

_Dame una razón_

_Para quitarme mis memorias..."_

* * *

**– **¿Que?**–** Pregunto Victoria.

**– **La lluvia **–** Suspiro.

**–**¿Que tiene? **– **Repitió frunciendo el ceño mientras su mirada se desviaba al ventanal que estaba junto a ellos. Se habían detenido.

**–** Es... **–**Hizo una pausa buscando la palabra exacta -Triste.

**– **Ven **–** Murmuro tomando su mano y guiándolo por los pasillos. Estaban desiertos, todos recubriéndose de la lluvia que caía en las afueras. Caspian fue frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaba, rogando porque ella no le estuviera llevando a donde el creía. Palideció al verse en frente de las grandes puertas de Cair Paravel.

**– **No... No. ¡Victoria! **–** Exclamo cuando ella las abrió por su cuenta **– **¡Victoria, no! **–** Casi grito. Pero era tarde, en un segundo estaba totalmente empapado. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, el agua estaba helada. Apretó sus labios en una línea fina.

Victoria lo veía con expresión inocente. **– **¿Que? **–** Dijo como si nada, las gotas caían con rapidez de las puntas rojas de su cabello.

**–** Nada **–** Suspiro Caspian mientras negaba con su cabeza e iba dándose la vuelta. Una delgada mano se poso en su antebrazo, lo jalo con extraña fuerza para ella, una vez mas estaba bajo la lluvia. Sacudió su cabello, mojando a Victoria.

**– **¡Hey! **–** Exclamo ella.

**– **¿Que? **–** La imito poniendo su misma expresión. Su risa hizo eco por todo el lugar. Caspian no pudo evitar sonreír.

**–** ¿Ves? No es triste, no es aburrido **–** Murmuro en falso regaño. Caspian asintió distraído, su mente viajando a la última lluvia que había pasado en el exterior, a bordo del Viajero del Alba. Todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, incluyendo a cierta hija de una estrella. Suspiro, otro amor imposible de su vida, pero una vez más, no fue... Y el la entendió, su sentido por la familia había ganado su total inspiración. Después de todo, Liliandil se había convertido en su amiga, una amiga mas que había tenido que dejar atrás.

**– **¡Woho! **–** Caspian tardo demasiado en reaccionar, un cuerpo se abalanzo sobre el, sin estar preparado, ambos cayeron al suelo mojado. Victoria reía con ganas junto a el. **–** Fue divertido **–** Logro decir entre risas.

**– **Tu veras que es divertido **–** Murmuro mientras se levantaba observándola, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. La inglesa se puso de pie al instante.

**–** Atrápame si puedes **–** Susurro retándolo. Un momento después, Victoria salio corriendo, el agua continuaba cayendo con la misma fuerza, pero no les importo. La joven se dirigió a los bosques, resbalo en un charco y estallo en risas, se levanto inmediatamente y se interno mas entre los bosques.

Victoria se volvió **– **¿Cas? **–** Pregunto buscándolo por todo el lugar, no lo veía. Un agudo grito salio de sus labios cuando unos fuertes brazos tomaron su cintura, recordando su entrenamiento clavo su codo en el estomago de su acompañante.

**– **Uf **–** Salio de sus labios y la soltó. Ella se giro al instante, con su mano posada en la empuñadura de Agatha. Su mirada se encontró con unos ojos marrones, sus manos viajaron a su boca en sorpresa.

**– **¡Caspian! **–** Exclamo avergonzada **–**¡Lo siento! ¡Disculpa! No quise... ¿Estas bien?**–** Atropello sus palabras en nerviosismo.

El asintió tomando una gran bocanada de aire **–**Si **–** Dijo finalmente.

**– **Perdón **– **Murmuro Victoria de nuevo.

**– **De verdad... No imp...

_Crack_

* * *

_"...No había nada adentro_

_Las memorias nos dejaron_

_No había lugar para escondernos_

_Las cenizas cayeron como la nieve_

_Y la tierra cedió entre nosotros..."_

* * *

**– **¿Que fue eso? **–** Pregunto Caspian alarmado. El cielo continuaba nublado pero la lluvia había cesado, un frío viento recorrió el lugar. Ambos se estremecieron.

**– **¿Que es que? **–** Interrogo Victoria abrazándose a si misma **– **No hay nada Cas...

_Crack crack_

Esa vez lo oyó, había alguien o algo allí. No estaban solo. El telmarino se acerco a ella y desenvaino a Rhindon. La joven lo imito. **–**¿Quien anda ahí?**– **Exigió con voz seria.

_Fusf_

Una bola de fuego se estrello contra un árbol cercano. Ambas espadas estaban en el aire, tensar, alertas, preparadas.

_Fusf fusf fusf_

Los árboles empezaron a quemarse frente a sus ojos. Fuera lo que fuera se estaba acercando a ellos.

_Fusf_

Victoria estaba helada, podía sentir que Caspian jalaba su mano, pero no corría, no reaccionaba, sus músculos no se movían.

**– **¡VICTORIA, CORRE! **–** Grito el una vez mas. La realidad la golpeo, empezó a correr con fuerza, Caspian siempre un paso delante de ella, su mano iba dentro de la suya ayudándola a que no se resbalara en el suelo mojado. Sintió un fuerte calor en su brazo y un grito salio de sus labios. La había alcanzado. Caspian se giro hacia ella, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en para **– **Vamos, por favor. Tenemos que seguir **–** Le rogó mientras aceleraba el paso, ella sacudió su cabeza e ignoro las punzadas de dolor en la quemadura. Volvió su cabeza, necesitaba saber que los perseguía. Algo negro se movió entre los árboles, se regreso de inmediato, demasiado asustada como para ver por más tiempo.

Un par de ojos azules los observaban detalladamente.

**– **Pueden huir, pueden correr, pero jamás esconderse de mi **–** La grave voz del desconocido recorrió todo el lugar. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ambos. Caspian acelero aun mas el paso, de la nada se detuvo.

**–** ¿Que haces? **–** Grito Victoria, la lluvia empezaba a caer de nuevo.

**–** Vete, ve al Castillo, busca ayuda. ¡Ahora! **–** Le ordeno.

**– **¿Que? Caspian, no te dejare aquí. ¡Vamos! **–** Rogó ella jalando su brazo. El sonido de pesados pasos se escucho detrás de ambos **–** ¡Caspian, muévete!

**– **¡Vete ya! **–** Grito él.

**–** No Cas, no, por favor ven **–** Las lagrimas ardían dentro de sus ojos amenazando con salir y mezclarse con la lluvia que caía. Apenas podía ver el rostro del telmarino.

**–** ¡VETE VICTORIA! ¡VETE DE AQUI! **–** Grito de nuevo, y ella esa vez no pudo negarse. Con una última mirada a los ojos de Caspian, que le rogaban, que le suplicaban que se fuera, que se salvara, que huyera, empezó a correr una vez más.

* * *

_"Tu voz fue todo lo que escuche_

_Recibí lo que merecía_

_Y cada pérdida y mentira_

_Y cada verdad negada_

_Y cada excusa y despedida_

_Fueron errores demasiado grandes para ocultarlos_

_Conseguí lo que merecía_

_A través de esta nueva separación..."_

**New Divide - Linkin Park.**

* * *

_**Yeeey, i'm back girls... Hahahahha, si ya tengo compu :D :D :D :D De verdad que muchisisisisisimas gracias a AstridBarreiro por subir los ultimos dos capts, y si ella esta loca pero asi la amo 3, como a todas uds :D**_

_**Casi 20 reviews en 3 capitulos? :O :O :O :O Wow chicas, no tienen idea de como les agradezco**_

_**Boeeh, no me alargo mucho xd**_

_**Revieewwws? :D :D :D**_

_**PD: En mi face Sofia Lugo, hare un album con fotos sobre la historia, cuando tengan tiempo agreguenme y pasense *_***_

_**Besos!**_


	5. Emergency

**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes._**

**_Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria vera que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlo. Caspian/OC_**

**Capitulo V - Emergency**

* * *

_"Creo que tenemos una emergencia_

_Creo que tenemos una emergencia..."_

* * *

Corría y corría. Solo oía el sonido de la lluvia, el alcance de su vista era poco, apenas veía a donde iba. Además, su mente no estaba centrada en eso, la imagen de Caspian quedándose atrás taladraba profundamente su cerebro.

_Plas_

Cayó al suelo mojado y no pudo levantarse. Su rostro lleno de agua, sin saber si eran sus lágrimas o las gotas de la lluvia. Ya no le importaba, su mirada perdida en el camino que acababa de tomar "Vete Victoria, vete" Las palabras retumbaron en su mente, apretó sus ojos con dolor. ¿Como había podido dejarlo allí solo? ¿A su único amigo? ¿A quien le había dado la mano desde el primer día? Sintió _asco_ de si misma

– No Cas... No puedo dejarte... ¡No puedo! – Grito sobre el sonido de la lluvia cayendo. Trastabillando se levanto y volvió a correr, como nunca lo había hecho... Su brazo ardía por la quemada, pero eso no importaba, solo una cosa llenaba su mente, salvarlo. Fuera lo que fuera, ella lo salvaría.

* * *

_"...Si pensaste que me iría_

_Estabas muy equivocado_

_La razón es que no me quedare esperando_

_¿Estas escuchándome?_

_¿Estas mirándome?..."_

* * *

La vista de Caspian se quedo observando el lugar vacío donde un momento antes había estado Victoria. Rhindon se mantenía tensa en su mano. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, su instinto de conservación le gritaba que saliera de ahí, que se alejara de allí. Pero otro lado de su mente, la mas fuerte, le decía que se quedara, que afrontara lo que iba hacia el. Su cabello negro permanecía pegado a su cara, totalmente mojado.

Los árboles en frente de el se movieron. Un trueno cayo del cielo, una figura negra y roja apareció frente a el. Se mantuvo imperturbable ante la criatura.

Un dragón. Su cuerpo totalmente recubierto por escamas rojas brillantes, sus grandes alas rojas se mantenían erguidas y altaneras. La cola se movía de un lado a otro, recubierta de gruesas espinas. Su cabeza recubierta por grandes espinas. Su pecho y cola hechos de hueso, dándole el aspecto de una armadura. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de el. La bestia sonrió maliciosamente. – ¿Quien eres? – Pregunto con su voz grave.

Caspian se irguió y respondió con orgullo –Rey Caspian X "El Navegante" Señor de Cair Paravel y Emperador de las Islas Solitarias.

El dragón asintió lentamente –Te asombraría saber quien soy yo.

– ¿Quien eres? – Demando el telmarino con voz clara y precisa, sin dejarse intimidar por la criatura que se paseaba delante de él.

– ¡Caspian!– La voz de una mujer hizo eco entre la lluvia que aun caía. El Rey palideció ante la voz. No... No podía ser ella.

Una pelirroja apareció entre los árboles, y corrió hasta el. – ¡¿Que haces aquí?– Le grito. Se había quedado por ella, para darle tiempo de que huyera y llegara a un lugar seguro, no para que regresara junto a él.

– No pude... Yo no podía dejarte... No podían Una risa burlona retumbo junto a ellos. Victoria se giro y sus orbes verdes estuvieron a punto de salir de sus orbitas. ¿Un dragón? Paseaba lentamente de un lado a otro, una sonrisa burlona adornaba su boca escamada. Desenvaino a Agatha, tratando no imaginar mucho al dragón en acción

– ¿Hermoso no?– Hizo una pausa – El amor no existe amigos míos... Espero que lo recuerden cuando sus corazón latan por una ultima vez – Su boca se lleno de fuego, fuego que iba hacia ellos. Caspian cubrió a Victoria con su cuerpo, sabiendo que era su final, que no había podido hacer nada para salvarla, que estaban ahí por su culpa y nadie cambiarias aquello.

Una luz azul ilumino el lugar, encontrándose con el peligroso fuego. El telmarino abrió sus ojos, la luz venia de una figura detrás de ellos. – ¡Corre!– Le grito rápidamente a Victoria. Ella tomo su mano y regreso a correr. Caspian volvió su cabeza, un par de ojos verdes lo miraban con satisfacción. "Gracias" Retumbo la palabra en su mente. Palideció ante la voz femenina dentro de su cabeza, pero no era momento para analizarla, era momento para salir de allí.

La lluvia empezaba a dejar de caer, facilitándoles el camino. Graduó la rapidez de ambos cuando vio Cair Paravel en la lejanía. Victoria se dejo caer en el suelo mojado, respirando con pesadez – ¿En realidad paso todo eso? – Pregunto un momento después, mas para si misma que para el telmarino.

– Si, fue totalmente real – Respondió él sentándose junto a ella. Victoria permaneció en silencio, ordenando las ideas en su cabeza. Sin duda alguna estaba en un mundo totalmente distinto al que había conocido durante toda su vida. ¿Dragones? Eso jamás lo había imaginado... – Estas herida – Murmuro Caspian sacándola de sus pensamientos. Su vista se giro hacia su brazo, y de la nada, el ardor desapareció.

– No es nada – Intento tranquilizarlo, pero él negó. Una de sus manos viajo hasta el inicio de su cabello, en su frente. Lo levanto levemente, un líquido rojo y viscoso caía del lugar. Bajo la mano y se la mostró a su compañera. _Sangre. _Frunció los labios hacia un lado – Estoy bien – Intento de nuevo.

– Ven, te llevare al curandero... Tengo cosas que arreglar – Dijo usando su tono de Rey. Victoria frunció el ceño ante las palabras.

– ¿Que cosas?

– Creo que ya se que es lo que esta causando todo esto – Respondió mientras caminaban hacia el interior del Castillo.

– ¿El dragón?

– No es cualquier dragón Victoria. Puede hablar, no había conocido a ninguno que pudiera hacerlo. Es poderoso... Bastante – Tuvo que admitir. Se planto en frente de la habitación de la inglesa. Con voz mas suave y amable volvió a hablar – Prométeme que iras al curandero.

Ella resoplo, haciendo puchero. Caspian negó, sin tener intención de cambiar su actitud. Ella suspiro frustrada y asintió – Bien – Respondió resignada. El Rey asintió y fue hacia su propia habitación. Tenía cosas que arreglar.

* * *

_"...Esta es una emergencia_

_¿Me estas escuchando?_

_No puedo fingir que no lo veo_

_No puedes decir que es tu culpa_

_Aunque a nadie le importe_

_(La razón es que he visto morir al amor muchas veces...)"_

* * *

– Vendaval... ¿Que consiguieron? – Pregunto una vez estando dentro de la Sala de armerías. Tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa, ansioso.

– Nada Majestad, no hay rastros de a donde haya podido ir. Solo quedaron las marcas de los árboles quemados, la lluvia se llevo todo – Explico el centauro con pesar. Un gruñido salio de la garganta del Rey mientras se daba media vuelta, dejando caer su vista en el gran mapa de Narnia guindado en la pared.

– ¿Donde estas? – Se pregunto en voz baja, analizándolo con la mirada. Un dragón no podía ir de un lugar a otro sin ser visto, era imposible. Algo o alguien lo ayudaba, y era imprescindible averiguar eso. – Esta bien Vendaval. Gracias – Se dirigió de nuevo al General. El narniano asintió y se inclino ante el Rey, un par de segundos después Caspian estaba solo en la Sala. Su vista regreso al gigantesco mapa. Pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, específicamente en los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido apenas unas horas.

Nada de eso se lo había esperado. ¿Un dragón? Jamás, el último que había visto había sido a Eustace... Además algo o alguien los había salvado de la nada. El "Gracias" femenino volvió a retumbar en su mente. Paso una mano por su largo cabello marrón, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

_Toc toc_

_– _Adelante _– _Respondió de inmediato, girándose hacia la puerta. Victoria entro lentamente, una delgada venda adornaba su cabeza. Caspian sonrió levemente ante esto, la inglesa rodó sus ojos con fastidio. El telmarino se dejo caer en una de las sillas de la mesa, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos. Una delgada mano se poso en su hombro, apretándolo ligeramente. – No debiste haber regresado – Murmuro finalmente.

Un suspiro salio de los labios de la joven – No debiste haberte quedado – Respondió.

El Rey negó con su cabeza, mientras levantaba la mirada – Es mi deber, proteger a mi pueblo – Hizo una pausa – Y a las personas que me importan – Admitió en voz baja, llegando muy bajo a los oídos de Victoria. Un leve sonrojo lleno sus mejillas.

– Gracias – Susurro mirando el mapa de la pared. Dejando que su mirada quedara perdida allí.

_Toc toc toc_

La puerta sonó antes los toques desesperados. Ambos se levantaron sorprendidos – ¡Pase! – Llamo Caspian.

– ¡Majestad! – Dijo uno de los siervos – Uno de los grifos custodias ha venido, un nuevo incendio mi Señor... Cerca de Beruna.

– ¡Quédate! – Le dijo a Victoria antes de salir corriendo de la habitación a las caballerizas, varios soldados lo esperaban allí. Montando a Batallador, quien ya estaba ensillado, el grupo salio de inmediato al nuevo lugar atacado.

* * *

_"...He visto morir al amor_

_De muchas formas_

_Cuando merecía estar vivo_

_He visto llorar al amor_

_Muchas veces_

_Así que usare cada oportunidad que tengo_

_Para sentirlo una vez mas..."_

* * *

El sonido de un cuerno resonó por las paredes de Cair Paravel. Anunciando la llegada del grupo. Victoria dejo caer su libro y salio corriendo a su búsqueda. El grupo venia con las cabezas gachas, y ella temió lo peor. Espero a que entraran, hablaría a solas con Caspian.

Sabiendo exactamente que era lo que ella haría, paso por su lado en dirección a su estudio, podía oír los pasos de Victoria detrás de él. Entro al lugar, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él, unos segundos después, Victoria estaba ya junto a él.

– ¿Que paso? – Pregunto finalmente.

Caspian se giro, dejando que su vista se perdiera en algún punto invisible de la pared. – Nada... Absolutamente nada – Y ella supo a que se refería, habían llegado tarde, no había nada ni nadie para salvar. Ambos se quedaron estancados en un pesado silencio. – Se esta saliendo de mis manos – Admitió con voz frustrada. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los verde de Victoria, las orbes telmarinas ardían en lágrimas amargas. Luchando por salir y gritar la frustración que lo llenaba.

Victoria estaba en silencio, sin conseguir las palabras para poder consolar a su amigo. ¿Que podía decirle? ¿Todo va a estar bien? Ella no podía prometerle algo que no podía cumplir. Era lo suficientemente realista como para saber los daños que podía hacer aquello, y ya Caspian tenía demasiado dentro de su mente. Un largo suspiro salio de los labios de su compañero, paso una mano por su rostro.

– La próxima vez estaremos preparados... No habrán mas muertes – Dijo mas para si mismo que para Victoria. Se negaba a que una vida más se perdiera por su propia incompetencia. A que un narniano o telmarino más muriera en manos de esa nueva amenaza. Primero daría su vida antes de que aquello pasara...

* * *

_"...Pienso que tenemos una emergencia_

_Pienso que tenemos una emergencia_

_Haces todo lo posible para mostrarme el amor_

_El problema es que,_

_No sabes lo que es el amor..."_

* * *

Podía escuchar con facilidad el aleteo de sus alas detrás de él y el viento correr a través de su escamada piel. Los gritos de dolor y agonía aun resonaban en su mente, pero las aparto a una esquina de su cerebro. Observando con su magnifica vista a Narnia.

_Tus errores te perseguirán toda tu vida hijo mío, ya no hay nada que hacer _Esas palabras llegó a su mente de la nada, esas palabras que había intentado borrar durante todo ese tiempo, y había fallado completamente. _¿Que ocurrió contigo? _Las frases giraban y giraban en torno a su mente. _Quizás algún día puedas conseguir el perdón_.

Sacudió su cabeza molesto e incomodo, un gruñido salio a través de sus filosos dientes. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, aleteo con fuerza.

_Tú no eras así... Vuelve a ser el de antes, vuelve a ser el hombre del que yo me enamore ._La voz de _ella _retumbo una vez más su mente, apretó sus ojos azules.

– No fuiste mas que una mentira – Dijo para si mismo – Una maldita mentira. Una mentira que esta muerta – Se convenció una vez más.

_Inmortal por el resto de los días. Un corazón vacío y dolido por siempre. _La voz regreso a su mente una vez más.

Una risa burlona salio de sus labios – Si – Admitió – Un corazón dolido y vacío que recuperara el trono que una vez le perteneció – Con eso descendió donde su ejercito lo esperaba.

El momento había llegado, habían pasado suficientes años, la esperaba había acabado. Si aquella era su maldición, _todos _la vivirían junto a él.

* * *

_"...Estas cicatrices no se desvanecerán_

_A nadie le importa_

_Pero aun así,_

_He visto morir al amor de muchas formas_

_He visto llorar al amor muchas veces_

_Cuando merecía estar vivo_

_¿Estas escuchándome?_

_¿Estas mirándome?_

_Creo que tenemos una emergencia..."_

**Emergency - Paramore.**

* * *

**_Helloooo! :D :D Aqui de nuevo... Bueno, primero, la cancion del capt a mi parecer es muy buena, asi que se las recomiendo :D (adoro a paramore) aja a lo nuestro. Les respondere una cosa que varias me han preguntado._**

**_Sisisisi habra amor. Por Dios, no soy nadie sin una historia con amor :$ Solo que esperen un poquito, el fic tendra cerca de 20 capitulos (en realidad se exactamente cuantos, pero no se los dire muajajajaja) _**

**_Ya para el proximo capitulo, sabran que es lo que esta pasando en Narnia, algo asi como con lujo de detalles, pues eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrio del fic, y muero por publicarlo por fin_**

**_Creo que a muy pocas les gusto el suspenso del capt pasado, pero que les puedo decir, estoy un poco loca... Pero uds SHHH._**

**_De nuevo, las invito a pasarse por mi face Sofia Lugo. Subire la foto del dragon *_* y el fin de semana, la foto de Agatha, pq veran que a esa le tengo que hacer ciertos arreglos._**

**_Bueno ya, me alargue mucho_**

**_Les gusto? REVIEEEEWS? *_*_**


	6. Over And Over

**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes._**

**_Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria verá que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlo. Caspian/OC_**

**Capitulo VI – Over And Over**

* * *

_"Siento que cada día, todo es igual_

_Esto me derrumba, pero soy el único al cual culpar_

_Aquí voy una vez mas_

_A buscarte una vez más_

_¿Por que hago esto?..."_

* * *

– ¿Donde esta el Profesor? – Le pregunto Caspian a Victoria. La aludida levanto la vista de sus botas, las cuales un momento antes observaba con extrema concentración.

Ella se encogió de hombros – En su estudio, supongo – Dudo – ¿Por que?

– Creo que ya deberíamos llevarlo a la _cámara._

_– _Vamos entonces – Acordó ella. Su compañero asintió, y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el estudio del Profesor. Entraron sin ninguna presentación oficial. El lugar estaba lleno de bibliotecas por todos lados, cada una llenas de pergaminos y libros tan antiguos como la Edad de Oro y tan nuevos como Cair Paravel. El viejo profesor levanto la vista del pergamino que leía.

– Buenas tardes – Saludo amablemente.

– Buenas tardes – Respondieron a coro los dos jóvenes, se acercaron a él.

– ¿En que puedo ayudarles? – Pregunto el medio enano arreglando sus gafas en su nariz.

– ¿Estas ocupado? – Pregunto Caspian con delicadeza. El Profesor se había convertido en el padre que siempre quiso y al que le arrebataron años atrás, la figura de admiración que cualquiera necesitaba, y en su salvador. Si lo que le estaba por pedir lo afectaba de alguna manera, desistiría al instante. Cornelius negó con su cabeza – Hay algo que queremos enseñarte.

Un peculiar brillo de curiosidad lleno el brillo de sus viejos ojos – ¿Que?

– Vamos – Murmuro Caspian.

En silencio los tres caminaron por los pasillos de Cair Paravel hasta llegar a las puertas ya conocidas por los tres. Sin decir palabra alguna, los guardias abrieron la entrada para ellos. Caspian tomo la primera antorcha y la llevo por el camino – ¿Caspian? – Lo llamo el anciano – ¿A donde vamos? – El Profesor sabía perfectamente que ese era el camino hacia la cámara del tesoro de los Pevensie, el Rey telmarino lo había llevado un par de ocasiones, ¿pero por que ir una vez más?

– Un momento – Pidió Caspian. Victoria permanecía en silencio, distraída totalmente. Caspian la observo preocupado, ella sacudió su cabeza y regreso a la realidad. Negó levemente, tranquilizando al Rey. Las escaleras hasta la supuesta última cámara empezaron. Caspian liderando el camino con la antorcha, seguido por el Profesor y por ultimo, Victoria, cerrando la marcha.

Cornelius llego por fin a la cámara, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, intentando recuperar el aliento. El telmarino se dirigió inmediatamente a la pared con la que Victoria se había tropezado. Con facilidad, el pasadillo salio a la luz. Las cejas del anciano se alzaron en sorpresa – ¿Que es eso? – Pregunto dando un paso hacia el sitio.

– Lo encontramos hace unos días – Explico Victoria, hablando por primera vez desde que estaban juntos. Caspian empezó a descender las escaleras, los otros dos lo siguieron. Unos minutos después habían llegado a la puerta de oro solidó. Empujando con fuerza, el Rey la abrió. Colocando la antorcha en el aceite por segunda vez, la cámara se ilumino por completo, dejando ver el tesoro oculto por años.

El anciano se quedo en silencio durante un buen rato, observando con admiración el lugar, acercándose a los altares y los tesoros tirando en el suelo. Victoria se recostó de una pared mirándolo mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro. Caspian se coloco junto a ella – ¿Pasa algo? – Normalmente la inglesa siempre tenía algo que decir, o algo que hacer, era extraño verla sin hacer algo. Si la conocía un poco, podía jurar que algo le ocurría.

Ella se quedo en silencio, buscando algo que le explicara su extraño comportamiento. Le sonrió levemente a su compañero – No... Olvídalo.

* * *

_"...Una y otra vez_

_Me enamoro de ti_

_Una y otra vez_

_Me enamoro de ti_

_Así quiera evitarlo..."_

* * *

– ¿Segura? – Se pregunto él. No creía en lo que decía.

Victoria asintió, sin querer decir algo más. Caspian suspiro, no conseguiría sacarle algo más. Se despego de la pared y se acerco al Profesor.

– ¿Tiene alguna idea de quien pueda haber sido esto? – Fue al grano de inmediato.

Cornelius pensó durante varios instantes – De muchas personas en verdad, esta antes de la cámara de los Reyes de Antaño, pudo haber sido de monarcas anterior de la Bruja Blanca. Son demasiados en realidad – Reflexiono él.

Victoria camino junto a ellos en silencio, y se acerco a los cuadros, los miro mientras ladeaba su cabeza. Seguía pareciéndole inexplicable que estuvieran quemados de aquella forma, no cuando todo lo demás continuaba intacto. Un pequeño brillo llamo su atención desde la parte mas baja de la pintura, se agacho frente a ella. Un parte mínima brillaba, paso sus dedos por allí. Al levantarlos para examinarlos, estaban totalmente negros, por las cenizas y la pintura quemada. Una idea de formo dentro de su cabeza, removió los objetos tirados en el suelo, hasta que encontró una daga. Con cuidado, paso la daga varias veces por la superficie, consiguió eliminar la capa quemada de allí. Paso una vez más sus dedos. La placa de la pintura relució levemente.

– **"**Reina Althea "La Defensora", Rey Astrian "El Ingenioso"**"** – Leyó en voz alta. Los dos hombres se giraron hacia ella, con ayuda de Caspian el Profesor se irguió y se acerco a ella.

– ¿Quienes? – Pregunto el Profesor.

– La Reina Althea y el Rey Astrian – Repitió poniéndose de pie – Creo que la cámara era de ambos.

– La Guerra de los Fantasmas... – Dijo en voz baja Cornelius, hablando para si mismo – Se supone que era una simple leyenda.

Caspian se giro hacia él – ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto.

– Creo que uno de mis pergaminos lo explicaría mejor... ¿Podemos volver?

Los dos jóvenes asintieron. El Rey tomo una de las antorchas y empezaron a subir de nuevo, mas lento, esperando imperturbables al Profesor. Unos minutos mas tardes estaban de nuevo en los pasillos públicos de Cair Paravel. Los tres caminaron hasta el estudio del Profesor. Caspian cerró con cuidado la puerta detrás de él.

Cornelius acaricio su barbilla en un gesto pensativo. – Es un pergamino muy antiguo, podría estar en cualquier lugar de acá o de la biblioteca – Admitió con pesar mientras se acercaban a una de las bibliotecas llenas de pergaminos.

Caspian suspiro – Empecemos – Murmuro intentando ser optimista.

* * *

_"...Pareciera que cada día eres el mismo_

_Pero me enamoro de ti,_

_No puedo evitarlo_

_Aquí voy de nuevo_

_A buscarte una vez mas..."_

* * *

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, y la noche ya había caído. Victoria yacía dormida en uno de los sofás del estudio, su cabello rojo cubría todo su rostro. El Rey y la mitad enana continuaban buscando entre los montones de papeles del lugar.

Un resoplido frustrado salio de los labios de Caspian – Dudo que este aquí... Ha de estar en la biblioteca.

– En la biblioteca del Castillo hay más de mil pergaminos Caspian... Nunca lo encontraremos – Tuvo que decir el Profesor.

– ¿En realidad no tienes alguna idea de quienes eran?

Cornelius asintió – Fueron Reyes de Narnia, protagonistas de la Guerra de los Fantasmas. El problema es que no los recuerdo bien, fueron unos de los tantos Reyes que Narnia tuvo.

Victoria se removió en el sofá mientras se sentaba, un profundo bostezo salio de sus labios. Caspian se volvió hacia ella – Lo sentimos, no quisimos despertarte.

Ella negó lentamente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello – No importa, debí ayudarlos, no dormirme. ¿Encontraron algo? – Pregunto poniéndose de pie, sus ánimos habían regresado.

Los otros dos negaron con pesar – No – Respondió Caspian finalmente, pasando una mano por su cabello – Mañana tendremos que buscar en la biblioteca.

– ¡Allí hay cientos de pergaminos! – Casi chillo Victoria.

– Mas de mil – Corrigió Cornelius, ella suspiro pesadamente.

– No lo conseguiremos... ¿Seguros de que no esta aquí?

Caspian observo al Profesor – ¿Cree que podemos buscar un poco más?

Él asintió, – Supongo que si... Buscare un poco de te – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del estudio – Volveré en un momento – Prometió saliendo del sitio. Caspian sonrió, su antiguo Profesor siempre hacia aquello a una hora exacta de la noche, sabia perfectamente que volvería en media hora.

– ¿Por que sonríes? – Pregunto Victoria mirándolo con una sonrisa.

– El Profesor... Nunca cambia – Bromeo mientras regresaba a una de las bibliotecas. Victoria tomo una de las escaleras, teniendo en mente buscar en las partes superiores del estante. – Ten cuidado – Advirtió Caspian, ella rodó sus ojos mientras subía los peldaños de la escalera. Pego su cuerpo a ella mientras sacaba y revisaba los pergaminos. Introdujo la mano hasta adentro, quizas estuviera mas al fondo, penso intentando ser optimista. Sus dedos rozaron la superficie rugosa de uno de los pergaminos, pero no los alcanzaba. Subio un peldaño mas, y estirandose un poco mas, saco el pergamino del lugar, lo observo sin abrirlo, estaba lleno de polvo, como si no hubiera sido abierto en unos cuantos años, y estaba segura de que era así. Tomando otro par de pergaminos empezó su descenso en la pequeña escalera.

Sabía que le quedaban menos de seis peldaños por bajar, pero cada uno de estos eran circulares.

Su bota resbalo.

Emitió un chillido mientras soltaba los pergaminos. Caspian que pasaba por en frente de ella se giro inmediato, solo para sentir como el cuerpo de Victoria caía encima de él junto con los pergaminos. Ambos cuerpos chocaron contra el suelo de madera, gimieron ante el golpe. Caspian abrió sus ojos al instante, podía sentir la respiración agitada de Victoria en su rostro. – ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto tratando de ignorar el calor que acababa de llenar su cuerpo.

La inglesa abrió lentamente sus ojos, para encontrarse a un par de ojos marrones que la miraban detalladamente – Si – Consiguió decir. Sintió una de las manos de Caspian en su cintura, sus mejillas se coloraron intensamente al instante. Se sentó al instante, desviando la mirada, sintiendo aun el intenso calor en su rostro. Caspian se sentó junto a ella, huyendo a la mirada de la joven.

* * *

_"...Una y otra vez_

_Me enamoro de ti_

_Una y otra vez_

_Me enamoro de ti_

_Así quiera evitarlo..."_

* * *

Victoria trago con dificultad mientras agarraba temblorosamente uno de los pergaminos, lo abrió con delicadeza. Negó lentamente con su cabeza – No es este.

– Este tampoco – Suspiro Caspian poniendo el pergamino a un lado. – No esta aquí... Ha de estar en la biblioteca.

Un gemido salio de la garganta de Victoria – ¿Por que tanto interés en averiguar quienes eran?

El telmarino de encogió de hombros – No encuentras una cámara del tesoro abandonada todos los días – Ella asintió a su lado. Era sensato. La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al Profesor Cornelius. Sus pasos eran pesados. Victoria se dio cuenta de que ya estaban excediendo los límites del anciano.

– Mejor será continuar mañana... Debemos descansar – Dijo poniéndose de pie. Los otros dos asintieron – Buenas noches – Dijo hacia el Profesor, que camino hacia una puerta lateral, que iba hacia su propio dormitorio.

Caspian y Victoria caminaron en silencio por el pasillo que iba hacia la habitación de la ella. Llegaron a la puerta, ambos se detuvieron allí aun sin decir una palabra, pero tampoco haciendo gesto alguno para irse. Ambas manos de Victoria se levantaron, rozaron las bolsas que empezaban a formarse debajo de las orbes marrones de Caspian – Tienes que descansar Cas... No puedes hacerlo todo tu.

El telmarino negó lentamente con su cabeza – Ahora hay cosas mas importantes que mi bienestar – Dijo tomando las manos de Victoria entre las suyas y separándolas de su rostro.

– No ayudaras a Narnia estando enfermo. Descansa – Repitió Victoria.

– Lo intentare – Murmuro él para calmarla. La joven le sonrió levemente

– Buenas noches Cas – Y se puso de puntillas, besando su mejilla. Un segundo después, había desaparecido detrás de la puerta. Sonriendo de lado empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

* * *

– _¿Ángel? – Pregunto Victoria parpadeando varias veces, acostumbrando su vista a la blancura del lugar._

_Frente a ella se materializo Ángel sonriendo levemente – Hola de nuevo._

_– ¿Viviste en Narnia cierto? – Murmuro la inglesa yendo directo al grano. Antes de dormir la idea de que quizás su compañera actual supiera algo de la leyenda llego a su mente. Y así ella fuera real o no, quizás pudiera ayudarla._

_Ángel asintió lentamente – Si ¿Por?_

_– ¿Que sabes de la Guerra de los Fantasmas? – La morena se quedo en silencio varios momentos, pensando en lo que le decía la pelirroja._

_– Bastante, en realidad. ¿Que deseas saber?_

_– Todo – Dijo Victoria sentándose junto a ella, Ángel asintió mientras suspiraba y empezaba su relato._

_– Antes del reinado de la mismísima Bruja Blanca. Los descendientes del Rey Frank y la Reina Helen aun gobernaban a Narnia. En aquellos tiempos eran, El Rey Astrian "El Ingenioso" y la Reina Althea "La Defensora". Ambos unidos en matrimonio desde muy jóvenes, pero sus edades jamás interfirieron en el amor que se profesaban. Ellos no eran reyes ordinarios Victoria. Eran especiales, quizás los más especiales que Narnia haya tenido._

_– ¿Que tenían? – Interrumpió Victoria._

_– Eran guardianes. Los guardianes de dos elementos. Astrian era un ser temperamental y pasional, Aslan le dio el don de controlar al Fuego. Althea, por el contrario, era una mujer calmada y solo peligrosa cuando se le provocaba, ella manejaba el Agua. Eran totalmente opuestos, pero se decía, que eso era lo que los convertía en la pareja perfecta. No paso mucho tiempo para que sus diferencias se dejaran ver... Llego un punto en el que fueron demasiadas, y la lucha exploto. Nadie supo exactamente que lo ocasiono, pero Astrian le declaro la guerra a Althea. Ella huyo a los bosques, donde consiguió refugio con algunos de los narnianos. Lentamente cada narniano eligió su bando. Y, un año después estaban preparados para la guerra. La historia la llamo la Guerra de los Fantasmas, ella "La Fantasma Blanca", y él "El Fantasma Negro". Sus corazón ya totalmente distanciados por el odio que se profesaban, buscaron todas las maneras posibles de acabar con el otro – Hizo una pausa, organizando las ideas en su mente. Victoria la miraba ansiosa – Pero a pesar de todo eso, su pueblo siempre estuvo sobre lo que ellos querían. Althea lo reto a un duelo a muerte._

_– ¿Quien gano? – Murmuro Victoria, interrumpiendo a Ángel una vez más._

_Ella le hizo ademán para que esperara – Se prohibió que alguno usara sus poderes. Seria un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El día llego... Ambos lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, defendiendo lo que creían que estaba bien. Pero, dicen que un corazón roto es el peor mal que puede afectar a una persona. Las fuerzas de Althea decayeron según los minutos pasaban, la idea de matar a su esposo se le hacia inaceptable en su mente. Y aquello le costo caro. Astrian no perdió tiempo en aprovechar su distracción, su espada atravesó su corazón sin premonición alguna. Althea murió al instante._

_El aliento quedo atrapado en la garganta de Victoria – ¿La asesino?_

_Ángel asintió – Si, pero no tardo ni un minuto en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Si, había ganado la guerra. Pero al costo de la única mujer a la que había amado en realidad. Se dice que la lloro durante tres días y tres noches en el mismo sitio donde la había asesinado. En la tercera noche un rayo azul bajo desde el cielo y los impacto a ambos. Althea había desaparecido, y Astrian se había convertido en un inmortal. El castigo por lo que había hecho seria llevar aquella carga en su mente y su corazón hasta que las estrellas cayeran de los cielos. Los ancianos contaban que, él en su locura y desesperación, la busco hasta los confines del mundo junto con todos los narnianos que habían estado de su lado, porque su error también había caído sobre ellos, se volvieron inmortales... La leyenda cuenta finalmente que el día que él se diera cuenta que ella estaba muerta y que jamás volvería a su lado, él iría de nuevo a Narnia, a destruir todo a su paso, a destruir cualquier cosa que le recordara a su amada muerta._

_– ¿Todo eso es cierto? – Pregunto la inglesa unos momentos después, saliendo de su estupefacción._

_Ángel se encogió de hombros – La Guerra de los Fantasmas si ocurrió, pero no sabría que decir acerca del Rey Astrian._

_Victoria abrió su boca para decir algo más. Pero no lo logro._

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, parpadeo varias veces. Sentía su camisón pegado a su cuerpo sudado, apenas una vela estaba encendida en la habitación. Paso una mano por su rostro y se deshizo de la sabana, tomo las zapatillas que estaban en el suelo junto a la cama, una capa y la vela que estaba a poco de extinguirse. Salio de su habitación y camino por los pasillos. Sabia que era tarde, y que casi nadie estaba despierto en ese momento, excepto los soldados que estaban de guardia.

Se planto en frente de la habitación de Caspian. Y la realidad volvió a ella. Después de decirle que descansara ella iría a despertarlo y decirle que un producto de su imaginación le había contado todo acerca de la leyenda de la Guerra de los Fantasmas. Movió los dedos de sus manos indecisa. Aquello era urgente, algo en su mente o corazón, no sabía muy bien aquello, se lo decía. Resoplo molesta, era importante, y tenía que despertarlo para decirle.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, varias velas estaban encendidas en la habitación, en realidad, demasiadas como para poder dormir a gusto. Caspian estaba despierto, estaba sentado en el escritorio, sin camisa, leyendo unos papeles. Levanto la vista al sentir la puerta abrirse.

– ¿Victoria? – Se pregunto extrañado. – ¿Que haces aquí?

– ¿Que haces despierto? – Pregunto ella mirándolo con reproche. Él abrió la boca para excusarse, pero ella negó con su cabeza – Necesitamos hablar.

Caspian frunció el ceño mientras se ponía de pie. Victoria trago saliva al ver el cuerpo del telmarino, totalmente formado y delineado cada uno de sus músculos. Malditas hormonas adolescentes gruño en su interior mientras se obligaba a quitar la vista del Rey. Caspian permanecía imperturbable, sin haberse dado cuenta del desliz de su amiga. – ¿Que ocurre? – Pregunto regresándola a la realidad.

– La Guerra de los Fantasmas... Se que ocurrió – Caspian la miro extrañada, pero ella se sentó en la alfombra que cubría el suelo y empezó a relatar la misma historia que Ángel le había dicho minutos antes. El Rey escucho en silencio cada palabra dada por ella, sin interrupciones, intentando atar los cabos sueltos que quedaban en su mente.

Al terminar, al igual que ha ella le había pasado, Caspian se quedo en silencio varios minutos. Finalmente, hablo – ¿Como sabes todo eso?

Victoria maldijo en su interior, esa era la pregunta a la que le había estado huyendo, pasó una mano por su cuello, buscando una respuesta. No le podía decir que de un libro o pergamino, pues le pediría que se lo mostrara, y allí si estaría en problemas. Suspiro – Me lo dijeron en un sueño – Admitió en voz baja.

– No entendí Victoria.

Ella resoplo y dijo con tono más alto – Me lo dijeron en un sueño – Repitió.

Caspian la miro escéptico. – ¿Es en serio? – Pregunto finalmente.

– No me hables así Caspian – Hizo una pausa – No estoy loca – El telmarino la miro un buen rato, pensando que en realidad si lo estaba – ¡Esta bien! – Exclamo ella exasperada – Cree lo que quieras. Que te vaya bien buscando en la biblioteca. Buenas noches – Murmuro acercándose a la biblioteca.

– ¡No te molestes! – Pidió Caspian tomándola del brazo – Por favor – Pidió ya mas serio.

– No estoy loca Caspian – Respondió Victoria, claramente ofendida.

– No pienso que lo este – Ella lo miro sin creerle ni una palabra – ¡Es en serio! Entiéndeme, es algo difícil aceptar que llegues a estas horas de la noche a mi habitación, me hables de una leyenda casi olvidada y me digas que lo oíste en un sueño.

Sus ojos verdes lo miraban mal – No estoy loca – Repitió una vez mas, intentando zafarse del agarre del Rey. – Cree lo que quieres – Caspian sonrió descaradamente – ¡Déjame ir!

El telmarino rió – No te molestes – Ella se mantuvo en silencio peleando por soltarse – Te creo Victoria. Creo todo lo que dijiste – Acepto finalmente.

– Ahora yo no te creo – Caspian rodó sus ojos, ella sin duda se ponía sensible a esas horas.

– ¡Por el amor a Aslan, Victoria! Te creo, te creo, te creo – Repitió varias veces.

– ¿De verdad? – Interrogo ella estrechando sus ojos hacia él.

Caspian soltó el agarre y levanto ambas palmas, en señal de rendición – Si, te creo totalmente Ella asintió lentamente mientras bostezaba – Pero mañana podemos discutirlo, ve a dormir.

Ella rodó sus ojos mientras tomaba la vela una vez mas – Buenas noches – Murmuro restregando sus dedos en su ojos como una niña pequeña.

– Buenas noches – Respondió él mientras se quedaba solo en su habitación. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Ella era especial sin duda alguna.

* * *

_"...Tantos pensamientos que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza_

_Pero no importa, seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo_

_Una y otra vez_

_Me enamoro de ti_

_Una y otra vez_

_Haces que me enamore de ti_

_Una y otra vez, una y otra vez_

_Aunque ni siquiera lo intentes..."_

**Over And Over – Three Days Grace.**

* * *

_**AAAAA No tienen idea de como me costo escribir este capitulo, normalmento duro que si dos horas entre escribirlo buscar la cancion y arreglarlo. Con este dure dos diaas ._. Que desgracia no? Boeeh, creo que me bien, y por fin pude escribir lo de la leyenda.**_

_**Buenoo, creo que ya el amor va viniendo en la historia. Lo prometo! Habra amor! Solo esperen unos capitulos mas par favar! No me extiendo mas.**_

_**Les gustoo? Revieeews? :D**_


	7. When You're Gone

**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes._**

**_Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria verá que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlo. Caspian/OC_**

**Capitulo VII – When You're Gone**

**

* * *

**

_"Cuando te vas_

_Cuento los pasos que das_

_¿No ves cuanto te necesito ahora mismo?"_

* * *

**– **¿En realidad ocurrió así? – Pregunto Caspian. Él junto con el Profesor y Victoria estaban en su estudio, discutiendo la historia que Ángel le había contado a ella.

– Has refrescado mi memoria – Respondió el anciano dirigiéndose a Victoria – Eso fue lo que ocurrió.

– ¿Incluso la inmortalidad de Astrian? – Murmuro ella.

Cornelius se encogió de hombros – La Guerra de los Fantasmas si ocurrió, pero quizás, la inmortalidad de Astrian haya sido una exageración. No podría decirte si es cierto o no.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron lentamente.

_Toc toc_

_– _Adelante – Llamo Caspian. Un siervo telmarino entro, haciendo una reverencia a los presentes, se dirigió al medio enano.

– Profesor, los Señores del Concejo piden su presencia – Dijo respetuosamente. Los tres asintieron y él salio del estudio.

Cornelius se volvió hacia los otros – Supongo que podremos continuar esta charla mas tarde ¿no? – Pregunto amablemente.

– Claro – Respondió Caspian, su ex-tutor asintió y un par de segundos después, estaba solo él y Victoria en el estudio. El telmarino se dejo caer en el sillón junto a ella, quien sonreía orgullosamente – ¿Que? – Pregunto un momento después.

Ella amplio su sonrisa – No estoy loca.

– No mas de lo que yo imagine – Bromeo él. En respuesta, la inglesa codeo su costado.

– Tonto.

Con un suspiro dejo caer su cabeza en su hombro, bostezo aburrida.

– Hace mucho que no practicamos – Empezó Caspian, un nuevo suspiro salio de la boca de la joven.

– ¿Ahora? – Interrogo levantando su cabeza y mirándolo haciendo puchero. Pero el Rey se mantuvo imperturbable.

Sonriendo asintió – Si, vamos – Ella resoplo mientras se ponía de pie.

– Vamos – Respondió un poco más animada.

* * *

Agacho su cabeza con rapidez, oyó el zumbido de la espada casi rozar su oreja. Sonrió competitivamente, retándola. Ella correspondió su sonrisa, blandiendo a Agatha hacia él. – ¡Perfecto! – La felicito, ella alzo sus cejas. Esa vez, él ataco. Ella retrocedió en seguida, la espada rozo su camisa, pero no le importo. Rhindon y Agatha chocaron en el aire.

Usando sus fuerzas, Caspian consiguió bajar ambas espadas, Victoria resoplo y él rió entre dientes. Se lanzo hacia el Rey una vez más, provocando que retrocediera, sabiendo que había estado a punto de ser herido. Ella sonrió orgullosa. Aprovechando su momento de distracción, él blandió a su espada hacia ella, una maldición salia de sus labios mientras caía al suelo. Rhindon rozaba su garganta.

– No te distraigas – Regaño él quitando la espada de su garganta y sentándose en la hierba junto a ella. Ambos habían tenido ya unos buenos combates, era tiempo de descansar. Victoria se dejo caer en la hierba respirando profundamente. Levanto su vista al cielo, estaba levemente teñido de gris, Caspian se acostó junto a ella. – Lloverá.

– ¿Que? Creí que ya te gustaba la lluvia – Respondió ella riendo con ganas.

Caspian rodó sus ojos – Como tu digas – Dijo sonriendo levemente.

– ¡MAJESTAD! ¡MAJESTAD! – Gritaba Mericheep corriendo hacia la pareja. Ambos se sentaron rápidamente. El ratón llego totalmente agitado.

– ¿Que pasa? – Pregunto Caspian preocupado.

– Los Señores del Concejo lo llaman Majestad. ¡Es urgente! ¡Un ejercito esta marchando a los campos de Beruna!

El Rey se puso de pie de inmediato, y salio corriendo a la Sala del Trono. Se volvió tan solo una vez, su mirada se encontró con la de Victoria. Ella negó levemente y él empezó a correr hacia la Sala del Trono.

* * *

_"...Nunca me he sentido de esta manera_

_Todo lo que hago hace que te recuerde_

_Y la ropa que dejaste esta tirada en el piso_

_Huelen a ti_

_Amo todo lo que haces..."_

* * *

Abrió las puertas con brusquedad – ¿Que esta pasando? – Pregunto rápidamente caminando hacia su Trono, llego a él, pero no se sentó. Espero expectante la respuesta.

Un grifo se inclino ante él y respondió – Majestad, estaba encargado de custodiar la frontera, llegaron de la nada, quemaron y destruyeron todo... Solo yo pude huir – Murmuro con la cabeza gacha. La levanto de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban en confusión – Una cosa mas mi Señor, eran... Eran narnianos.

Caspian frunció el ceño – ¿Narnianos?

– Si, faunos, enanos, minotauros, bestias parlantes... Incluso gigantes.

– ¿Actualmente donde están? – Pregunto.

– Iban de camino a los campos de Beruna.

El pensó durante unos segundos – ¿Saben sus intenciones?

Uno de los Señores telmarinos se levanto de su silla, se inclino ante Caspian – Si destruyeron uno de los puestos de las frontera, me temo que han venido a lo mismo Majestades. Venían armados.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo para que arriben?

– Cinco días como máximo mi Señor – Respondió el grifo.

Caspian asintió lentamente – Llamen a los Generales de los escuadrones. Ellos no han venido a discutir – Con esas últimas palabras, la sesión acabo.

* * *

– ¿Condiciones del ejercito? – Pregunto Caspian automáticamente. Él junto con sus Generales estaban reunidos, una mesa en medio de ellos, con el mapa de Narnia extendido en ella.

– Perfectas Majestad, listas para partir mañana mismo si lo desea.

– ¿Totalmente seguro de ello?

– Si mi Señor.

Caspian asintió lentamente – Partimos mañana. Iremos a los campos de Beruna.

– Por supuesto Majestad – Con eso, los Generales salieron de la sala, a preparar a sus escuadrones.

El Rey pasó una mano por su rostro. ¿Como era posible que de la nada un nuevo ejercito estuviera en camino a buscar la guerra? ¿Además narnianos? Algo se le estaba escapando de las manos... El problema era que, no lo recordaba.

Caminaba apresurado por los pasillos. Tenía que reunirse con Vendaval inmediatamente, había demasiadas cosas que hacer.

– ¡Caspian! – Llamo una voz masculina, se giro inmediato, parando su marcha. El Profesor Cornelius caminaba lo más rápido que podía hacia él.

– ¿Profesor? ¿Que pasa?

Cornelius tomo una respiración profunda – Necesito decirte algo – Caspian se removió, mirando hacia la puerta donde el centauro le esperaba – Es urgente, es acerca de la guerra y Astrian.

– Entonces, vamos – Ambos entraron a otra habitación. El telmarino encendió varias de las velas, iluminando el lugar. – ¿Que pasa?

– Es él, es el Rey Astrian quien esta viniendo.

El Rey frunció el ceño profundamente – ¿Que? Es... Es imposible Profesor.

– Por supuesto que no. Piénsalo, los incendios, la destrucción, la invisibilidad... ¡El dragón que te ataco a ti y a Victoria! Todo esta conectado.

– ¿Invisibilidad? – Pregunto confundido. Bien, era cierto todo aquello, además el grifo había dicho que el puesto de guardia en la frontera había sido quemado. Pero ¿Invisibilidad? ¿Que era aquello?

– No lo llaman el Fantasma Negro por nada Caspian. Podía hacerse invisible, esconderse en las sombras... Por eso jamás conseguían al culpable de los incendios. ¡Es él!

– Dijiste que no estabas seguro de que fuera verdad eso. ¿Por que ahora estas tan seguro? – Se le hacia imposible la idea de que un personaje de una leyenda fuera el causante de todo aquello. _Imposible._

El Profesor suspiro – Piénsalo, viene con ejército de narnianos, lo que dijo Victoria, todos y cada uno de ellos carga con la misma maldición de Astrian... Es él.

Caspian pasó una mano por su rostro. – Vendaval me esta esperando.

Cornelius asintió lentamente, dejándole el paso libre – Piénsalo Caspian, todo esta conectado – Dijo finalmente.

Asintiendo aun inseguro, Caspian salio de la habitación, en dirección a Vendaval. Abrió la puerta, el centauro lo esperaba de pie junto a una mesa, otro mapa de Narnia puesto sobre ella.

– ¿Quien lleva ese ejercito Majestad? – Pregunto Vendaval con desconcierto. Su ceño permanecía fruncido y sus manos apoyadas en la mesa.

El Rey suspiro con resignación – No lo se Vendaval... No lo se.

* * *

_Toc toc_

_– _Adelante – Dijo Caspian. La puerta se abrió lentamente, Victoria entro, la cerro silenciosamente detrás de ella.

Él le sonrió levemente, pero la supuesta alegría de la sonrisa nunca llego a sus ojos. Se veían cansados, preocupados, alterados... Esperando por ir a buscar solo muerte y destrucción.

Ella camino hasta su cama, donde se sentó en la esquina – ¿Que paso Cas? – Pregunto finalmente.

– Tu lo oíste, un ejercito esta yendo a Beruna.

– ¿Quienes? – Pregunto extrañada.

Caspian dejo de revisar su armario y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, suspirando profundamente.

– No lo se... El Profesor dice que... – Dudo antes de continuar – Que es Astrian.

Victoria se volvió hacia él frunciendo el ceño – ¿Astrian? Pero... Se supone que no era cierto.

– Tu misma lo estas diciendo, se supone... No se que pensar, me parece imposible e improbable, pero todo lo que ha pasado... Son demasiadas coincidencias.

– Las coincidencias no existen Cas... Todo pasa por una razón – Pero el Rey asintió distraídamente, se levanto dejando caer su vista en el balcón, la noche estaba cayendo lentamente. Victoria se acerco a él – ¿Hay algo mas?

El telmarino se giro lentamente hacia ella – Narnia siempre esta en guerra, no hemos tenido ni cinco años de paz... Es solo que – Suspiro pasando una mano por su rostro – Tanto los narnianos como los telmarinos merecen tener paz...

– La vida no es justa Cas... Y tu, al igual que yo, sabemos eso – Y él entendió de inmediato. Por supuesto que la vida no era justa, y se dio cuenta que él no era el único que había pasado por la tragedia de perder a seres queridos. Ella que, era tan especial, había perdido a sus padres al igual que él. Tenía toda la razón... La vida no es justa, ni siquiera para la mejor persona existente.

– Lo se – Murmuro finalmente. Victoria se removió nerviosa y ansiosa detrás de él – ¿Que? – Pregunto.

Ella suspiro profundamente, tomando valor – Quiero ir contigo – Respondió finalmente.

Caspian se giro hacia ella inmediatamente. No sabia que hacer si reírse o gritarle. Trago saliva – ¿Que tu que?

– Ya me oíste Caspian. Quiero ir contigo y con los narnianos.

Él negó rápidamente – Estas loca.

Victoria alzo las cejas hacia él – No lo estoy Cas... Hablo en serio.

– No dejare que vayas Victoria.

– ¿Por que? Me has enseñado a luchar durante meses.

Caspian rió burlonamente – ¿Y? Era defensa, jamás dije que fuera para que vinieras a una guerra conmigo. No vendrás.

– ¡Caspian por Dios! Tu mismo lo has dicho, soy buena. ¡Dame una _buena _razón para que no pueda ir! – Exclamo subiendo su voz.

El telmarino la imito, su voz también subió de tono – No Victoria. Es mi última palabra.

– Estas siendo un tonto Cas... No soy ninguna niña, puede protegerme sola.

Él alzo las cejas hacia ella – ¿En verdad puedes? ¿Estas segura? – Pregunto estrechando sus ojos oscuros hacia ella.

Victoria se mantuvo imperturbable, con la cabeza en alto. Sus ojos verdes ardiendo en ira – ¡Quiero ir! – Casi grito.

– ¡Ya te dije que no Victoria! ¡No iras! No permitiré que vayas y te maten.

– ¡Me sorprende la confianza que me tienes! – Le grito ella lanzando sus brazos al aire. ¿Por que después de tantas practicas, golpes, cortadas, regaños no la dejaba ir?

Caspian mantuvo el mismo tono de voz. Sus puños permanecían apretados, y sus nudillos blancos por la presión. Estaba loca, ¿Como le pedía que la llevara a la guerra? Y quizás a una muerte segura, no podía hacer eso, ni siquiera en broma. – Piensa lo que quieras Victoria no iras.

– ¡MALDITA SEA CASPIAN! – Grito ella con fuerza – ¡Dijiste miles de veces que no traen humanos de otros mundos sin una razón! ¿EN REALIDAD CREES QUE ME HABRIAN SACADO DE MI MUNDO, APARTADO DE MI FAMILIA SOLO PARA VER COMO TE VAS A LA MALDITA GUERRA Y QUEDARME COMO UNA ESTUPIDA AQUI ESPERANDO?

Caspian estallo.

– ¡NO IRAS! ¡No discutiré más contigo Victoria! ¡NO IRAS!

– ¡DIME UNA MALDITA RAZON CASPIAN! ¡Y no vengas con lo de la defensa! ¡Esa es una excusa que ni TÚ puedes creerte!

Un fuerte resoplido salio de la nariz de Caspian, ella lo miraba con ira y rabia, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus puños apretados al igual que él – ¡No quiero que vayas! ¡No iras Victoria!

– ¿Sabe algo Rey Caspian X? – Empezó con burla – ¡VETE A LA MI...!

_Toc toc_

_– _¡Adelante! – Llamo el Rey, respirando profundamente para calmarse. Un fauno soldado entro, se inclino ante él.

– Esta todo listo, el General Vendaval lo llama para ajustar los últimos detalles – Con eso se inclino una vez mas y salio de la habitación.

Caspian tomo otra respiración profunda – Mira Victoria... – Empezó, pero estaba solo en su habitación. Soltó una maldición. – Ella acabara conmigo...

* * *

_"...Siempre necesite tiempo para mi_

_Pero nunca pensé que necesitaría que estuvieras ahí cada vez que lloro_

_Y los días se sienten como años_

_Y el lado de la cama donde descansabas_

_Sigue vacío..."_

* * *

Victoria entro maldiciendo a su habitación, cerro con fuerza la puerta de su habitación. – ¿Por que es así? ¡Después de todo lo que dijo! ¡Por Dios, es un grandísimo imbecil! – Exclamo para si misma con rabia. – Ugh, ¡Imbecil! – Lagrimas de impotencia cayeron de sus ojos, las limpio rápidamente. ¿Quien se creía él? Se grito internamente.

_Toc toc_

_– _¡¿Quien? – Grito de mal humor.

– Victoria ábreme. Tenemos que hablar – Era Caspian.

Ella bufo – ¡Ja! No tengo que hablar nada con usted, _Majestad._

_– _¡Victoria vamos! Somos adultos, hablemos.

– ¿Lo dice quien va a la Guerra mañana verdad? – Exclamo ella.

Caspian resoplo, siguiéndole el juego – Y también la que quería ir ¿no?

– Aun quiero ir – Corrigió ella desde dentro.

– ¡Por el amor a Aslan Victoria! ¡Ábreme la puerta!

La inglesa bufo una vez más. Después de todo lo que le había dicho, ¿En verdad esperaba que le perdonara tan rápido? Pues no – No Caspian... Tienes cosas que hacer con tu querida Guerra.

– Deja de comportarte como una niña. Sabemos perfectamente que no lo eres, ¡Abre!

– Maldita sea Caspian, ¡Vete! Que te vaya estupendamente allá.

El telmarino toco la puerta de nuevo – ¡Abre Victoria! No me iré hasta que no abras –

Dentro, ella se encogió de hombro – Quédate, no me importa. No abriré.

El Rey paso una mano por su rostro – ¿Sabes que no me importa romper la manilla verdad?

Un grito de rabio se oyó desde dentro.

_Smack_

El cofre de madera impacto contra la puerta. Caspian se alejo de ella inmediatamente.

– ¡Vete Caspian! – Esa vez, su tono se oía distinto. Un sollozo ahogado resonó desde dentro. Caspian apretó sus ojos.

Toco suavemente la puerta una vez más – Por favor... Abre – Dijo con tono más suave. Ella estaba llorando por su culpa. Se maldijo, había ido a arreglar las cosas con ella ¿Y que consigue? ¡Lastimarla! Perfecto Caspian, se recrimino mentalmente.

– Por favor... Déjame – Pidió una vez más ella.

Él asintió desde fuera – Nos iremos mañana temprano – Le aviso – Buenas noches – Dijo con pesadez.

Victoria espero al silencio. Cuando estuvo segura de que se había ido, un profundo sollozo salio de su garganta. – ¿Por que él? ¿Por que tenían que ir a la guerra? ¿Por que no podía ir? – Grito contra la almohada. Ella solo quería asegurarse de que Caspian estaría bien, de que regresaría sano y salvo. ¿Por que le quería negar aquello? ¿Por que?

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo de sus ojos, y ella no se molesto en detenerlas.

_Aslan, Dios... Cuídalo. Por favor... _Rogó entre lágrimas

* * *

_"...Estamos hechos el uno para el otro_

_Estaré aquí por siempre_

_Tú y yo lo estaremos_

_Todo lo que quería era que supieras_

_Que supieras que todo lo que hago_

_Es darte mi corazón y alma_

_Apenas puedo respirar sin tenerte aquí conmigo..."_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Victoria despertó temprano, su vista se dirigió al reloj. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se quito las sabanas de encima y salio corriendo a la puerta. Tenia la misma ropa del día anterior pero no le importaba, llego a la habitación de Caspian, la abrió sin tocar.

Vacía.

Estaba todo arreglado, y la armadura que siempre estaba en la esquina de su cuarto no estaba. Corrió por los pasillos, llevándose a varios guardias por delante. No importo, nada de eso importaba. Llego al estudio de Caspian.

Vacío.

Voces venían del balcón, abrió las puertas de cristal y salio. El ejército estaba afuera, a punto de salir. Un sollozo salio de su garganta.

Caspian iba sobre Batallador, en el frente de las tropas. Victoria tapo su boca con su mano, conteniendo las lágrimas que rogaban por salir.

El Rey se volvió, queriendo dar un vistazo a Cair Paravel, a aquel castillo que había estado tantas veces dentro de sus sueños, que lo había llevado a la realidad y que ahora debía dejarlo una vez mas, para proteger a su país...

Un figura estaba desde el balcón de su estudio, su cabello rojo volaba entre su cara por la fuerte brisa marina. Era ella.

– Victoria... – Susurro.

Ella negó lentamente con su cabeza, como si lo hubiera huido.

Era demasiado para ella, no podía. Girándose sobre sus talones corrió, huyo de la vista del telmarino.

– Adiós... – Dijeron los dos a la vez, sabiendo que el otro nunca oiría esa despedida.

* * *

_"...Cuando te vas_

_Las piezas de mi corazón te extrañan_

_Cuando te vas_

_El rostro que conociste también te extraña_

_Cuando te vas_

_Te llevas las palabras que necesito oír_

_Te extraño..."_

**When you're gone – Avril Lavigne.**


	8. Careful

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria verá que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlo. Caspian/OC**_

**Capitulo VIII – Careful.**

* * *

_"_

_Estoy aquí_

_Torciendo el gesto_

_Disfrazando todo con una sonrisa._

_Siempre es así..."_

* * *

**–** ¿Cuanto falta? – Pregunto Caspian a Vendaval. El centauro miro al horizonte, calculando en su mente.

Se volvió hacia el Rey – Tan solo unas horas Majestad. Los grifos ya han de estar allá.

– ¿Ninguno ha vuelto? – Murmuro el telmarino.

– No. Han de estar esperándonos – Lo tranquilizo el narniano. El Rey asintió mientras subía de nuevo a Batallador.

– Vamos entonces.

Las tropas formadas tanto por narnianos y telmarinos volvieron a sus posiciones y empezaron la marcha una vez más. Habían partido unos minutos después del amanecer, aun faltaban unas horas para el atardecer. Llegarían a los campos de Beruna al atardecer. Pero aquello no era lo que carcomía la mente de Caspian, no, era la imagen de Victoria viendo como se iba. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ella, si algo le pasaba en batalla sabia que ella no le perdonaría no haberse despedido, que le guardaría rencor por siempre. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda de solo pensarlo. Los sonidos de su llanto perforaban su mente, recordándole como la había herido. Sacudió su cabeza, ahora no podía pensar en ella, su mente se distraía demasiado cada vez que su imagen pasaba por su cabeza, estaban en guerra, tenia que actuar como un líder y un Rey en ese momento, no como un joven deprimido.

El astro rey empezó a ponerse detrás de las montañas, dejando que los cielos se oscurecieran y la luna empezara a hacer su acto de presencia. – ¡Establezcan el campamento aquí! – Grito Vendaval para los soldados, Caspian desmonto a Batallador amarrándolo de un árbol.

– Las tropas enemigas no han llegado – Reflexiono en voz alta. Vendaval se volvió hacia él.

– Y dudo que lo hagan hoy, venían de la frontera, aun les queda camino por recorrer.

– Tienes razón.

La noche por fin cayó sobre el campamento y los soldados, ya cansados del largo trayecto que habían caminado desde Cair Paravel, fueron a descansar, a recobrar y buscar todas las fuerzas que necesitarían para la guerra que se avecinaba. Las tiendas estaban ya cerradas, evitando el viento de la fría noche.

Pero a pesar de que todos descansaban y el campamento estaba en total silencio exceptuando las respiraciones de cada hombre, un Rey telmarino no podía lograr dormir. No era extraño aquello, en su corazón se estaba formando la idea de que algo grande se venia y sabia que era totalmente cierto. Una guerra, algo que podía cambiar por completo el destino de Narnia una vez más. Cansado de dar vueltas en la hamaca, se sentó y dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

La conversación con el Profesor Cornelius regreso a su mente. ¿En realidad podría estar Astrian detrás de todo aquello? ¿Podía ser posible que fuera inmortal? Si todo eso era lo que pasaba, Narnia estaba en un peligro muy peor del que había imaginado. No solo se estarían enfrentando a un ejército, sino un ejército de inmortales, donde uno de ellos controlaba el fuego. Aquello era malo, mucho más de lo que alguna vez se había planteado.

– Es imposible – Se repitió, pero entre más lo pensaba, menos lo creía. Resoplo, calculo que era más de media noche. Pero no podía dar una vuelta mas en la hamaca, bajo de ella, se coloco sus botas de cuero negro mientras tomaba a Rhindon y una capa. Algo de aire fresco tenia que ayudarle.

Levanto la solapa roja de la tienda mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el bosque. Una voz lo alerto

– ¿Majestad? – Pregunto el soldado de guardia.

– Si soy yo.

– ¿A donde va? Es tarde mi Señor.

Caspian suspiro lentamente **–**No me alejare, regresare pronto. Cargo un cuerno conmigo, si ocurre algo, lo oirías **–**Prometió, el soldado asintió mas tranquilo. El Rey le sonrió cansadamente, tenia a los mejores hombres a su cargo.

Tranquilamente empezó a deambular entre los árboles, se suponía que las otras tropas aun no habían llegado y era mejor para él disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su nación antes de que fuera acabada por la guerra. El viento hacia sonar levemente las hojas de los arbustos, dándole un sentimiento de compañía y a la vez de soledad. La luna alumbraba el sitio, permitiéndole caminar sin tropezar.

A sus oídos llego el sonido del agua. Inconscientemente empezó a caminar hacia un arroyo. Los árboles no lo cubrían, por lo que la luz de la luna alumbraba por completo el sitio. El chapoteo del agua lo alarmo, desenvaino silenciosamente a Rhindon.

Una figura estaba de rodillas frente al arroyo. Iba vestida con una armadura. Un caballo se alimentaba de la hierba cerca de la figura. Observo a la figura por un largo rato, esperando que hiciera algo que la delatara. Lentamente se quito el casco, y la sorpresa que se llevo Caspian no fue nada buena.

Una cabellera roja cayó sobre su espalda.

* * *

_"...Nunca supiste_

_Que lo tenías todo_

_Todos esperamos por el mismo lugar_

_Un sitio inexplorado y descuidado..."_

* * *

Victoria corrió y corrió por los pasillos, tropezándose con casi todas las personas que estaban en ellos, pero ni siquiera se volvió a disculparse. Llego a su habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar y sus piernas perdieron las fuerzas, su espalda se deslizo a través de la madera de la puerta hasta que llego al suelo. Abrazo las rodillas contra su cuerpo, tratando de encontrar el soporte que tanto necesitaba.

Dentro de su mente rondaban cientos de imágenes donde Caspian moría en la guerra. Cada una aumentando su dolor y sus lágrimas. Los minutos pasaron y pasaron hasta que las lágrimas se agotaron, dejando solo el dolor. Levanto su mirada, Agatha brillaba frente de ella. Se quedo observándola por largos minutos, y una idea se formo en su mente. No era la mejor, tampoco la mas segura o sensata. Pero dentro de su corazón, era la correcta. Con nuevas fuerzas se levanto y silenciosamente se dirigió a la Sala de Armas.

Fue a una de las puertas que Caspian le había mostrado semanas antes. Una fila de armaduras estaba en el fondo de la cámara, se acerco a ellas y las observo concentradamente, intentando hallar una que se ajustara a su cuerpo. Al final de la fila, había una peculiar, no era tan cargada como las demás, su vista bajo a la placa que la identificaba _"Torneo" _Decía, y resolvió sus dudas. Por supuesto que no era tan protectora, en las luchas por diversión y demostración la idea de matar era totalmente refutada.

Movió nerviosamente sus dedos, apretó los labios en una línea fina. Si Caspian se enteraba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaría en _serios_ problemas y de seguro él no la perdonaría. Pero para pesar de él, no podía evitarlo. Decidida, se acerco a la puerta de la cámara y la cerro con llave. Cambio su ropa ya arrugada por la armadura.

Sabía que cerca de allí había un pasillo que iba directamente a las caballerizas. No dudo en tomarlo.

Los establos estaban casi vacíos, dejando solo a unos diez corceles. Un nuevo problema se presento, ella apenas sabía montar. Cuando ocurrió el ataque del dragón, apenas Caspian estaba empezando a enseñarle. Con rabia pateo la puerta de un cubículo vacío.

– ¡Hey! – Exclamo una voz femenina. Victoria alzo la vista, buscando la dueña del sonido – aquí – Respondió la voz detrás de ella. La inglesa de giro hacia atrás, una yegua la observaba. Sus cejas se alzaron en asombro, era un hermoso ejemplar, pequeño, pero aun así hermoso, de color caramelo mientras que su crin y cola eran del mismo color, tan solo que levemente mas oscuros.

– Lo siento si te moleste – Se disculpo mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello rojo detrás de su oreja.

– No te preocupes... No eres la única de mal humor – Admitió la yegua.

– ¿Que te ocurrió?

Su compañero resoplo – Mi padre y mi hermano me encerraron aquí, diciendo que soy demasiado joven para ir a la guerra – Refunfuño – Que sabes ellos...

– Somos dos – Suspiro Victoria – ¿Como te llamas?

– Claire ¿Y tú? – Respondió inclinándose en saludo.

– Victoria.

– ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por que tienes una armadura? – Pregunto Claire, sin duda era una yegua curiosa y detallista.

La inglesa suspiro. – Bueno...

– ¡Iras a la guerra! – Acuso Claire. Victoria asintió lentamente, como si a ella misma le costara aceptar esas palabras – ¡Llévame por favor! ¡Llévame! – Rogó la yegua.

Victoria se volvió hacia ella frunciendo levemente el ceño. Ella no tenia moral para decirle que no. Caspian le había prohibido rotundamente que fuera ¿Y que estuviera haciendo en ese momento? Un plan para escaparse hacia la guerra. No podía decirle que no. – Esta bien.

Claire relincho haciendo que Victoria sonriera levemente. Con la ayuda e instrucción de su compañera Victoria consiguió ensillarla. Ya con eso, ambas escaparon de Cair Paravel sin que alguien las viera. Claire conocía perfectamente el camino hacia los campos de Beruna, así que Victoria solo se preocupo de mantenerse en la silla de montar.

La noche empezó a caer, y la inglesa comenzó a impacientarse. Su nueva amiga la calmo – Estamos tardando porque no tomamos el mismo camino. Estaremos cerca de su campamento y oiremos cuando partan, si nos ven será tarde para que nos detengan – Victoria se tranquilizo y dejo llevarse por Claire.

– Podemos pasar la noche aquí – Murmuro finalmente la yegua. Cansada, la inglesa bajo de ella, su cuerpo le dolía a horrores, pero se mantuvo callada, sin preocupar a su amiga. Se acerco al arroyo que estaba cerca de ambas, remojo sus sudadas manos. Un suspiro de alivio salio de sus labios al sentir el agua fría recorrer sus dedos. Rápidamente quito su casco, queriendo lavar su rostro también.

_Crack_

Ambas se giraron de inmediato. Unos ojos marrones oscuros se encontraron con los verdes de ella. Un brillo de enojo cubrió lo de Caspian. Victoria trago saliva con dificultad. Los puños de Caspian se cerraron con fuerza, intentando controlar todo lo que quería decir. Claire se paro junto a ella, temiendo la reacción del Rey.

– Majestad – Murmuro la yegua finalmente inclinándose ante él. La mirada de él se clavo en ella como una daga.

– Tu padre te prohibió que vinieras, Claire – Dijo Caspian entre dientes. La aludida agacho su cabeza, avergonzada. – Ve al campamento – Claire observo a Victoria, quien permanecía estática a su lado, asintió lentamente hacia ella, infundiéndole valor.

– Ve – Dijo la inglesa finalmente. A paso lento y decaído Claire salio de su vista. Caspian observo una vez a su amiga.

– Creí haberte dicho que no podías venir – Su mandíbula estaba tensa, y sus ojos continuaban brillando con rabia hacia ella. Victoria se mantuvo en silencio – Fue una orden – Continuo él. – Además de que arrastraste contigo a la hija de uno de los mejores soldados de mi ejercito.

– No sabes de que hablas Caspian. ¡Yo no la arrastre! ¡Ella vino bajo su propia decisión! – Intento defenderse.

El telmarino se acerco peligrosamente a ella – Estaba en los establos... No podía salir sin ayuda de alguien. No hay excusas, ¡La trajiste! ¡Es una niña!

– Pero yo no.

– Te ordene algo Victoria. Y confié en que cumplirías lo que te pedí – La acuso.

* * *

_"...Haces tu propio camino_

_Me opongo a ti, así de simple_

_No puedes decirme que sentir_

_La verdad nunca me libero_

_Así que lo hice por mi mismo..."_

* * *

– Lamento decirte esto Caspian, yo no soy tu súbdita – Victoria se acerco aun mas a él. Sus ojos verdes ahora brillaban en impotencia. ¿Hasta cuando con la misma pelea con él? Ella ya era una mujer, no tenia porque estar quedándose encerrada tras cuatro paredes. Él conocía sus habilidades con la espada, sabia que podía defenderse y atacar. Se estaba comportando como un _grandísimo _tonto.

El Rey bufo – ¿Sabe algo señorita Victoria? – Continuo en tono de burla – Estas en Narnia, hasta que tu no traspases alguna de las fronteras y estés bajo mi protección tienes que acatar cualquiera de las ordenes que yo diga. ¿Lo entiendes? – Victoria estaba a tan solo centímetros de él. Lo miraba con dureza y frialdad.

– Inténtalo – Lo desafió.

– No es algo que quieras en verdad – Una sonrisa falsa adornaba los labios del telmarino. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que el otro diera su brazo a torcer. Cosa que nunca sucedió – Mañana mismo regresas a Cair Paravel junto con Claire, dos guardias las acompañaran. Y si sabes lo que te conviene, me esperaras – La voz de Caspian era seca y vacía. Sintiendo que su corazón se hundía en la decepción.

– ¿Es una amenaza? – El Rey telmarino acababa de sacar a la luz la peor parte de su compañero.

– Si – La reto él, su voz era gruesa, esperando que ella le diera otra de sus mordaces respuestas. Victoria permaneció en silencio, sus uñas estaban clavadas en sus palmas mientras mordía su lengua dentro de su boca. Sabiendo que si respondía, la magnitud de las palabras que saldrían de ella no tendría regreso ni perdón.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Caspian tomo el brazo de Victoria y sin delicadeza alguna empezó a caminar de vuelta al campamento. El soldado de guardia los vio sorprendidos, pero la expresión de los dos hizo que se mantuviera callado. La guió hasta su tienda de campaña.

– Duerme aquí – Murmuro él aun con la misma sequedad, tomo una de las cobijas y camino hacia la abertura de la tienda.

– ¿A donde vas? – Pregunto ella en tono indiferente.

– A otra de las tiendas.

Victoria negó con su cabeza – Es tu tienda.

– Lo se. Por esta noche, es tuya.

– Puedo dormir fácilmente afuera – El tono de voz de ambos era cortante, seco, vacío y sin emoción. Ambos mirándose con crudeza. Él sabiendo que había sido traicionado, había depositado su confianza en ella. Había confiado en que ella se quedaría en el Castillo, sana y segura, que esperaría a que él volviera, no que apenas tuviera la oportunidad correría tras él. Por el contrario ella, buscando alguna respuesta a los tontos ideales de Caspian acerca de que no podía defenderse. ¡Había dicho miles de veces de que ella tenía que estar en Narnia por alguna razón! Y cuando aparecía algo que tal vez pudiera justificar su llegada, la encierra en Cair Paravel, como a una niña.

Caspian bufo una vez mas – ¿Sabes que junto a Claire son las únicas mujeres aquí no?

Victoria rodó sus ojos con tedio – Se claro Caspian.

– Hay cientos de hombres en todo el campamento. No esperaras que dormirás afuera ¿O si? – Una carcajada salio de los labios de Victoria. Se levanto hacia él mientras lo veía con dureza.

– No soy una muñeca de porcelana. Se cuidarme.

– Es tarde, todos están durmiendo. ¡Yo también quiero hacerlo!

– ¡Bien, lárguese entonces Su Majestad! – Exclamo ella haciendo una reverencia hacia Caspian.

Un gruñido salio de la garganta de Caspian – Mañana mismo regresas a Cair Paravel – Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que saliera de la tienda.

* * *

_"...No puedes ser mas cuidadoso_

_Cuando todo lo que esperas_

_No se acerca,_

_Abre tus ojos_

_Es tan solo el mundo real_

_Como nunca lo conociste..."_

* * *

– Los grifos los han visto. Están muy cerca de aquí Majestad. La batalla será con seguridad hoy mismo – Dijo una voz masculina.

– Arregla a los escuadrones. No permitiré que lleguen hasta aquí, iremos a ellos – Dijo otra voz. Victoria la conocía perfectamente. Era la de Caspian. – Mantengan todo listo, quiero grifos que estén listos para volar en cualquier momento de la guerra. Si ocurre algo, Cair Paravel debe ser avisado inmediatamente.

El centauro asintió mientras empezaba a dar las órdenes a los soldados.

Victoria abrió lentamente sus ojos, fuera de la tienda se oía gran alboroto. La solapa de la tienda se abrió. Caspian camino hacia ella.

– ¿Que esta pasando? – Pregunto ella hacia él.

– Vieron al enemigo. Están marchando hacia acá. La batalla es hoy.

* * *

_"...Muévete_

_Sacude tu dolor_

_Tal vez puedes ignorarlo_

_Pero no por mucho_

_No puedes ser más cuidadoso_

_Cuando todo lo que esperábamos_

_Nunca se acerco..."_

**Careful - Paramore.**


	9. Hero

_**Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria verá que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlo. Caspian/OC**_

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

**Capitulo IX ****–** Hero

* * *

_"Tan solo a un paso_

_Tan solo a un respiro_

_Mientras pierdo mi fe hoy_

_(Cayendo de la cima hoy...)"_

* * *

_– Vieron al enemigo. Están marchando hacia acá. La batalla es hoy._

Un pesado silencio lleno el ambiente entre ambos. Caspian mirando sin ninguna emoción a Victoria, seguía molesto con ella, y dudaba que eso cambiara en un tiempo cercano. Victoria trago saliva, pero no rompió el silencio. Podía sentir la mirada del telmarino sobre ella, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, pero ella no se lo pondría tan fácil. – Tienes que irte ya a Cair Paravel – Le ordeno, sin mirarla a los ojos.

– No me hagas regresar Caspian – Pidió ella – Déjame quedarme, quiero quedarme.

Cansado de la misma pelea con ella, se le acerco y la tomo por los hombros – ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que significa ir a una guerra? Tienes que asesinar para sobrevivir, Victoria. Tienes que dar la vida de otros para poder mantener la tuya. Nadie te perdonara ni te tendrá misericordia porque seas mujer, si tienen la oportunidad te asesinaran y no dudaran en hacerlo.

– No importa, déjame encontrar al menos un motivo por mí llegada aquí. Solo eso quiero.

El Rey la soltó mientras negaba rápidamente con su cabeza – No puedo permitirlo. Tienes que volver.

– Caspian... Por favor – Rogó ella.

– No – Fue la única respuesta de su _amigo_. – Tienes que regresar ahora mismo – Con eso salio de la tienda dejándola sola.

El telmarino respiro profundamente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. La mirada cariñosa y especial de Victoria hacia él había desaparecido dejando una mirada seca y rencorosa. Ella no tenia idea de como le dolía a Caspian tener que tratarla y hablarle así, pero ya no conseguía otra forma para que ella entendiera que una guerra no era lugar para ella. Él había creído en ella, había confiado ciegamente en que se quedaría bajo el resguardo de los guardias del Castillo. Pero no, ella salio inmediatamente tras él, desobedeciendo cada una de las órdenes que él le había dado. Para él de alguna forma, aquello era _traición._

Por el rabillo de su ojo observo a Rendar, el padre de Claire. La joven yegua permanecía con la cabeza gacha mientras escuchaba en silencio los regaños dados por su padre. Quito la mirada de ellos, la guerra no era lugar para ella ni para Victoria. Había sido un total error su decisión de ir hacia ellos.

La solapa de la tienda del Rey se abrió, y Victoria salio de ella. Ya con su armadura arreglada, paso por el lado de Caspian sin dirigirle palabra alguna. Espero a una distancia recatada a Claire. Dando un último asentimiento hacia su padre, la yegua se volvió hacia ella, camino sin ánimos hasta llegar a su lado.

Victoria la miro con su rostro lleno de arrepentimiento y disculpas hacia Claire – ¿Estas bien?

La narniana suspiro brevemente – Eso creo – Respondió finalmente.

– Tenemos que regresar Cair Paravel.

– Lo se... Están por partir a la batalla – La voz de Claire se quebró, con miedo de que le ocurriera algo a su padre o a su hermano. Victoria se acerco a ella y le acaricio el hocico con dulzura. Ella sabia lo que su nueva amiga sentía en ese momento, así no lo admitiera en frente de Caspian, su preocupación por él estaba al máximo, era el Rey, capturarlo, herirlo, asesinarlo, o el simple hecho de hacerle algún daño era obtener el premio mayor en aquella guerra. Dio un respingo, ella estaría dispuesta a regresar a Cair Paravel por su propia voluntad si tan solo él regresará con ella.

– Ya tenemos que volver – Murmuro la inglesa mientras se separaba de su amiga. – Se están yendo – La yegua asintió y Victoria subió sobre ella. Se volvió tan solo una vez.

Caspian las había estado observando en silencio, su mirada se encontró con la de Victoria. Y ella supo de inmediato que él se equivocaba. Que ella no debía estar montada sobre Claire para huir. No, ella debería estar yendo a su lado, no corriendo a asegurarse a costa de otros. Sin romper el contacto visual, ella negó con su cabeza mientras se volvía. Apretando los costados de Claire, la yegua empezó a galopar hacia Cair Paravel una vez más.

* * *

_"...Necesito un héroe que me salve ahora_

_Necesito a un héroe que venga justo a tiempo_

_Sálvame justo a tiempo_

_Sálvame justo a tiempo..."_

* * *

El Rey se volvió hacia Vendaval, que esperaba por sus órdenes.

– Estamos listos Majestad – Dijo el centauro.

Caspian asintió mientras se montaba sobra Batallador – ¡A sus posiciones! – Grito a todos los soldados – ¡Estamos listos! – Dirigiendo al semental al inicio de la formación, el ejército formado por narnianos y telmarinos empezó a marchar hacia el punto de encuentro.

El mediodía empezó a caer lentamente sobre ellos. Caspian y su ejército esperaban pacientemente a la llegada de sus desconocidos enemigos. Él sentía dentro de su ser, que pronto sabría quien estaba detrás de aquellos ataques. En la lejanía, empezó a escuchar el vibrar de los tambores, anunciando la llegada de las tropas enemigas. Él esperaba que frente a él, los soldados del otro ejército aparecieran lentamente. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando algo totalmente distinto ocurrió.

Frente a todos los narnianos y telmarinos, empezaron a materializarse sombras negras, que apenas tocaban la hierba verde del terreno, se convertían en bestias. Caspian supo en ese instante que su Profesor estaba en lo correcto.

Eran los fantasmas negros, liderados por el Rey Astrian. Éste fue el ultimo en aparecer, rodeados por llamas naranjas y rojas, junto con las mismas sombras que sus súbditos, apareció frente a ellos el monarca sobre un caballo negro brillante.

Caspian observo al ejecito enemigo con minuciosidad. La estrategia que ellos habían creado había sido a ciegas, no tenían la mas mínima idea de como seria su contrincante. Ahora ahí, pudo dar un respiro aliviado, sus números no eran tan altos. Pero con pesar tuvo que admitir que aquellos números si eran mayores a los propias.

Dándose cuenta de la mirada del gobernante. Vendaval se volvió hacia él – Mis ancestros siempre dijeron que los números no ganan batallas mi Señor.

El telmarino se volvió hacia el narniano – Pero apuesto que sabían que ayudan a ganar batallas – Y él nunca supo que su antiguo compañero de batallas, Peter Pevensie, mejor conocido como el Gran Rey Peter "El Magnifico", había dicho palabras muy parecidas mil trescientos cinco años antes.

Bajando la visera de su casco, Caspian escucho como los cuernos de su ejército empezaban a sonar por todo el lugar. Alertándolos a todos, a que estuvieran listos para la señal del líder telmarino. El otro ejército, empezó a marchar hacia ellos. Esperando el momento oportuno, Caspian levanto a Rhindon en el aire. Los narnianos lo miraban atentamente esperando la señal de su Rey. Con total decisión y autoridad, Rhindon cayo, ordenando el primer ataque de una nueva guerra.

* * *

_"...Solo soy un hombre_

_No un superhéroe_

_Alguien que me salve del odio..._

* * *

Victoria y Claire galopaban con pesadez, cada una inmersa en sus pensamientos, sabiendo que atrás estaban dejando a cientos de narnianos y telmarinos que arriesgarían su vida por proteger la vida y la paz de su país.

El sonido de un cuerno atravesó sus oídos.

La inglesa apretó sus ojos con fuerza. ¿Por que huía? ¿Por que corría una vez más? abrió sus ojos, tratando de enfocar su mirada en algo, pero no pudo. Y de alguna manera, eso reflejo su vida. Siempre corriendo de todo, siempre queriendo llegar a la meta final, sin interesarse en lo hermoso que podía llegar a ser el recorrido. Había querido regresar a su hogar en Inglaterra, y no había querido apreciar lo hermosa que era Narnia. Había querido recuperar a sus padres, al menos haber sabido como eran, y no supo apreciar a su abuela que la había criado durante toda su vida. Había querido que Caspian se quedara en Cair Paravel, sin pensar que él era el Rey después de todo, que él tenia un deber y una responsabilidad con su pueblo.

– ¡Detente! – Grito de la nada. Asustada ante la reacción de su amiga, Claire freno en seco. La inglesa se apretó con fuerza a los costados de la narniana, intentando mantenerse en la silla.

– ¿Que ocurrió? – Pregunto Claire nerviosa y ansiosa. Sin decir una palabra, Victoria bajo de ella, y empezó a caminar por el bosque demasiado desesperada. Paso una mano por su cabello rojo, mientras un gruñido de frustración salio de sus labios – ¿Que te pasa? – Pregunto Claire de nuevo. Victoria no respondió, paso una mano por su rostro para luego encerrarlo entre sus dos manos. Preocupada, Claire se acerco a ella, y rozo su hocico contra sus manos. Con tono más delicado murmuro: – ¿Que paso?

– Estoy cansada de esto – Dijo aun con su rostro entre sus manos – De siempre huir, de nunca darme cuenta de las verdaderas cosas que importan.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – Dudo la yegua.

– Estamos corriendo a Cair Paravel ¡Cuando hay miles de personas que van a una guerra a arriesgar su vida por nosotras! ¡No es justo Claire! Deberíamos estar allí, no huyendo como cobardes.

– Estaremos en problemas si regresamos – Intento convencerla la narniana – El Rey Caspian se molestara mucho con nosotras.

Victoria levanto el rostro de entre sus manos, Claire la observaba confundida. Por dentro moría por regresar junto a las tropas, pero a la vez estaba muy clara acerca de las consecuencias que acarrearía aquello.

– Yo... – Suspiro – No volveré a Cair Paravel. No puedo. Prefiero morir en la batalla que esperar porque ellos vuelvan, y quien sabe con que noticias.

– ¿En realidad esto es lo que quieres? – El tono de la yegua se había vuelto maduro y serio. Y a los ojos de Victoria, ella era toda una tegua adulta, y no la niña que era para su padre, su hermano y hasta para el mismo Caspian.

– Si – Fue la respuesta decidida de la joven inglesa. Asintiendo sin vacilar, se separo de su amiga.

– Si sobrevivimos a esto, podremos con cualquier reproche – Intento aligerar el ambiente. Una amplia sonrisa adorno el rostro de Victoria. Con nuevo valor y fuerza, se monto sobre Claire. Sin orden alguna, ella empezó a galopar de regreso a los Campos de Beruna. Dispuestas a averiguar que les deparaba el destino.

* * *

_"...Es solo otra guerra_

_Otra familia destrozada_

_(Cayendo de la cima hoy)_

_Tan solo a un paso del abismo_

_Solo otro día en el mundo en que vivimos..."_

* * *

Los jinetes partieron de inmediato hacia el ejército colocando sus lanzas en posición horizontal, dispuestos a acabar con cualquiera que se colocara en su camino. Sin perder tiempo, el ejercito enemigo empezó a marchar hacia ellos. Los felinos corrieron de inmediato hacia los jinetes telmarinos. Sin temor alguno, los segundos pasaron lentamente dentro de la mente de Caspian. El conteo regresivo.

_Tres..._

_Dos..._

_Uno_

Ambos bandos se encontraron, desatando una nueva batalla, poniendo el destino de Narnia una vez más en sus manos.

Caspian tenso las riendas de Batallador, esperando para partir junto a sus soldados. La próxima vez, los jinetes serian espadachines. Se movió ansioso sobre la silla del semental. Paciencia, dijo dentro de si mismo. Al igual que él, Astrian permanecía imperturbable, mirando la batalla que se libraba frente a él. Con una vista envidiable, Caspian se concentro en él. En la lejanía, apenas era un pequeño punto, pero desde allí podía ver su postura regia y militar. Con pesar tuvo que admitir que, era un líder envidiable.

Sacudió su cabeza, él tenía un pueblo que esperaba a sus señales, esperaba que los guiara como había jurado el día de su coronación. Y no le fallaría. Supo que era el momento exacto, levanto a Rhindon sobre su cabeza, alertando a los soldados una vez más. Mirando con seguridad el terreno de la batalla. Dio el grito de guerra:

_–_ ¡POR NARNIA Y POR ASLAN! _–_ Con aquella exclamación, los centauros y los demás jinetes telmarinos empezaron a galopar detrás de Caspian, quien lideraba la marcha. Era su momento de defender a Narnia.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del Astrian. El muchacho tenía agallas, debía admitirlo. No cualquiera se enfrentaba a un ejército desconocido con semejante estrategia. Quito la sonrisa de sus labios, pero aun así, eso no significaba que permitiría que ganara aquella batalla. Levanto a su propia espada, preparando a sus propias tropas de narnianos. Lanzando una bola de fuego al aire, que se desintegro frente a los ojos de todos, su ejército empezó a encaminarse hacia las tropas de Caspian.

_–_ Veamos de que estas hecho, muchacho _–_ Murmuro para si mismo mientras instaba a su propio caballo a ir hacia el campo de batalla.

* * *

_"... Necesito a un héroe que me salve_

_(Salva mi vida ahora)_

_Necesito aun héroe que me salve_

_(Un héroe me salvara justo a tiempo...)"_

* * *

Claire galopaba inalcanzable a través de los bosques, la velocidad impresiono verdaderamente a Victoria, quien sonreía orgullosa de su amiga. Llegaron al lugar donde el campamento estaba asentado, tan solo quedándose los curadores, esperando que los grifos llevaran a los heridos a sus manos. No se detuvieron allí y siguieron de largo.

– ¿Cuanto falta? – Pregunto la pelirroja bastante ansiosa.

– Paciencia... En una hora estaremos allá – La inglesa emitió un gruñido, era bastante tiempo. Demasiado, aclaro dentro de ella. Sacudió su cabeza, tenia que esperar y tener su mente concentrada en la batalla.

* * *

Flechas llovían desde los cielos, acabando a cualquiera que estuviera a su alcance. Los enanos y faunos se destacaron en su trabajo, Caspian sonrió levemente, orgulloso. Tenía a los mejores. Con un limpio corte, acabo con el contrincante que tenia delante. Su cuerpo cayo inerte al suelo.

Resoplo, una cosa era haberse enfrentado a telmarinos, otra a traficantes de esclavos. ¿Pero a narnianos? Sabía que no era el pueblo que lo había apoyado desde casi siempre, que no eran los narnianos que conocía. Eran otros, de épocas diferentes, seguían a otro líder. Pero él había jurado ante Aslan y ante los Reyes de Antaño protegerlos. No matarlos en la guerra. Sentía que traicionaba sus principios, y la sensación era horrible.

– ¡Majestad! – Advirtió uno de los soldados justo a tiempo para que Caspian agachara su cuerpo, evitando que la espada narniana cortara su cuello. Sin dudar un momento, impulso a Rhindon hacia delante, clavándola por completo en el fauno. Caspian sacudió su cabeza, jamás le había gustado asesinar a sangre fría, no era su naturaleza. Pero en el fondo sabia, no sin pesar que, eran ellos o él mismo.

– Gracias – Murmuro con voz levemente ronca, debido a que ya el agotamiento se estaba haciendo notar en su cuerpo. Sabía que los minutos estaban pasando con demasiada rapidez, y en unas simples horas la noche caería sobre ellos. Y sinceramente, deseaba acabar aquello antes de que el astro rey dejara de iluminarlos. Rápidamente fue a auxiliar a uno de sus soldados, acabando con su enemigo. Con un asentimiento hacia el Rey, el soldado desapareció de su vista.

La guerra continuaba entre ellos, sabía que las bajas de su ejército eran escasas... Pero lamentablemente, las del ejército de Astrian también, sabia que aquella batalla iba para largo. Envaino a Rhindon y coloco en sus manos la ballesta que llevaba a su espalda, disparando a tantos como pudo, orgulloso de que su puntería había mejorado desde la travesía del Viajero del Alba.

* * *

_"...Debo pelear hoy,_

_Para vivir otro día_

_Hablando con mi mente hoy,_

_Mi voz será escuchada..."_

* * *

Llegaron al borde de la montaña, bajo ellas se desataba un infierno total. Hombre muertos y heridos por doquier, y junto a ellos otros luchando por mantener la llama de la vida. – ¿Estas segura de esto? – Pregunto Claire moviendo su cola ansiosa.

– Como nunca lo he estado – Esas simples palabras fueron suficiente como para que la yegua galopara ágilmente mientras bajaba la montaña, dispuestas a unirse a la batalla.

Astrian sonrió una vez mas, ya se había dejado atrás las estrategias. La batalla se libraba tanto grupalmente como individualmente, cada unos dispuestos a matar a cualquiera por su país y por su propia vida. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el sol, que ya empezaba a descender, para ocultarse detrás de las montañas y luego darle paso a la blanca luna. Frunció el ceño, tenían poco tiempo. Era hora de acabar con aquella tontería. Narnia fue, era y seria su reino.

Ante la impresionada mirada de los narnianos y telmarinos, su cuerpo se incendio ante ellos. Y para el temor de los supersticiosos y cobardes, un dragón apareció delante de ellos. Caspian escucho el alborto y se giro. Sus ojos de abrieron como platos al ver a la bestia – ¡Es él! – Exclamo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el metamorfo, y movió sus alas para poder volar.

Ahora debían cuidarse la espalda.

* * *

_"...Solo otra guerra_

_Otra familia destruida_

_Otro asesinato_

_La cuenta regresiva empieza a destruirnos..."_

* * *

Las chicas por fin llegaron al campo de batalla, desenvainando a Agatha, empezó a acabar con su enemigo. Una sensación de culpa y recelo hacia ella misma lleno su corazón... Ella no era ninguna asesina, Caspian se lo había advertido, la guerra no era algo que alguien deseara ver o vivir. Y ella había corrido por su cuenta hacia la misma, pero sabía que de alguna manera, lo que hizo estaba bien. O al menos, eso quería creer.

Sobre sus cabezas, Astrian volaba con sus magnificas alas. Y Victoria no lo paso desapercibido. ¿De donde había salido el dragón? Ella creyó que no lo vería de nuevo... Eso fue en realidad una sorpresa para ella. Claire tembló bajo de ella, y de la nada, Astrian lanzo una bola de fuego justo a la zona donde ellas estaban. Atemorizada por completo, la yegua se levanto sobre sus patas traseras. Y la poca experiencia de Victoria con los caballos le paso facturada.

Gritando, cayo al piso dando un gemido de dolor. El fuego se levantaba en frente de ella. Sacudiendo la cabeza se levanto de nueva. _Si caes, mueres_, las palabras de Caspian resonaron en su mente y se levanto tomando a Agatha débilmente. Claire la empujo hasta salir de ahí. Victoria negó rápidamente ante ella, sabiendo que la narniana estaba inmensamente avergonzada por su error. – Estoy bien – Dijo antes de regresar a la batalla. Claire intento ir detrás de ella, pero algunos soldados enemigos se situaron delante de ella, dejando a la inglesa sola.

Sabiendo que Claire no la había podido acompañar, Victoria concentro su mente y cuerpo en la batalla. Blandiendo su espada de un lado a otro, eliminando a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

Sin saber aun que su amiga estaba en el campo de batalla. Caspian dejo a un lado la ballesta, ya había recuperado sus energías y usaría a Rhindon hasta que su cuerpo lo permitiese. Sus movimientos eran ágiles, perfectos, rectos, propios de un Rey, propio de un espadachín de primera categoría. No por nada, incluso Peter lo había admitido.

Luego todo pasó demasiado rápido.

* * *

_"... ¿Quien peleare por lo correcto?_

_¿Quien nos ayudara a sobrevivir?_

_Estamos en la batalla de nuestras vidas_

_Y no estamos listos para morir..."_

* * *

– ¡CUIDADO! – Grito una voz que le pareció conocida. Pero lo siguiente no dejo espacio para dudas. Astrian había bajado, dispuesto a asesinarlo de un zarpazo con una de sus asombrosas garras. Un cuerpo se lanzo sobre él, recibiendo parte del impacto. Ambos cayeron al suelo, gruñendo y gimiendo ante el golpe.

Sus ojos que habían permanecido cerrados, se abrieron de inmediato. Un par de ojos verdes lo miraba preocupados, la sorpresa no se hizo de esperar en la expresión de Caspian, solo para ser sustituida por una expresión de furia.

– ¡¿Que demonios haces aquí? – Exploto separándose de ella, se puso de pie. Aprovechando que todos habían huido de donde estaban cuando vieron a la bestia acercándose a ellos.

– ¡Salvándote la vida! – Le grito ella levantándose. Un gemido de dolor se ahogo en su garganta e instintivamente llevo una de sus manos a su brazo herido. Sintió como el líquido viscoso lleno sus dedos, gruño, tanto de molestia como de dolor. Miro la herida, si, su mano estaba llena de su propia sangre.

La mirada de Caspian se lleno de preocupación, que rápidamente borro de su rostro. ¡Ella estaría bien si no estuviera allí! Acuso dentro de su mente. – ¡Mira lo que te paso! ¡Te lo advertí! – Murmuro molesto mientras cortaba el cuello de uno de sus adversarios. Victoria dejo libre su brazo mientras tomaba a Agatha del suelo.

– ¿Estas feliz, entonces? – Dijo ella con desden y sarcasmo mientras clavaba su espada en el hombro de otro soldado.

– ¡Por su puesto! ¡Estoy totalmente extasiado! – Respondió él con ironía mientras usaba una de sus dagas, clavándola en la pierna de otro.

– ¡Idiota! – Fue lo único que ella pudo murmurar pateando a otro contrincante. Varios soldados los acorralaron y ambos quedaron espalda contra espalda, para el disgusto de los dos.

Caspian miro hacia atrás, calculando dentro de su mente las posibilidades de salir de allí sin que ella fuera herida aun más y él consiguiera alguna. No eran demasiadas – No debiste venir.

Ella se quedo en silencio, tan solo resoplando y poniendo los ojos en blanco – No hay nada de que arrepentirse, ya me metí en esto.

Los soldados se acercaron peligrosamente a ellos, eran más de diez. Para la desgracia de ambos, todos querían a Caspian muerto, él era el premio mayor dentro de aquella batalla, y estaba seguro que, de todas las que tendría en su vida. El telmarino gruño, así estuviera molesto con ella, no se perdonaría que le ocurriera algo por su incompetencia.

Con Rhindon y Agatha preparados para luchar una vez mas, con un grito los soldados se lanzaron hacia ambos, dispuestos a asesinarlos por fin.

* * *

_"... ¿Quien luchara por los débiles?_

_¿Quien los hará creer?_

_Peleare por lo correcto_

_Hay un héroe dentro de mí_

_Y estaré listo para morir..."_

* * *

El sol se escondió detrás de las montañas, llevándose consigo los últimos rayos de luz.

Todos los guerreros de Astrian lo percataron tanto por sus ojos como por la extraña sensación que empezó a llenar sus cuerpos. Ya era tarde. Con un resoplido de molestia, el antiguo monarca volvió a su forma humana, solo para desintegrarse como una sombra.

Para sorpresa de cada uno de los telmarinos y narnianos. Todos sus adversarios se llenaron de sombras, para desaparecer como lo había hecho su líder.

Un grito de emoción y felicidad fue emitido por uno de los soldados y seguido rápidamente por todos los demás, festejando su supuesta victoria.

Caspian y Victoria se miraron confundidos, una extraña sensación abarco sus mentes y corazones.

– Esto no ha acabado – Murmuro Caspian observando a la luna que se alzaba sobre ellos.

– Al menos no por ahora – Respondió Victoria, también observando a la luna.

* * *

_"...Necesito un héroe_

_¿Quien peleara por lo correcto?_

_¿Quien nos ayudara a sobrevivir?_

_Un héroe no tiene miedo a dar su vida_

_Necesito un héroe_

_Un héroe nos salvara justo a tiempo..."_

**Hero – Skillet**

* * *

**_Ayyy por fin puedo actualizar, de verdad que había estado SUPER MEGA HIPER ocupada con los exames de lapso, finales, parciales, trimestrales, como los llamen, que cosa tan espantosa! Los odio, pero bueno, ya me queda solo uno y puedo actualizaaar *_*_**

**_Bueno, no se quejen! Un capitulo relativamente largo xd, por cierto, la cancion de Hero, a quienes le gusta el rock, se las recomiendo! Y... Hahahaha seguro creyeron que seria la que use en "Una Segunda Oportunidad" Hahaha nooo. Y a mi parecer, la banda es bastante buena._**

**_Victoria regreso, rebelde la muchacha verdad? Hahahahah, creo que Caspian tendrá que sacar paciencia de donde no la tiene para poder con ella. Pero entiendanlo vale, el pobre esta preocupado por ella, mas ahora que esta herida, así no lo demuestre, pq esta herido porque ella lo desobedecio._**

**_Paciencia, el amor ya viene... Empieza cuando nos empezamos a preocupar muucho por esa persona. No falta mucho, lo prometo, palabra scout!_**

**_Yaya, no me alargo. REVIEWS?_**

**_Saludos chicas 3_**

_**SofiaLugo**_


	10. Y Llegaste Tú

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria verá que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlo. Caspian/OC**_

**Capitulo X – Y Llegaste Tú**

* * *

_"Yo solía pensar que sabia quien eras tu_

_No sabia que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz_

_No sabia que existía un mundo así_

_No sabia que podía ser tan feliz..."_

* * *

Esa misma noche, los narnianos regresaron a su campamento, dispuestos a descansar de la batalla. Victoria permanecía en la tienda de Caspian, dormida profundamente, los curanderos habían tardado bastante tiempo en curar su herida, pero lo habían logrado.

Después de que terminara de arreglar asuntos oficiales con los generales de sus tropas, el Rey telmarino entro a su tienda y se quedo observándola en silencio.

Seguía con su armadura, su cabello rojo cubría parte de su rostro, su respiración era lenta y regular. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Caspian agradeció que pudiera dormir en paz. Su mirada bajo a su brazo, estaba vendado, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa y preocupación, ella había salvado su vida al atravesarse entre Astrian y él. Suspiro, a pesar de todo eso, ella no debía haber estado allí, nunca debió seguirlo, nunca debió regresarse...

En verdad, no sabia que pensar, si era muy valiente o muy tonta, no cualquiera era capaz de desafiar las ordenes de un Rey, sobretodo como ella lo hacia. Reprimió una sonrisa, sin duda, algo que no le faltaba a Victoria era valor.

Un suspiro de su amiga lo saco de sus reflexiones. Viendo la herida de nuevo, negó con su cabeza, ella no debía haberlo seguido, sin importar cuales eran las circunstancias. Camino cansadamente hasta la hamaca que había colocado para si mismo, cerro sus ojos dispuesto a dormir, siendo el recuerdo de Victoria abalanzándose sobre para salvar su vida la ultima imagen que cruzo su mente antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Los cuernos de Cair Paravel resonaron por todo los alrededores, anunciando la llegada de las tropas narnianas. Caspian encabezaba la marcha sobre Batallador, a su derecha Vendaval y a su izquierda Victoria montada en Claire. Agregando que la había obligado a ir allí, temeroso de que locura podía llegar a su mente en el camino de regreso. Con el permiso del Rey, los soldados se dispersaron, ansiosos por volver a casa junto con su familia.

Despidiéndose solo de Claire, Victoria fue al interior del Castillo, pasando de largo a Caspian, sin decirle ni una palabra. Al llegar a su habitación, camino directamente hacia su cama, dejándose caer en ella.

– ¡Ouch!– Exclamo mientras con una mano tomaba su brazo herido – Maldita lagartija – Mascullo caminando hacia el baño. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver su reflejo en el espejo, tenía golpeado su pómulo izquierdo, su brazo "sano", lleno de rasguños y magullones. Las piernas le dolían horriblemente, su cuerpo continuaba desacostumbrado a montar a caballo, llamando a una de las siervas, quien le preparo un baño de agua tibia, se deshizo de su armadura y entro en la bañera, cerro sus ojos al sentir el agua.

Caspian aun molesto con Victoria fue a su habitación, dispuesto a quitarse de encima todos los vestigios físicos de la batalla, luego de acabar y ponerse ropa fresca y limpia, camino a su balcón, apoyándose en la barandilla, dejando que su mirada vagara en el horizonte.

Al el nunca le había molestado que Susan, o incluso Lucy fueran a la batalla. ¿Por que había sido diferente con Victoria? Ella manejaba muy bien la espada, él mismo se había encargado de ello, conocía su forma de atacar, de defenderse, incluso de como reaccionar ante las heridas. Y aun así, seguía empeñado en no dejar que fuera a la guerra. Paso una mano por su cabello, frustrado. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. Él era un hombre, sus discusiones por tonterías habían acabado en los tiempos de la Guerra de Liberación, el destino lo había obligado a madurar, y a pesar de todo, estaba agradecido por ello.

* * *

_"...Y la vida pasaba de largo, vacía sin emoción_

_No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón_

_Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo_

_Y llegaste tu y el mundo se paro..."_

* * *

Suspiro. Debía comportarse como un adulto, la batalla había pasado y ella estaba bien, en el mismo Castillo que él, herida por su propia culpa, no de ella. Regreso a la habitación. En vez de argumentos, ella merecía un agradecimiento, lo había salvado de un fin abominable.

Decidido, fue hasta la habitación de la inglesa y toco la puerta.

_Toc toc_

No hubo respuesta, toco de nuevo y ocurrió lo mismo. Frunciendo el ceño por la preocupación abrió lentamente la puerta, la cama estaba deshecha. Camino hacia la puerta de baño.

_Toc toc._

Victoria abrió sus ojos de inmediato, el agua ya estaba fría, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, parpadeo un par de veces, centrando su mente.

– ¿Victoria?– Pregunto una voz desde afuera. La de Caspian.

– S...– Aclaro su garganta – ¿Si?

– ¿Estas bien?

Ya mas despierta tomo la toalla y envolvió su cuerpo – ¡Si! ¡Salgo en un momento!– Exclamo vistiéndose con la ropa de Caspian. Sin duda, ella la prefería ante los vestidos. Desde afuera y en silencio, el telmarino asintió. Un momento después, la joven inglesa salio, su cabello en una cola a un lado de su cuello. Su herida estaba al descubierto y el Rey no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Victoria advirtió el gesto y sonrió levemente – Se ve peor de lo que es Intento tranquilizarlo.

Fallo. – No soy tonto, Victoria. Ven aquí La llamo, caminando pesadamente ella se coloco a su lado. Sin decir palabra alguna, Caspian tomo las vendas y la crema desinfectante. Aun en silencio, dedico su total concentración a cubrir la herida. Los roces de los dedos de Caspian en la piel de Victoria enviaron corrientes eléctricas a través del cuerpo de ella. Al terminar, la joven se quedo observándolo un buen rato, hasta que rompió él contacto visual y miro la venda

– Creí que no me hablabas Comento ella volviendo su mirada a él.

– Somos lo suficientemente adultos para esas cosas.

_En el campamento no creías eso_, pensó ella en su interior. Pero jamás salio de su mente, en realidad extrañaba a Caspian, quería de regreso a su mejor amigo. Suspiro, – Disculpa por no haber obedecido tus órdenes – Por fin había podido decir aquellas palabras, por naturaleza, era orgullosa y la palabra "disculpa" no era algo que dijera todos los días. – Yo solo... No quería...

Caspian la interrumpió – No importa ya – Y le sonrió consoladoramente, ella amplia su sonrisa y para sorpresa del telmarino, Victoria lo abrazo por la cintura. Atolondrado, Caspian le devolvió el abrazo un segundo después, ambos sonrieron en su interior. Lentamente se separaron, pensando en su interior ¿Ahora que? El Rey frunció el ceño entre sus pensamientos.

– ¿Que?– Interrogo Victoria.

El suspiro – ¿Por que lo hiciste?

Ella hizo una mueca, sin entender – ¿Hacer que?

– Salvarme de Astrian– Se explico el telmarino.

La inglesa asintió, ya entendiéndolo. Suspiro mientras sopesaba su respuesta, finalmente hablo: – Eres mi amigo Cas – Coloco su mano en la mejilla del Rey – Desde que llegue me has apoyado – Ambos sonrieron – Si te hubiese pasado algo, no se que seria de mi – Admitió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Caspian se inclino y beso su frente.

* * *

_"Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad_

_Y me rió pensando en las veces que te deje pasar_

_Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo_

_Y llegaste tu y el mundo se paro..."_

* * *

– Gracias Dijo en voz baja.

– No importa ya – Repitió sus palabras, tan solo observándolo. El telmarino se sonrojo ante la concentrada mirada de ella, como si quitara cualquier cáscara, dejando frente a ella al verdadero Caspian, al joven que había quedo huérfano, al que su propia familia había traicionado, el que había perdido a sus amigos y amores. Solo el muchacho obligado a pasar por las pruebas más duras de la vida... Solo Caspian.

– Debes descansar – Comento el Rey, rompiendo el momento. Victoria frunció el ceño, en desacuerdo, el telmarino rió entre dientes. – No eres de hierro.

– Tampoco de porcelana – Contraatacó ella, provocando que Caspian riera una vez mas.

– Obedece esta vez ¿Si? – Sonrió, no la regañaba, solo se preocupaba por su bienestar. En ese momento era todo lo que le importaba.

Suspirando, en parte derrotada y en la otra cansada, asintió. – Bien – Mascullo, Caspian asintió también, mientras se separaba de ella.

– Descansa – Murmuro saliendo de la habitación, recostó su cabeza detrás de la puerta, con un extraño presentimiento dentro de él. Había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos, y estos no presagiaban nada bueno. Suspiro, estaba seguro que Astrian no se rendiría así de fácil. El sabia que cualquier Rey como él, capaz de declararle la guerra a su propia esposa, haría lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quiere.

* * *

– Caspian, no te entiendo – Murmuro Victoria por enésima vez mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba en el sillón.

– Míralo de esta forma, tú viste como ellos desaparecieron al atardecer frente a nuestros ojos ¿No? – Ella asintió y lo interrumpió.

– ¿A que llegamos con eso?

– No creo que se hayan rendido... No lo creo de el. Algo paso, Victoria.

– ¿Que crees que haya pasado?

Caspian suspiro – No lo se... Lo he pensado, y no le hallo explicación alguna.

La inglesa asintió lentamente frunciendo los labios – ¿Que hay del Profesor? ¿Le has preguntado?

Las cejas del Rey se alzaron. Él no había pensado en eso. – Vamos – Dijo, tomando la muñeca de Victoria y saliendo del estudio.

_1 Hora después._

– Caspian, llevamos mas de una hora buscándolo, no esta aquí. Quizás salio – Lo detuvo Victoria, suspirando.

Él también suspiro – Tienes ra... – Por el rabillo del ojo observo al Profesor cruzando al pasillo opuesto – ¡Profesor! – Exclamo yendo hacia él, Victoria reacciono un momento después, y fue junto a los dos.

– Hola Caspian. Hola Victoria.

– Hola Profesor – Respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

Caspian intervino – ¿Podemos hablar?

– Claro, vamos – Y los tres empezaron a caminar hacia su estudio. Finalmente, entraron. Victoria cerró la puerta tras ellos. – ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

– En la guerra – Empezó Caspian – El ejercito enemigo estaba formado por el Rey Astrian y sus tropas – Las cejas de Cornelius se alzaron en interés y sorpresa, pero se mantuvo callado esperando por que su ex-alumno continuara. – Luchamos durante horas – Observo a Victoria por el rabillo del ojo, quien se movió nerviosamente en el asiento – Pero al atardecer, ellos simplemente desaparecieron...

El anciano asintió lentamente, luego, con grave voz, les dio la explicación – Las leyendas cuentan, que ellos no eran llamados Fantasmas por cualquier cosa. Althea, representaba, además del agua, la luz. Y Astrian, la oscuridad – Victoria y Caspian fruncieron el ceño – No me refiero a la maldad, hablo de la oscuridad, la falta de luz. El día en que Aslan les otorgo sus poderes, les dio una tarea a ambos. Althea, seria la guardiana de las noches, daría luz en la oscuridad a quien la necesitara, guiaría a los viajeros durante las noches y cuidaría de ellos. En cambio, él se encargaría de los días, de llevarle sombra al que lo necesitara, a crear las pruebas para que los que iban descarrilados, volvieran al camino... Durante años, ellos cumplieron sus deberes. Pero después de que Astrian asesinara a Althea – Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Victoria – Todo cambio. Con ella muerta, no había quien cumpliera su trabajo, y todo quedo en desequilibrio. Astrian junto con su ejercito, se vieron obligados a ser sombras desde el atardecer, hasta el amanecer. Por eso desaparecieron.

Un largo silencio reino el estudio. Cada uno de ellos en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, Caspian hablo – Entonces, ¿Quiere decir que esto no ha acabado cierto?

Cornelius asintió – Es lo mas probable, Caspian.

– Él volverá. Quizás no sepamos cuando, pero lo hará – Murmuro Victoria, dejando que su vista se cayera en la ventana, donde las nubes empezaban a nublar el cielo.

* * *

– _Me alegra que estés bien – Dijo Ángel caminando hacia la inglesa_

_– A mi también – Respondió Victoria, sonriendo levemente. Ángel también le sonrió._

_– Hiciste bien._

_La inglesa frunció el ceño – ¿De que hablas?_

_– Salvaste a Caspian – Victoria alzo sus cejas en sorpresa. ¿Había algo que ella no supiese?_

_– ¿Como lo sabes?_

_Ángel le sonrió enigmáticamente – Se muchas cosas, Victoria Kyril – La pelirroja frunció la nariz. La otra rió, su risa era musical y aguda. – Deberías estar orgullosa por lo que hiciste._

_– Yo... – Tartamudeo – No podía dejar que le pasara algo._

_Ángel le sonrió mientras alzaba una ceja – Muchas cosas empiezan por una simple preocupación._

_– ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Victoria frunciendo el ceño._

_– Tu misma te darás cuenta en poco tiempo – La inglesa la observo aun confundida – Ya veras – Ambas se quedaron en silencio, inmersas dentro de su mente. – ¿Que te preocupa?_

_– Astrian y sus hombres – Suspiro Victoria. – ¿Volverán cierto?_

_– No puedo decirte que te depara, Victoria. Pero, él no se dará por vencido aun._

_La pelirroja suspiro – Volverá – Tuvo que admitir finalmente._

_– Tal vez... Pero nada será igual, créeme – Y una vez más, el sueño termino._

Victoria se despertó sobresaltada, estaba en su cama, una pequeña y única vela encendida en la mesa junto a su cama. Golpeo las sabanas con frustración – Siempre me hace lo mismo – Gruño de mal humor. Se levanto cansinamente de la cama y camino hacia el baño. Tomo un poco de agua y la echo en su cara, intentando despejarse. Suspiro – ¿Igual a que? – Se pregunto en voz alta. ¿A que se refería ella? Paso una mano por su rostro. Esos sueños acabarían volviéndola loca.

Regreso a la habitación. Agatha estaba recostada de su mesa, lista para cualquier percance. La tomo y la desenvaino, se quedo observándola durante un buen rato. Acariciaba distraídamente la hoja de metal inoxidable, dejándose llevar por el frió que esta emanaba. ¿Muchas cosas empiezan por una simple preocupación? ¿Que quería decir con eso? ¿Que tenia que ver Caspian y eso? Resoplo. Ella estaba relativamente clara en sus pensamientos. Pero con solo dos frases de Ángel, ponían de cabeza su mente.

Estaba totalmente clara en que tenía algo que ver con Caspian. ¿Pero que? Un extraño pensamiento vino a su mente, y rió nerviosamente. Althea no podía referirse a que ella sentiría algo más que amistad hacia él ¿O si?

– Maldición – Gruño. Paso una mano por su cabello, cerrando sus ojos suspiro lentamente. Caspian era el hombre que toda mujer querría, eso debía admitirlo, era guapo, bueno, amable, cariñoso, preocupado. Y además, un Rey. ¿Que mas podía pedírsele? Nada, tuvo que responderse. Pero ella era su amiga, solo _su_amiga. No podía sentir nada más hacia él. Se negaba rotundamente.

No, no podía.

_Pero el corazón tiende a elegir las opciones que menos pensamos_

* * *

_"Y llegaste tu y me sorprendió_

_El poder que había en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio_

_Y llegaste tu, una bendición..."_


	11. Crush

**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes._**

**_Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria verá que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlo. Caspian/OC_**

**_Capitulo XI - Crush_**

* * *

_"Colgué el teléfono en la noche,_

_Algo pasó por primera vez dentro de mí,_

_Fue rápido,_

_Muy rápido..."_

* * *

_Toc toc_

Silencio.

_Toc toc_

– ¿Victoria? – Pregunto Caspian. Silencio una vez más. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, las velas apagadas y las cortinas expandidas, una figura estaba acostada en la cama, envuelta entre las sabanas – ¿Victoria?– La inglesa emitió un gruñido. El telmarino rió entre dientes y se acerco a ella, la movió levemente – Vamos despierta.

– Déjame, Caspian – Y oculto su rostro entre las sabanas.

– Es tarde, despierta – Ella gruño de nuevo, de mal humor, hundiendo aun más su rostro entre las almohadas.

– Vamos – Victoria tomo una de las almohadas y la lanzo contra Caspian, pero sus reflejos fueron mucho más rápidos.

_Crack_

La pelirroja subió su mirada de entre las almohada, el jarrón que estaba en la mesa estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo – Mira lo que hiciste – Y lo observo acusadoramente.

– ¿Yo? – Pregunto él falsamente ofendido.

– Si, tú – Y se sentó en la cama, cruzando sus piernas. Caspian la observo con una sonrisa, su cabello estaba despeinado, sus ojos un poco hinchados por el sueño y sus mejillas rosadas. Parecía una niña pequeña. – ¿Por que me despertaste? – Pregunto ella, pasando una mano por su cabello.

– Es tarde – Ella lo miro obstinadamente y estuvo a punto de volver a acostarse – Y... Hoy habrá una reunión en el bosque.

– ¿Por que? – Y ladeo su cabeza, curiosa.

El Rey se encogió de hombros – Siempre lo hacen.

– Estamos en guerra Era cierto. Ella no quería ser aguafiestas ni nada por el estilo, pero en momentos como ese, había que ser realistas.

Él se levanto de la cama – A veces es bueno disfrutar de los momentos que tenemos. Nunca sabemos cuando sea el último. Te espero en el comedor – Y salio de su habitación para que se arreglara.

Victoria rió entre dientes mientras se levantaba. – Tiene razón.

* * *

_"... ¿Nunca piensas cuando estas sola todo lo que podríamos ser?_

_¿Que tan lejos puede llegar esto?..."_

* * *

– Mi Señor, el General Brian lo busca – Murmuro un fauno hacia Astrian.

Él asintió – Déjalo que pase – El soldado se inclino y fue en busca del aludido.

El General Brian era alto y robusto, de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y de ojos oscuros. La mano derecha de Astrian y su amigo más cercano. – Astrian – Murmuro en forma de saludo asintiendo hacia él.

– Brian – Dijo él de igual manera. – ¿Que ocurre?

– Se acaba el tiempo, Astrian... Tenemos que acabar con esto. Han sido demasiados años. – Respondió apoyando sus puños en la mesa del Rey.

Astrian se acerco a él – ¿Crees que yo no lo se?

– Entonces, ¿Que piensas hacer?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Astrian. – Me conoces bastante amigo mío, deberías de saberlo.

A Brian le tomo un momento adivinar de que hablaba el Rey. Cuando lo comprendió, alzo sus cejas en sorpresa – ¿Al Rey?

– Pensé que me conocías mejor – Hizo una pausa – A la chica.

Brian paseo por el lugar, sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda – ¿Como sabes que no se negara?

– Quien salva a un amigo de la muerte, no se niega a este tipo de cosas.

– Confió en ti Murmuro Brian – Ya ha sido demasiado tiempo.

– Tienes toda la razón. Es momento de acabar con estos juegos – Brian salio de la habitación, dejando solo a Astrian dentro de sus pensamientos.

* * *

– ¿Lady Victoria? – Pregunto una sierva desde la puerta.

– ¡Adelante!– Exclamo ella, cerrando su libro. Una mujer telmarina mayor entro a la habitación, llevaba un montón de telas en con ella. Victoria se levando y en seguida la ayudo. – ¿Que es todo esto? – Pregunto después de poner todo encima de la cama.

– Ira esta noche ¿No es así?

Victoria frunció el ceño – Si.

La mujer rió entre dientes – ¿Iría así? – Y vio sus ropas. Ella se sonrojo notablemente, una vez mas, tenía la ropa de Caspian. Sabia que muchas personas la habían visto extrañados por lo que llevaba, jamás le presto atención. Pero ahora... Era algo distinto.

– No – La telmarina le sonrió ampliamente.

– No te preocupes mi niña. Ya arreglaremos eso – La inglesa le sonrió agradecidamente.

* * *

Caspian suspiro por enésima vez – ¿Donde estas?– Pregunto al aire, pensando en Victoria. Paso una mano por su cabello y lo jalo levemente, intentando alejar sus angustias.

– ¿Majestad? – Pregunto la voz profunda de Vendaval. – Es tarde mi Señor. ¿No ira?

El Rey asintió levemente con su cabeza – Si, ya voy. Es solo que... – Vendaval lo miro expectante. Caspian suspiro. Ya todos estaban allá, quizás ya se había ido o simplemente ella no iría – Nada, ya voy – Busco a Batallador y monto sobre él. – Vamos – Tenso las riendas y ambos fueron galopando a la reunión.

Al llegar, tanto narnianos como telmarinos se inclinaron ante él. Asintió hacia todos ellos, dejándolos erguirse. Rápidamente todos regresaron a sus actividades, riendo y disfrutando de la velada.

El bosque estaba iluminado por cientos de velas ubicadas en los árboles. El lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes y adultos sonrientes. Las driadas iban y venían, jugando en el aire con sus pétalos. Los niños corrían entre las personas, riendo con ganas. Caspian sonrió, a pesar de que Narnia estaba en momentos difíciles, su pueblo siempre conseguía un motivo por el cual sonreírle a la vida.

Podía sentir la constante mirada de las jóvenes telmarinas, cada una suspirando porque el Rey las observara tan solo una vez. El telmarino estaba totalmente claro en sus atributos físicos, los aceptaba y estaba bien con ellos.

Escucho una expresión de sorpresa en general. Se volvió y su mandíbula casi pego al piso.  
Victoria acababa de baja de Claire. Solo una palabra quedo en la mente de Caspian. Hermosa. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta perfecta. Sus hombros iban descubiertos totalmente, el vestido solo se sostenía de su cuello y caía libremente hasta el suelo, el color verde de su vestido resaltaba sus ojos color esmeralda. Paso una mano por su brazo, nerviosa ante todas las miradas.

Se acerco a Caspian y entre dientes hablo: – ¿Por que todos me miran? – Sus mejillas e incluso sus orejas estaban coloradas.

El Rey aun no encontraba el habla, solo podía observarla. Ella lo codeo, confundida – Estas... Estas hermosa – Fue capaz de hablar finalmente. Ella lo miro y sintió que su piel se ponía del mismo color que su cabello.

Él no podía decir mucho. Tenía tan solo una camisa gris abierta un par de botones, unos pantalones negros y botas de cuero del mismo color. La mitad de su cabello estaba sostenido por una cola. ¿Desde cuando Caspian era tan guapo? Maldijo a Ángel dentro de su mente, todos esos pensamientos eran por culpa de ella. Jamás había pensado en el de esa manera.

* * *

_"... ¿Por que sigo huyendo de la verdad?_

_Eres lo único en lo que pienso,_

_Me hipnotizas..."_

* * *

– Gracias – Respondió observando el suelo con extrema concentración.

Caspian se quedo en silencio, y la miro. Seguía totalmente roja y sabia que además, era su culpa – Creí que no vendrías... – Dijo en voz baja.

Ella subió la mirada – No te deshaceras tan rápidamente de mi – Y le sonrió.

Él se la correspondió – Ven – Y tomo su antebrazo, llevándola entre las personas.

– ¿A donde vamos?

Caspian le sonrió – Es una fiesta. Hay que disfrutar – Ella rió entre dientes y se dejo llevar por él.

Los vestidos de las damas daban colores brillantes al lugar. Caspian y Victoria reían entre la gente.

– Profesor – Saludaron ambos con radiantes sonrisas.

– Joven Victoria. Debo decir que estas hermosa – Y le sonrió amablemente. La inglesa volvió a sonrojarse.

– Gracias – Respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Las personas se fueron agrupando alrededor de la hoguera central, conversando amistosamente. Victoria se sentó en uno de los troncos y su mirada quedo totalmente perdida en el fuego. Recordó la expresión de Caspian cuando llego y no pudo evitar volver a colorarse, era la primera vez que lo veía comportarse de esa forma.

El dueño de sus pensamientos se sentó junto a ella – Ten – Y le entrego una copa de vino.

– Gracias – Dijo la inglesa y sorbió un poco de la bebida. Subió la mirada, la luna ya estaba en su punto más alto. Escucho unas risillas detrás de ella, curiosa, se giro para ver que pasaba. Tres jovencitas de su edad calculo, observaban a Caspian con ojos soñadores y jugando con sus cabellos exageradamente. Ella no pudo reprimir la carcajada. – Voltea– Le dijo a el en el oído. El Rey frunció el ceño e hizo lo que ella le dijo. Las tres admiradoras casi empezaron a hiperventilar cuando notaron la mirada del telmarino en ella. Caspian se volvió de inmediato, mirándola acusadoramente.

Victoria tenía una mano en su boca, acallando las risas que salían de ella. Al ver su mirada sobre ella, se encogió de hombros. – Por lo que le hiciste a mi jarrón – Y rió levemente mientras lo codeaba en un costado - Pobres chicas, creí que se desmayarían.

Caspian no pudo evitar reír esa vez, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro mientras tomaba de su propio vino - No te quedas atrás- Comento finalmente.

– ¿De que hablas?– Desde su copa, levanto las cejas. Victoria se volvió solo para ver a un grupo de hombres riendo estruendosamente, varios de ellos la observaron con ojos brillosos e incluso uno le guiño un ojo. Roja hasta las orejas se volvió hacia Caspian, el la miraba como si no hubiese hecho nada - Tonto.

– ¿Y yo que hice?– Pregunto, intentando no reírse en el momento. Ella le saco la lengua como una niña pequeña. Y Caspian ya no pudo reprimir la carcajada. Suspiro falsamente – Éstas jóvenes de ahora- Ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía levemente. Tomo un sorbo de su vino, calentando su cuerpo.

* * *

_"... ¿Tomas aire cuando te miro?_

_¿Intentas detenerte al igual que yo?_

_Trato y trato de alejarme_

_Pero se que esto no se ira..."_

* * *

Uno de los faunos empezó a tocar una suave música, todos quedaron en silencio, dejándose llevar por las notas tocadas.

La hoguera soltó chispas. Victoria se sobresalto, pero siguió observando. En el fuego empezaron a formarse imágenes. Busco a Caspian con la mirada, insegura.

– Solo observa – Susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara. Ella asintió y regreso su mirada a la hoguera.

Eran dos ejércitos, enfrentándose. Sus lideres se evaporaron en el aire, convirtiéndose en tan solo una nubosidad. La hoguera volvió a lanzar chispas y la imagen cambio. Dos personas se enfrentaban, en un duelo. Se estremeció ligeramente, sintió el fuerte brazo de Caspian rodeándola por los hombros, le sonrió y volvió la mirada a la hoguera. Las notas se volvieron mas rápidas. Las espadas chocaban con agilidad, destreza y rapidez. El final se acercaba... Visualizo como uno de los guerreros se distrajo, el otro no necesito mas, su espada atravesó su cuerpo y cayo sin vida al suelo.

Un grito proveniente de la hoguera acabo la imagen. Todos quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos. Poco a poco todos volvieron a sus actividades, sin haberse perturbado por las imágenes.

– ¿Victoria?– Pregunto Caspian, regresándola a la realidad. Sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. El Rey tomo una profunda respiración – Te diste cuenta ¿Cierto?- Su tono era pesado.

– Si... Eran ellos, Astrian y Althea. Su duelo – Fue capaz de decir finalmente. – Fue... Fue como estar ahí.

– Lo se, también lo vi – Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Lo que acababan de ver había sido parte de la Gran Magia, magia de Narnia. Sabían que eso es lo que había ocurrido cientos de años antes, que así había muerto Althea, que por aquello Astrian estaba maldito. – ¿Estas bien?– Pregunto preocupado por ella.

Victoria respiro profundamente, cerro sus ojos, centrándose. Finalmente los abrió – Si.

Caspian la observo, preguntándose si podía confiar en eso, se dio cuenta de que no había nada que el pudiera hacer...

Los faunos se unieron para volver a tocar sus instrumentos. Flautas narnianas y tambores telmarinos se unieron formando una canción. Las driadas flotaron hasta ellos y con gracia empezaron a danzar.

Ya recompuesta, Victoria se levanto y camino hacia una de las mesas de bebidas. Caspian la acompaño, y tomo una de las copas.

– ¿Que es?– Dudo ella.

El le sonrió desde la copa – Sidra – Ella asintió y tomo una de la mesa. La bebió sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Caspian rió. – Ven, vamos a bailar.

– ¡Oh no! Caspian no me gusta...– Sintió la sidra actuar sobre su cuerpo, aumentando sus energías. – Yo no bailo.

– ¡Vamos! Solo una – Ella suspiro y se dejo llevar por el.

Las parejas formaron un circulo y se dejaron llevar por las notas tocadas. Los vestidos se extendían alrededor de las piernas de las damas, las espadas se mantenían envainadas en las cinturas de los hombres...

La noche había avanzado, y solo quedaban los jóvenes, incluyendo a Caspian y Victoria.

La música cambio. Los tambores se hicieron mas seguidos, la pasión de los telmarinos se hizo notar.

Caspian se inclino ante ella – ¿Me permite este baile?

Victoria se la correspondió – Por supuesto – El se acerco una vez mas a ella, pero la tomo por la espalda baja, apegándola mas el. Ella se mantuvo imperturbable, sentía el alcohol en sus venas y muy pocas cosas le importaban en ese momento, poso su mano en su hombro y la otra en la mano de el. Sin vergüenza alguna, Caspian entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

* * *

_"...Porque la posibilidad de que te sintieras igual que yo_

_Era muy grande_

_¿Por que sigo huyendo de la verdad?..."_

* * *

Los tambores siguieron y ellos dos se movieron al ritmo. Ella giraba con gracia mientras el la recibía con delicadeza. Era una danza pasional, y ambos lo sabían. La giro, quedando separada de el, con pasos rítmicos la tomo una vez mas en sus brazos. Victoria le sonrió. Todo le parecía mas intenso, había algo diferente. Quizás fuera culpa del alcohol que ambos tenían, pero había algo...

Y en ese momento su agitada mente lo supo: Le gustaba Caspian.

La veía bailando a su alrededor, acercándose a el, sus manos entrelazadas. El calor corriendo por su cuerpo, hacia mucho que no se sentía así. Específicamente desde cuando Susan... Saco esos pensamientos de su mente, ellas eran muy diferentes, no había forma de compararlas.

La mentes de ambos solo pudieron concentrarse en los movimientos que hacia. Extendió su mano y a ella con el. Con gracias, Victoria se enrollo y dando vueltas volvió a el. Su mano quedo en su pecho, respiraba con dificultad, sentía la mano de el en su espalda baja, sus dedos entrelazados. La tenia extremadamente cerca y noto lo hermosos que eran sus ojos verdes. Salvajes, libres, pasionales...

* * *

_"... ¿Estoy loco o enamorándome?_

_¿Es real o solo un sueño?..."_

* * *

Los aplausos de los bailarines a los músicos los sacaron de su burbuja. Se separaron a regañadientes, aun continuaban cerca y sus dedos se rozaban, finalmente, se unieron a los aplausos. Ambos sonreían, sabían lo que había pasado. Algo especial había ocurrido entre ellos.

* * *

_"...Nunca ha pasado por tu mente cuando estamos paseando,_

_Pasando el tiempo juntos,_

_¿Si somos solo amigos?_

_¿O hay algo mas?_

_¿Algo mas?..."_

* * *

Ella le sonrió y camino entre los bosques, Caspian rió entre dientes y la siguió. La bulla de la reunión dejo de escucharse y se vieron sumidos en el silencio. – ¿Por que viniste?

– Necesitaba aire – Se agacho y quito sus zapatos, sumergió sus pies en la orilla del pequeño lago. Suspiro aliviada ante la sensación, palmeo el lugar junto a ella, Caspian se acerco y se sentó a su lado, jugo con sus dedos dentro del agua. Victoria se recostó de su hombro. – ¿Por que no todo es así?

– ¿De que hablas?

– Sin guerras, sin peleas... Tan solo paz – Se explico mientras tomaba la cola de su cabello y la desataba, dejando que cayera libre por su espalda.

– La vida no es simple, Victoria. Tu lo sabes tan bien como yo – Ella suspiro pesadamente. Era un pasado que los perseguiría por siempre...

– Lo se – Comento finalmente, Caspian sonrió tristemente y beso su cabeza.

Ambos quedaron en total silencio, viajando dentro de sus mentes. Caspian tomo una respiración profunda. Tenia miedo... Miedo de que ella lo enamorara, de entregar su corazón una vez mas. Sabia que había recibido duros golpes con Susan y Liliandil, ambas lo habían ilusionado, ambas lo habían dejado. No quería volver a sufrir por amor, temía que en algún momento Victoria regresara a su mundo, que una vez mas, el quedara solo en Narnia.

Su corazón no aguantaría un golpe así de nuevo...

* * *

_"...Es una oportunidad que podemos tomar,_

_Podemos hacer que dure,_

_Que dure por siempre..."_

* * *

Los primeros rayos del Sol se filtraron en su rostro. Abrió sus ojos, incomodo por la luz. Su cabeza palpitaba y le dolía a horrores. Sintió un peso en su brazo, Victoria dormía imperturbable, sintiendo su mirada fija, ella abrió sus ojos, los cerro de nuevo mientras se sentaba – Mi cabeza...– Murmuro masajeando su sien – ¿Ya es de día?

– Es temprano, pero si – Respondió el, soltando su cabello. – Debemos volver- Victoria asintió en acuerdo y fueron en busca de Batallador. Aun cansados, ambos montaron en el corcel – Vamos amigo, volvamos a casa. Le dijo al caballo, quien empezó a galopar a Cair Paravel.

* * *

_"... ¿Nunca piensas cuando estas sola todo lo que podríamos ser?_

_¿Que tan lejos puede llegar esto?_

_¿Estoy loco o enamorándome?_

_¿Es real u otro sueño?_

_Esto no se ira..."_

**Crush - David Archuleta**


	12. Courage

******_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes._**

**_Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria verá que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlo. Caspian/OC_**

**Capitulo XII - Courage.**

* * *

_"Toma todas mis palabras viciosas_

_Y conviértelas en algo bueno,_

_Toma todas mis preocupaciones_

_Y deja que la verdad se entienda..."_

* * *

Las espadas chocaron en el aire con estruendo. Victoria deslizo su espada hasta alejarla de Rhindon. Alzo las cejas hacia Caspian, en ademán competitivo aparto el cabello de su rostro. El acepto el desafío y se acerco a ella, Agatha y Rhindon se volvieron a encontrar, esa vez Victoria no desistió, pero Caspian tenia años siendo un espadachín, además de ser el mejor de Narnia, aprovechando que estaba concentrada en las espadas movió su pie y lo coloco detrás de ella, con un rápido movimiento la inglesa cayo en la hierba con un golpe sordo.

– ¡Ouch!– Exclamo sentándose – Eres un tramposo – Murmuro resentida.

Caspian se encogió de hombros – En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale – Ella lo miro extrañada, ¿Acaso era una especie de indirecta? Le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, frunciendo el ceño Victoria la tomo y se levanto. – ¿Te rindes?– Pregunto teniendo a Rhindon cerca de su garganta.

Ella apretó la empuñadura de Agatha mientras una sonrisa se poso en sus labios. Si pensó que se rendiría tan pronto, estaba muy equivocado – ¡No lo creo!– Y con su espada aparto a Rhindon de su garganta. Antes de que el pudiese preverlo, ella imito su truco. Cayó al suelo con un gemido. Agatha se mantenía a centímetros de su corazón – ¿Te rindes?– Pregunto ella con una perversa sonrisa.

– No – Fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar su mano libre y llevarla al suelo también. Ella cayo junto a el mascullando una maldición. Estrecho sus ojos hacia el. – No es tan fácil vencerme, Victoria – Murmuro con tono burlón.

La inglesa puso los ojos en blanco – Algún día lo lograre.

El rió entre dientes – Eso espero – Ella refunfuño una vez más antes de ponerse de pie y envainar a Agatha. Caspian la imito y envaino a Rhindon.

– Voy a cambiarme – Murmuro ella. Caspian observo como caminaba al castillo, el vaivén de sus caderas lo hipnotizo. Suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro, saliendo del trance. Ella lo volvería loco, así de sencillo. Lo haría.

– ¿Majestad? – Pregunto uno de los siervos, haciendo una reverencia.

Caspian se volvió hacia el – ¿Si?

– El General Vendaval pide su presencia en la Sala de Armas.

– Gracias. Por favor comunícale que estaré allá en un momento – El siervo asintió y se inclino ante el monarca antes de irse.

– ¿Que ocurre, Vendaval? – Pregunto Caspian caminando hacia el centauro.

* * *

_"...Toma todo lo que tengo_

_Y deja solo lo que necesito_

_Toma todas mis dudas_

_Y déjame ser quien en verdad soy..."_

* * *

El centauro tomo una profunda respiración – Muchos se preguntan que ha pasado con las tropas del Rey Astrian. Ya no hallo que decirles, mi Señor.

El telmarino asintió lentamente, organizando las ideas en su mente – La verdad Vendaval. Esta guerra no ha acabado, estoy seguro de que Astrian volverá, debemos estar listos.

La puerta se abrió de repente, Victoria estaba en el marco de esta. – Cas, ¡Vieron a Astrian! ¡Tienen que venir!– Exclamo antes de volver a salir.

El centauro y él se miraron sorprendidos, un momento después la siguieron apresuradamente. Ella abrió las dos grandes puertas de la Sala del Trono, un grifo clavo sus amarillentos ojos en ellos.

– Majestad, General – Saludo inclinándose ante ellos.

– Juls, ¿Lo viste? ¿A Astrian? – Pregunto el Rey poniéndose junto a Victoria.

– Si mi Señor, estaba convertido en dragón.

Victoria y el fruncieron el ceño al recordar el encuentro en el bosque. No eran memorias muy agradables – ¿A donde iba?

– Hacia acá, Majestad – Expresiones de asombro se escucharon en toda la Sala.

Una sombra se vio por los grandes ventanales de la Sala, todos los espadachines desenvainaron sus espadas, incluyendo a Caspian y Victoria. Astrian, convertido en un enorme dragón rojo entro por el ventanal. Sonrió, mostrando los filosos dientes que poseía, frente a todos los narnianos y telmarinos se consumió en llamas y dejo lugar a un humano, no mayor a treinta y cinco años.

Hizo una reverencia ante Caspian – Rey Caspian, Lady Victoria – Su voz era grave y llamativa, la autoridad destilaba de el.

Los aludidos se vieron obligados a inclinarse ante el antiguo Rey, pero nunca quitaron su mirada de Astrian, atentos a cualquier movimiento en falso. Caspian se irguió, aun con Rhindon en su mano, tensa, ahora era el quien tenia un aire de superioridad, pero Astrian se mantuvo implacable. El recién llegado observo interesado la Sala, cientos de recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cabeza, la sacudió levemente, las cosas eran muy distintas. Aquellos tiempos habían sido solo mentiras – Esta casi igual de como lo recordaba.

– No creo que haya venido a conversar sobre la decoración – Respondió Caspian secamente, su cuerpo estaba a la defensiva, esperando algo que lo alertara del peligro. El no debería estar allí.

– Tienes razón... Pero es algo que debemos hablar... A solas – Gruñidos se oyeron por todo el lugar, sin querer aceptar tan absurda proposición.

– Ni lo sueñe – Añadió Vendaval entre dientes.

– Prometo no hacer ningún daño... – Todos lo observaban aun desconfiado. Astrian suspiro – Palabra de Rey – Invoco aquella antigua condición, mientras su mano derecha en el corazón y se inclinaba. Si hubiese dependido de el, no la hubiese utilizado, pero ellos así lo habían querido.

Juls intervino, estrechando sus ojos hacia el – Ese es un derecho otorgado solo a los monarcas coronados por Aslan.

Astrian sonrió con sorna mientras se erguía – Y dime amigo mío, ¿Quien crees que me corono? – La sala quedo en total silencio, aquello había sido un golpe bajo, muy pocos podrían haberlo previsto.

Caspian suspiro mientras bajaba a Rhindon, mas no la envainaba – Acepto la palabra. – No había forma de que pudiera negarse. Astrian asintió en agradecimiento.

* * *

_"... El coraje significa que aunque halla miedo_

_Sigues moviéndote_

_Que aunque estas herido_

_Sigues viviendo..."_

* * *

– ¡Pero Majestad...! – Quiso intervenir Mericheep.

– Basta – Pidió – Déjenos a solas – A su lado Victoria lo miro con ojos temerosos y preocupados. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Como esperaba que lo dejara solo con quien intento asesinarlo dos veces? El telmarino relajo la expresión mientras la veía – Ve, estaré bien – Le dijo en voz baja para que nadie mas lo oyera, su tono era suave, casi un ruego. Pero Astrian no lo paso por alto.

– Mi lady – Empezó dirigiéndose a ella. Victoria cambio rotundamente la mirada, lo observo con ojos amenazantes – Pido su presencia también. – Tanto ella como Caspian lo observaron confundidos – Es...– Astrian sopeso la palabra – Imprescindible.

Los narnianos y telmarinos salieron, no sin antes dirigirle a Astrian una mirada peligrosa, dejando en claro el peligro en el que se encontraría si pasaba algo con su Rey y la dama. Las puertas se cerraron y solo quedaron ellos tres en la Sala.

El antiguo Rey divago entre sus dos acompañantes, la chica estaba vestida con ropas de hombre – Bonita ropas Se burlo. Victoria bufo en respuesta, la mirada de el observo la espada que estaba en su mano, su expresión cambio al instante – ¿De donde sacaste esa espada?– Exigió. Su tono se volvió mas grave y pesado, casi intimidante.

– Debo decirle que esos son asuntos que no le incumben – Astrian estuvo a punto de replicar y Victoria lista para responder, pero Caspian se le adelanto.

– ¿A que ha venido? – No le gustaba que estuviese en Cair Paravel, no le gustaba que estuviera en Narnia.

El sonrió, el telmarino era directo, sin temor a expresar sus ideas, seguro de lo que hacia. Era un desperdicio tener que declararle la guerra, estaba seguro de que era un excelente soldado – Les tengo una proposición.

– ¿Que quieres? – Pregunto Victoria al instante. Ella era muy diferente a el, impaciente, temperamental, explosiva.

El tono de Astrian se volvió regio y serio. – Como Rey cuido del bienestar de mi pueblo. Así que les propongo un duelo – Ambos quedaron en silencio. Caspian recordando el duelo entre Peter y su tío, era una proposición seria, algo que no se podía tomar a la ligera. Las vidas de ambos se ponían en juego, solo uno sobrevivía, tan solo en una persona recaía el destino de Narnia.

– ¿Por que hiciste que me quedara? Esto es entre Caspian y tú. No tengo nada que ver en esto – Intervino Victoria.

La mente del telmarino fue más rápida. Ella no estaba allí por solo estarlo. No... Las intenciones del otro se revelaron ante sus ojos. Subió a Rhindon rápidamente y la apunto a la garganta de Astrian – Ni se te ocurra pensarlo – Dijo entre dientes.

* * *

_"...Todos tenemos excusas_

_Vivimos en el miedo que nos mata_

_Como un pájaro con las alas rotas,_

_No es lo alto que vuela_

_Sino lo hermoso que cantara..."_

* * *

Astrian desenvaino su propia espada, mas no lo ataco ni lo intento. – Es su decisión.

Victoria saco a Agatha de su vaina y se acerco a Astrian – Baja la espada y cumple lo que dijiste – Lo amenazo, estrechando su mirada hacia ella, finamente el aludido bajo el arma – ¿De que estas hablando?

– No lo digas, Astrian – El tono de Caspian era peligroso, su mirada se oscureció, era otro, alguien a quien temer. – No lo aceptare.

– Caspian, ¿Que esta pasando? – Los dos hombres se mantuvieron en silencio. – ¡Maldita sea! ¿Que ocurre? – Grito frustrada.

El telmarino respiraba pesadamente, Rhindon bajo a un costado sin fuerza – El reto a duelo no... No es para mí, es para ti.

Victoria abrió sus ojos como platos y busco a Astrian con la mirada – ¿Es... Es cierto?

Astrian asintió – Suspicaz el Rey ¿No?– Murmuro antes de volverse a ella – Si, es cierto.

– Astrian...- Gruño Caspian – Ella ni siquiera es narniana, no tiene nada que ver en esto.

El aludido puso sus manos detrás de su espalda – Tu deberías saber mas que nadie que yo puedo retar a quien quiera.

– Del propio país. No puedes retarla – El no estaba dispuesto a jugar con su vida así, era como entregársela en bandeja de plata.

Astrian se giro hacia ella – Victoria ¿Cierto? – Ella asintió aun confundida – ¿Cuanto llevas estando en Narnia?

– Meses – Respondió automáticamente. Caspian apretó los ojos, lo estaba acorralando, sabia que estaba por decirle el, no había a donde ir.

– Quizás no haya nacido aquí Empezó el otro monarca, dirigiéndose a el – Pero TÚ la acogiste aquí en Cair Paravel, la presentaste como una dama de la corte, la llevaste a la guerra con el ejercito narniano. ¡Es narniana, Caspian! No hay a donde ir.

– Eres un maldito – Respondió el entre dientes. La iba a asesinar...

Astrian rió oscuramente – Desde hace siglos, de hecho – El temperamento de Caspian exploto, Rhindon se levanto en los aires y se lanzo hacia Astrian, el mayor bufo con sorna y su propia espada choco contra la de el telmarino. Antes de que pudiese hacer otro movimiento, la punta de Agatha estaba a una pulgada de su corazón.

– Basta – Murmuro Victoria. – Baja a Rhindon, Cas – El la miro como si se hubiese vuelto loca – Solo hazlo – Dijo con tono mas duro. Lentamente, la bajo – Tu igual – Señalo a Astrian, el bufo sin moverse un centímetro. Ella toco el pecho de el con Agatha – No temo en atravesarte, Astrian, baja la espada.

Él solo puso los ojos en fastidio. Victoria se acerco mas a el. – Solo baja la maldita espalda. No es tan difícil – Astrian puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio y bajo su espada. – Gracias – Ella los imito y bajo a Agatha. Estaba siendo dura, pero alguien tenia que mantener la cabeza fría en aquel momento.

El rodó sus ojos. Habían hablado demasiado, tenía cosas que hacer. No tenía tiempo para esos juegos de niños. Fue al grano – ¿Aceptaras?

– No – Respondió Caspian inmediatamente, Victoria coloco una mano en su brazo, preocupado porque el se volviera a lanzar contra Astrian. Si a el le daba la gana, con tan solo convertirse en dragón los asesinaría. Ella suspiro, sabia que lo que estaba por hacer acabaría mucha de las cosas que tenia con Caspian, algo punzo dentro de su corazón al imaginarlo.

– Si – Respondió apretando sus ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos, vio a Caspian observándola, desvió su mirada de el. Estaba en shock. La calma que prevé la tormenta...

* * *

_"...No importa cuantas veces hayas caído_

_Sino cuantas veces te levantaste,_

_El coraje es cuando pierdes el camino_

_Pero aun así, hallas la fuerza que necesitas..."_

* * *

– Nos vemos en Beruna dentro de dos días – Y frente a ellos se convirtió en un dragón, extendió sus grandes alas y se fue por la ventana. Segundos después era un simple punto rojo en el cielo.

El telmarino y ella quedaron en silencio. Finalmente, el salio de la impresión y exploto.

– ¡¿QUE ACABAS DE Hacer?¡ – Grito Caspian, separándose de ella. - ¿ESTAS LOCA?- Su mandíbula estaba tensa, sus puños apretados y su rostro completamente rojo. - !TE VA A MATAR!

– Tranquilízate, Caspian.

– ¿Que me tranquilice? ¿Entiendes lo que acabas de aceptar? ¡Aceptaste un duelo a muerte! ¡O tu lo asesinas o el te asesina! – Victoria retrocedió un par de pasos. No quería luchar con el, no en ese momento...

– Lo se – Fue todo lo que dijo. – Tan solo... – Se acerco a el, intentando tocar su rostro, Caspian se separo de ella al instante con desprecio.

– No me toques, Victoria... – Gruño caminando a la puerta.

– Caspian, por favor...– Lo llamo ella, no podía dejarlo ir así...El la interrumpió.

– Si quieres que te asesine al igual que a Althea, hazlo. Pero no cuentes con mi apoyo en esto – Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la Sala.

Victoria apretó los puños, sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas con fuerza. Su desprecio la había herido, la había lastimado profundamente, apretó su mandíbula, ella no lloraría por eso. No, había cosas muchas más importantes en ese momento.

Los narnianos y telmarinos empezaron a volver a la sala, ella puso la cabeza en alto y sin dirigirle la palabra a alguien salio de la Sala. Camino por los pasillos de Cair Paravel y no vio a Caspian por ningún lado. Suspiro con pesar y fue a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de ella. Se sentó al pie de esta y abrazo sus piernas, poniendo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.  
Tan solo una lagrima cayo.

– ¿Por que es así? ¿Por que? – Susurro cerrando sus ojos. – ¿Por que me haces esto, Cas? ¿Por que?– Estuvo así durante casi una hora. Al levantarse, su cuerpo estaba totalmente agarrotado, con pesadez fue hasta la cama y se dejo caer en ella – Nunca quise que fuese así...

* * *

_"...El coraje es cuando tienes miedo_

_El coraje es cuando todo parece gris_

_El coraje es cuando debes cambiar_

_Y continuas viviendo..."_

* * *

Lanzo una piedra al mar, reboto un par de veces antes de hundirse en el agua. Suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello oscuro – ¿Por que ella? – El hubiese aceptado el duelo sin ningún problema, el era el Rey, ese era su deber. Pero todo había cambiado cuando la eligió a ella, era muy diferente, se le hacia imposible imaginarse verla luchando contra el y saber que no podría intervenir... No quería que ella saliera lastimada, no quería que muriera... No podría nunca con aquello, su corazón no lo soportaría.

Astrian lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Quería repetir lo que ocurrió con Althea, Victoria había firmado su sentencia de muerte al aceptar, la iba a matar...

– ¿Para eso la trajiste, Aslan? ¿Para que la asesinen frente a mis ojos? – Murmuro con rencor. Una fuerte brisa lo azoto.

– _Paciencia, hijo mío. Paciencia.._.– Una voz se mezclo con el aire. Caspian suspiro, dolido.

– Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde...– Susurro mientras se ponía de pie, lanzando una ultima piedra al mar

* * *

_"...Sigues moviéndote_

_Sigues viviendo_

_Sigues amando de todas formas..."_

**Courage - Orianthi.**


	13. Nada Es Para Siempre

**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes._**

**_Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria verá que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlo. Caspian/OC_**

**Capitulo XIII - Nada Es Para Siempre.**

* * *

_"Nada es para siempre amor_

_Hoy nos toca compartir la misma luna_

_Y mañana quién sabrá_

_Sí hay una separación o habrá fortuna..."_

* * *

Victoria abrió sus ojos lentamente, algunos rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas. Había dormido más de doce horas pero sentía que no había descansado absolutamente nada. Camino hacia el espejo y vio lo obvio, leves bolsas estaban dibujadas bajo sus orbes verdes, paso una mano por su cabello. No había nada que hacer contra aquello. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna: Mañana seria el duelo con Astrian.

Simplemente no sabia que pensar de aquello. No conocía su forma de luchar, su fuerza, ni siquiera si era un buen espadachín o no. Frunció el ceño, las cosas se le iban a complicar bastante. Pero ya era tarde, había aceptado y ella cumpliría con su palabra.

Caspian cruzo su mente, apretó los puños con fuerza. Era una persona orgullosa, pero debía admitir que en ese momento lo necesitaba como a nadie. Necesitaba su apoyo, algo que el no le estaba dando Lo necesitaba a el... ¿Por que justamente cuando se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos sentía que el se distanciaba de ella? Respiro profundamente, intento calmar todas las respiraciones que se arremolinaban en su mente y corazón, no tuvo mucho éxito.

Un rato después salio de su habitación, los soldados iban de un lado a otro, arreglando los últimos detalles para el día siguiente. Detuvo a uno de ellos - ¿Sabes donde esta el Rey Caspian?

El soldado asintió una vez con su cabeza. - Enla Salade Armas, mi lady. - Victoria agradeció, pero antes de que empezara a caminar el soldado la detuvo - Pidió que nadie los molestara a menos que fuera en extremo urgente.

La inglesa frunció el ceño. - Gracias- Murmuro, el soldado se fue y ella quedo en el medio del pasillo dentro de sus pensamientos. ¡La estaba evitando! Sabía perfectamente que lo que no quería era que ella lo buscara. Suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, desenredando los pequeños nudos que se habían formado. Estaba cansada de buscarlo, meneo su cabeza. Si el no la quería cerca, ella respetaría lo que quería. Aunque eso representara un horrible dolor a su corazón.

Se aseguro de que Agatha estaba en su vaina colgada en su cintura. Salio del interior de Cair, los soldados estaban por todos lados. Camino hasta que se encontró sola por completo. Desenvaino a Agatha. Aquella vez no entrenaría con nadie, eran solo ella y su espada.

La hoja de la espada brillaba ante el reflejo del sol. Iba de un lado a otro, luchando contra un oponente inexistente. El sudor perlaba todo el cuerpo de Victoria, se mantenía inmutable. Todo a su alrededor era silencio, incluida ella, tan solo se oía el zumbido de Agatha al pasar por el aire. Su mente viajo a lugares peligrosos para su corazón, las palabras de Caspian resonaron en su mente... El estaba preparando todo para el día siguiente, pero ella sabia que el no podía estar mas en desacuerdo con ellos. Cuando accedió al duelo supo inmediatamente que estaba arruinando muchas cosas con el, pero era su felicidad a cambio de la vida de cientos de personas. Era mucha responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Se dejo caer en el suelo con un golpe sordo, sus músculos temblando levemente por el fuerte ejercicio. Tomo una profunda respiración, recobrando el aliento. El sol ya se estaba ocultando detrás de las montañas, el cielo coloreándose de colores rojos y naranjas.

Envaino a Agatha y empezó su camino hacia Cair. Ya el movimiento había atenuado, muchos habían regresado a casa a descansar para lo que les esperaba.

Se dio un largo baño, el agua calmo los nervios que habían empezado a florecer, cuando el agua se enfrió se vistió con un camisón blanco de dormir. Quería perderse en sus sueños, alejarse por unos momentos de la realidad que la abrumaba.

No lo consiguió, su mente estaba muy cargada para aquello. No había sabido nada de Caspian durante todo el día, había hecho un buen trabajo evitándola, pensó de mala gana. Resoplo mientras masajeaba su sien, no conseguiría dormir, eran demasiadas cosas.

Tomo la vela que estaba en la mesa y salio de su habitación. Fuera como fuera el la iba a escuchar. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, pocas velas alumbraban el lugar. Llego a la habitación de Caspian, un leve resplandor venia de debajo de la puerta. También estaba despierto.

* * *

_"Nadie sabe amor_

_Nadie sabe que podrá pasar mañana_

_Quiero amarte hoy_

_Quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma..."_

* * *

_Toc toc._

_–_Adelante – Respondió Caspian desde adentro.

Victoria entro lentamente – ¿Cas?

El Rey levanto la vista de los papeles que estaban dispersos en su escritorio. Su mirada se volvió fría y distante – ¿Que haces aquí? – Su tono era igual de cortante.

Ella cerró la puerta al entrar – Tenemos que hablar

Caspian había regresado a sus documentos y sin observarla respondió: – Habla entonces – ¿Por que no la observaba? Porque sabía que si la miraba no tendría el valor de enfrentarla, que caería a sus pies como un tonto y dejaría que se fuera libremente al duelo con Astrian. No podía permitirlo. Se negaba a verla luchando contra él.

Victoria lo observo controlándose por no gritarle por su ridícula actitud. ¿Desde cuando el se comportaba así? Quería a _su_Caspian de vuelta, el que se preocupaba por ella, con quien nunca discutía, al que amaba. No a ese hombre seco y frió que no conocía. Respiro profundamente, controlando sus emociones – ¿Por que esta así?

Caspian bufo – ¿De verdad no lo sabes? – Había levantado su vista, el corazón de la inglesa se encogió dentro de ella, sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin brillo, sin ningún sentimiento. Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ella – En verdad, ¿Quieres saber? – Ella asintió lentamente, limitándose a observándolo. – ¡Porque aceptaste darle TÚ vida a Astrian en bandeja de plata! ¿No te parece suficiente razón?

– ¿Que hubieras hecho tu, Caspian? – Le recrimino ella un momento después, acercándose a él.

El telmarino tardo en responder, ella tenia razón pero aun así no doblego su orgullo – Hubiera aceptado.

Ella alzo las cejas ante el cinismo de él – ¿Y cual es la diferencia conmigo, Caspian? ¡Hubiera sido cualquier otro y jamás hubieses actuado de esta manera!

– ¡La diferencia es que yo soy el Rey, Victoria! ¡Es mi deber! ¡Yo jure cumplirlo! ¡Esa es la diferencia! – Exclamo en voz alta.

Victoria lo fulmino con su mirada – ¿Por que haces esto? ¿Por que no confías en mi, Cas? – Su tono se había vuelto lastimoso y Caspian creyó que ya no podría continuar con todo aquello, pero debía ser fuerte. La amaba, no lo negaría más, pero primero estaba su seguridad antes de cualquier otra cosa.

– No se trata de confianza, Victoria.

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces de que? Dime – Le recrimino ella golpeando su pecho con su dedo índice.

– ¡Nunca debiste haber aceptado!

Ella alzo su tono de voz – ¡Pues es tarde! ¡Ya acepte, Caspian! ¡Es una vida a cambio de miles! ¡Entiéndelo!

– ¿Así que aceptas que Astrian se asesinara? – Gruño él ante la frase de ella.

– ¿Por que te cuesta tanto confiar en mi?

– ¡PORQUE NUNCA DEBISTE HABER HECHO ESO!

Victoria dio un paso hacia él, sin dar su brazo a torcer – ¡CONFIA EN MI, CASPIAN!

– ¿ASI COMO TU NO CONFIASTE EN MIS TROPAS? ¡ESTO NO ERA NECESARIO, VICTORIA! – Gritó él. En ese momento no le importaba si despertaban al castillo entero, necesitaba que ella entendiera. ¡Le estaba regalando su vida al maldito de Astrian!

Ella lo observo durante varios segundos, sus manos en puños y sus uñas clavándose con fuerza en sus uñas. – Me estas ocultando algo, Caspian. ¿Que esta pasando? – El telmarino tuvo ganas de reírse oscuramente, por supuesto que le ocultaba algo, le escondía que la amaba y que no soportaría ver todo aquello, que era débil, que no aguantaría aquello. – ¡Dime, Caspian! – Exigió. El silencio por parte de él continúo. – ¡DIME! – Grito una última vez.

La beso.

* * *

_"...Nadie sabe amor_

_Nadie sabe que podrá pasar mañana_

_Quiero amarte hoy_

_Quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma..."_

* * *

No era como él hubiese querida. No era como él lo había imaginado. Aquel beso estaba lleno de sentimientos y emociones reprimidas. Pero ya había sido suficiente, no soportaba mas aquella farsa. Su corazón había sido mas fuerte que su voluntad Victoria se tenso totalmente al sentí sus labios sobre los de ella, ¿La estaba besando? Caspian se separo lentamente de ella, quizás había ido demasiado rápido, quizás la había llevado a mucho. Quizás ella no sentía nada por él.

Agacho su cabeza – Yo lo sient... – Pero fue acallado al sentir los suaves labios sobre los de él. Era distinto al anterior, lleno de cariño y ternura, el que debió ser el primero. El tiempo y el espacio quedaron a un lado. Cerró sus ojos instintivamente y sus manos viajaron a su bien formada cintura. Las manos de Victoria se posaron en su rostro. Delineo su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Ella lo hizo y entreabrió sus labios. Sus lenguas formaron una batalla dentro de sus bocas, saciando la necesidad que habían desarrollado hacia tanto tiempo.

Los dedos de Victoria se entrelazaron con su lacio cabello, acercándolo a ella. Caspian la acorralo contra la pared, su espalda choco a ella con un ruido sordo. La apego mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo todas sus delineadas curvas y el calor que irradiaba. La inglesa se aferro a la camisa de él, apretándola en un puño.

Las manos del Rey bajaron de su cintura a sus muslos, y sin ningún problema la levanto. Ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Los labios de Caspian dejaron los suyos e hicieron un lento pero placentero camino hasta su cuello. Emitió un suspiro tembloroso ante las olas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo.

Aun cargándola la llevo hasta el escritorio. Continúo buscando sus labios con fervor, explorando cada punto de su boca. Sus manos buscaron camino debajo de su camisón, acariciando sus piernas, su piel era calida y suave. Mejor que nada que había tocado en su vida. La besaba como nunca había besado nadie, con una pasión que ni siquiera él se conocía...

No supo en que momento habían llegado a la enorme cama, tampoco le interesaba. Victoria estaba acostada en la cama, Caspian sobre ella. Sus piernas permanecían enrolladas a su cintura, acercándolo a ella. Las manos del telmarino hacían lo que querían con su cuerpo. Sus propias manos fueron hasta los cordones de la camisa de dormir y los soltaron, saco la camisa por su cabeza. Su pecho era moreno y sus abdominales totalmente marcados, unas definidas entradas desaparecían bajo el pantalón. Las inexpertas pero rápidas manos de Victoria viajaron hasta el borde de su pantalón.

La realidad lo golpeo. Caspian abrió sus ojos y lentamente se separo de los hinchados labios de la inglesa. Delicadamente separo sus manos de su pantalón. Sus orbes verdes lo miraban con un espectacular brillo en sus ojos, amor, cariño, pasión, lujuria...

* * *

_"...Te quiero hoy_

_Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana_

_Esto es amor_

_Y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras..."_

* * *

– ¿Cas? – Murmuro ella en un susurro.

Caspian apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, buscando todo el oxigeno que había perdido en lo que le habían parecido horas, aunque solo hubieran sido unos minutos. Victoria acariciaba su cabello, calmándolo. – No puedo...– Susurro finalmente. – No puedo – Repitió.

Victoria lo obligo a observarla, sus dedos rozaron su mejilla lentamente, cerro sus ojos antes el calido roce – ¿Por que?

– Si algo te pasa mañana... Yo no lo soportare, Victoria. No podré – Admitió finalmente. Era cierto, si él la hacia suya, si la hacia su mujer, no podría verla contra Astrian. Si algo le pasaba, aquellos recuerdos lo atormentarían toda su vida. Aquello seria demasiado para él... Su corazón sintió como un bálsamo aquellas palabras que tanto había ocultado. Se dejo caer a un lado de ella, Victoria busco su mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

– No pasara nada, Cas.

Él le sonrió tristemente – No puedes prometerme eso. Aunque lo desee como nada, no puedes.

Ella se quedo en silencio, Caspian tenia toda la razón. No podía prometerle que estaría bien, no podía prometerle que ganaría, ni siquiera podía prometerle que viviría... – Te quiero – Confeso en un simple susurro.

El telmarino sonrió débilmente – Yo también, más de lo que imaginas – Una pequeña y solitaria lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la pelirroja. Caspian el abrazo, reconfortándola con el calor de su propio cuerpo. – Shh... Shh – Dijo a su oído, calmándola.

– Tengo miedo... – Admitió. Allí, en sus brazos, tan solo era una joven enamorada con miedo de perderlo, con miedo de todo lo que un futuro le deparaba.

– Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Victoria. No importa que ocurra mañana, siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Ella lo observo, sus ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas – Siempre es demasiado tiempo.

– No importa... Vales eso y mucho mas – Y beso su frente, jurándose internamente no dejar que algo le pasara al día siguiente.

* * *

_"...Quiero amarte hoy_

_Yo quiero amarte hoy_

_Por si no hay mañana..."_

**Nada Es Para Siempre - Luis Fonsi**


	14. Falling Inside The Black

**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes._**

**_Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria verá que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlo. Caspian/OC_**

**Capitulo XIV – Falling Inside The Black.**

* * *

_"Esta noche estoy solo,_

_El dolor se aferra_

_No me dejes en este frío,_

_Nunca quise esto..."_

* * *

Los rayos del astro Rey empezaban a filtrarse a través de las gruesas cortinas de la habitación de Caspian. Estaba amaneciendo, trayendo consigo el día que decidiría el destino de Narnia...

Sus parpados se levantaron lentamente, sentía una figura amoldada a su cuerpo y respirando junto a él. Un hermoso perfume inundo sus fosas nasales, lo conocía como nadie. Su brazo pasaba sobre su cintura hasta entrelazarse con sus finos dedos. Sabía perfectamente quien era.

Victoria sintió un leve cosquilleo en la parte baja de su cabeza, las respiraciones de Caspian iban acompasadas con la suyas. Sonrió levemente.

**–** ¿Te desperté? **–** Susurro contra su cabello, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda.

Se giro quedando frente a él. Caspian la atrajo a su cuerpo, sus frentes quedaron unidas **–** No importa **–** Respondió. Un silencio quedo entre ellos. Su mente evocando todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, no pudieron reprimir la sonrisa que se poso en sus labios.

**–** ¿Estas segura de esto? **–**Pregunto observándola a sus ojos. Sus propios ojos brillando en una preocupación que no había sentido en años. Aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que luchara con Astrian, pero en el fondo sabia que ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

La mano libre de Victoria fue hasta su cabello y lo acaricio levemente, dándole calma **–** Si **–**Murmuro finalmente.

Caspian suspiro resignado **–** Esta bien **–** Su voz llena de dolor. Albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que se negara.

**–**Te quiero, Cas. Nada de lo que pase hoy cambiara eso **–** Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en los labios del telmarino. Dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios.

**–**Yo también, Victoria. Más de lo que te imaginas **–** Ella le sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, los dedos de Caspian jugando con su cabello. Un rato después supo que ya era momento de volver a la realidad. **–**Tienes que prepararte.

Ella que había cerrado sus ojos ante sus caricia, clavo su mirada en el. Suspiro profundamente **–** Tienes razón.

* * *

_"... Tu toque fue amable_

_Tu tacto me daba vida_

_Espere mucho tiempo_

_Perdí demasiado tiempo..."_

* * *

**–**¿Esta todo listo, Vendaval? **–** Pregunto Caspian entrando ala Sala de Armas, ya listo con su armadura, un león dorado decorando la túnica roja de esta.

**–** Listos para marchar, mi Señor **–** Aseguro el.

**–**Iré en un momento. Prepáralos para partir **–** Pidió. El centauro asintió y el Rey dejo la habitación.

Los últimos rezagados quedaban en los pasillos. Camino hasta la habitación de Victoria.

_Toc toc._

**–**Pasa, Cas **–** Murmuro ella desde adentro. El telmarino paso, estaba arreglando sus brazales, en silencio se acerco a ella y la ayudo.

**–** Estamos todos listos para partir **–**Anuncio cuando termino de arreglarla. Ella respiro profundamente, llevaba la misma armadura de la ultima guerra, su cabello recogido en una trenza. – ¿Tu lo estas? – Pregunto un momento después.

Victoria lo observo en silencio, haciéndose la misma pregunta. ¿Estaba lista para aquello? ¿En realidad lo estaba? – Deberia estarlo – Respondió dándole una pequeña sonrisa, Caspian se la devolvió – ¿Y tu?

La sonrisa se borro de su rostro, una expresión triste cruzo sus facciones – Nunca estaré listo para verte luchando – Admitió bajando la mirada. Ella se puso de puntillas y beso su frente, el Rey levanto la mirada.

– Mi caballero de brillante armadura. – Caspian rió entre dientes.

– Mi valiente guerrera – Ella también rió. – Ya debemos irnos.

Victoria respiro profundamente. – Vamos – Respondió y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Una fuerte mano agarro su brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Los brazos de Caspian la rodearon calidamente, abrazándola desesperadamente.

Todas las mascaras de tranquilidad cayeron a sus pies, se abrazo a su cuerpo, necesitando de su consuelo.

– No quiero que nada te pase... – Susurro el telmarino contra su cabello. Sus más profundos miedos salían al exterior de nuevo, el miedo a perder a alguien más, a perder el amor de nuevo.

La inglesa se quedo en silencio dentro del abrazo, no podía decirle que estaría bien, ni siquiera ella sabia eso. Solo el tiempo les daría una respuesta a ambos. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos marrón chocolates mirándola fijamente, le sonrió levemente mientras rozaba su mejilla con sus dedos. Caspian atrapo su mano encima de la suya, le sonrió tristemente.

– Es hora – Murmuro ella en voz baja. Él dejo caer su mano y asintió lentamente mientras se apartaba de ella. Al salir, ambos quedaron en silencio, los guardias esperaban por ellos en las puertas. Antes de llegar a ellas Victoria lo tomo del brazo y lo atrajo a ella, poso sus labios sobre los de él en un pequeño roce. – No lo olvides... – Dijo contra sus labios.

* * *

_"...No me dejes solo_

_Apenas puede verte,_

_No me dejes..."_

* * *

Dos gigantescos ejércitos se situaron uno en frente del otro, observando fijamente a su adversario. Era una imagen bastante extraña, narnianos contra narnianos, algo que muchos jamás habrían imaginado, pero que en aquel momento se volvía realidad.

Astrian observaba fijamente a sus objetivos: Caspian y Victoria.

Los dos lo miraban concentradamente, esperando por que hiciera algo. Finalmente, lo hizo. Desenvaino a su espada y la levanto en el aire, declarando que ya estaba listo para el combate.

Llena de determinación, Victoria bajo de Claire y desenfundo a Agatha, hizo el mismo movimiento que el Rey, aceptando el desafío oficialmente ante todos los soldados. Con pasos casi sincronizados se acercaron el uno al otro. Se inclinaron ante su oponente.

– Este es el ultimo momento para arrepentimientos – Empezó Astrian sonriendo sardónicamente.

– Puedes sentarte si esperas que lo hagas – Respondió ella.

El antiguo Rey asintió, sorprendido por la determinación de la chica. – Terminemos entonces con esto. – No se necesito más que aquello, se lanzo hacia ella. Ambas espadas emitieron un estruendo metálico al encontrarse. Un extraño brillo salio de ambas al rozarse. Ella quedo sorprendida por aquello, pero despejo su mente, si vivía, tendría bastante tiempo para adivinar aquello.

Retrocedieron. Astrian frunció el ceño, era rápida, pero probaría que tanto. Se volvió a lanzar hacia ella, Victoria giro sobre su propio eje antes de encontrarse de nuevo con él. La inglesa ataco, diciéndose a su pierna, la espada de Astrian la bloqueo antes de retroceder una vez más.

– Nada mal.

Ella puso los ojos ante el cinismo de su contrincante y se volvió a lanzar hacia él, directamente a su cabeza. Astrian se agacho instintivamente, protegiéndose del golpe. Ella sonrió descaradamente. La frustración lleno el cuerpo del Rey y blandió su espada con mucha mas fuerza de la que había usado.

Victoria conocía su propia manera de luchar, sabia que su fuerte estaba en la rapidez de su ataque, no en la fuerza. A pesar de sus entrenamientos, era una mujer, y Astrian la superaba en la fuerza bruta. Poniendo todas sus energías, consiguió alejar la espada del Rey de su cuerpo.

Ese era su punto débil, pensó Astrian, la fuerza. Debía haberlo adivinado antes. Lo que haría era arriesgado, su cuerpo se cansaría mucho más rápido, pero era lo más rápido que podía hacer en aquel momento. Todos sus movimientos se centraron en aplicar la mayor fuerza, sin dejar aparte la técnica.

Pero el problema seguía allí, ella era muy rápida, y se defendía con facilidad. Sin embargo, Victoria debía atacar más.

Astrian continuo con sus juegos y en ese momento la mente de la chica se ilumino.

La estaba cansando.

* * *

_"...Caigo en la oscuridad,_

_Me resbalo por las grietas,_

_Caigo en las profundidades,_

_¿Podré volver?..."_

* * *

Maldijo en su interior, tenia que cambiar lo que estaba haciendo. Astrian movió a su espada hacia su brazo, se aparto hacia un lado y antes de que él pudiese hacer algo, ella llevo a Agatha a su brazo, cortándolo.

Un vitoreo de felicidad se escucho desde las tropas de Caspian. El telmarino tenía su cuerpo completamente tenso, pero sonrió levemente al ver el adelanto de Victoria. Su sonrisa desapareció al instante, aun quedaba mucho por ver.

Astrian fulmino con su mirada a Victoria, y se lanzo hacia ella, su espada paso por su hombro. La inglesa mordió su lengua para detener el grito de dolor que se abrió paso por su garganta, aun así, no pudo acallar el gemido de dolor.

Se volvió hacia él y empezó a mover su espada. Astrian la bloqueo, ella continuo moviéndose hacia él, ignorando la punzada que se creaba en su hombro cada vez que se movía. Astrian movió su espada y Victoria solo tuvo un momento para levantar su pierna antes de que su contrincante la rebanara.

Un grito ahogado quedo entre ambas tropas al ver que volvían a retroceder. Caminaron en un círculo, recobrando el aliento y observándose. Azul contra verde se encontraron, el estomago de Astrian se revolvió, jamás se había fijado completamente en ella, su mente se agito. Le recordaba a alguien... Le recordaba a _ella_. Gruño ante las imágenes que volvieron a su mente. _¡Mentiras!_Grito en su interior, eso había sido ella. Nada más que mentiras.

* * *

_"... ¿Puedes oírme?_

_Continúo cayendo en la oscuridad_

_Sigo cayendo a través de las grietas..."_

* * *

Victoria vio como el cabello rojo de su contrincante se pegaba a su rostro debido al sudor, incluso algunos mechones del suyo mismo estaban en la misma condición.

Como si sus miradas lo hubiesen dicho, ambos se lanzaron al otro en el mismo instante. Aunque no pareciera, ya llevaban horas peleando, ya había sido más que suficiente.

Listos para el ultimo enfrentamiento, para decidir la vida y destino de ambos.

Ataque, defensa, golpe, retroceso. Así era su lucha, una serie de pasos coordinados, conocidos, esperados. Las espadas se encontraban a cada momento. Rapidez contra fuerza, presente contra pasado.

Se veía inmerso en otras imágenes, en otros tiempos. Frente a él, el rostro de Victoria se distorsiono, otro apareció, el de Althea, era incluso el mismo sitio que había elegido para luchar cientos de años antes. El sentimiento de ser traicionado lleno su ser, sus movimientos se volvieron más agresivos y salvajes, rápidos, fuertes...

Fue demasiado para Victoria.

La espada de Astrian se engancho con Agatha, moviéndola, la lanzo por los aire. Cayó con un golpe sordo a metros de ellos. La punta de la espada del Rey rozo el pecho de Victoria, justo donde estaba el corazón.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos. Respiraba con dificultad, su corazón se lleno de temor, pero no decayó. Mantuvo la frente en alto, observo por el rabillo del ojo a Caspian, quien había palidecido notablemente. Todos los observaban esperando por que algo pasara.

El aliento del telmarino quedo atascado en su garganta. No había más posibilidades para ella, no había nada que él pudiera hacer, la iba a perder. La iba a perder como a tantas otras personas.

Un magnifico rugido inundo los oídos de todos.

Astrian y Victoria se volvieron hacia el Gran León. Aslan los observaba a ambos enigmáticamente. Una figura estaba de pie junto a él.

Ninguno de los guerreros salía de su estupefacción. Aunque la espada aun apuntaba el corazón de Victoria, tembló un poco bajo el control de Astrian. Tan solo una palabra salio de sus labios.

– Althea – Dijo aun en sorpresa.

– Ángel... – Susurro Victoria al mismo tiempo. Ambos se observaron en sorpresa, al ver que el otro reconocía a la recién llegada.

– Ha sido suficiente – La profunda voz de Aslan retumbo en el lugar. Astrian lo observo a sus ojos ámbares.

La recién llegada hablo. – Baja la espada, Astrian – El Rey la fulmino con la mirada.

– ¿Que haces _tu_aquí? – Gruño aun con la espada apuntando a Victoria, su tono estaba lleno de rencor.

– Yo la he traído – Respondió Aslan.

– Por favor, Astrian, deja la espada.

– Yo gane, Althea. Su vida me pertenece – Caspian observaba todo aquello, pero su mente tan solo estaba en Victoria. Tenia que salvarla de alguna manera, no podía dejar que nada le sucediera. Se adelanto un paso, dispuesto a cualquier cosa por salvarla.

– ¿Refutas la decisión de Aslan? – Murmuro con desprecio.

La mirada de Astrian se volvió hacia él – Sabe perfectamente que yo he ganado, ella debe morir.

Un gruñido salio de los labios del felino. – Baja la espada, Astrian.

Pero el Rey tan solo acerco mas la espada hacia el corazón de Victoria, ella sabia que en cualquier momento su piel no aguantaría la presión y cedería ante el filo de la espada.

– ¡Astrian! ¡Basta! – Suplico Althea corriendo hacia ellos, Aslan la siguió.

– ¿Por que habría de hacerle caso a una traidora y mentirosa como tu? – Escupió Astrian con desprecio. Ella estaba muerta, él la había asesinado, ella no podía estar ahí. Por su culpa estaba maldito, por su culpo ya no le quedaba nada. ¡Por su culpa estaba vacío!

– Astrian, por favor... – Rogó ella. Victoria tan solo podía llevar su mirada de uno otro. Althea era Ángel, Ángel era Althea, su respiración se había agitado mucho, la que siempre la había aconsejado era la esposa de Astrian, de la persona que ahora mantenía una espada contra ella, de la persona que la había asesinado.

– ¡Dime por que! – Grito él, sus ojos azules llenándose de una furia que no había sentido en años. – ¡TRAIDORA! – Grito con rabia, el pecho de Victoria dejo caer una gota de sangre, su aliento quedo atascado en su garganta.

– ¡Déjala! – Grito ella esa vez, al borde de las lágrimas.

– ¿POR QUE? DIME TAN SOLO UNA RAZON – Exigió él, mas sangre broto de la herida de Victoria. Aslan gruño entre dientes.

– Althea, díselo – Ella lo observo en shock. No podía pedirle aquello no podía.

Sus ojos verdes lo observaron suplicante – Aslan, no...

– ¡Dime, Althea! – La voz de Astrian resonó en los oídos dela Reina.

* * *

_"... Tu toque fue amable_

_Tu tacto me daba vida_

_Espere mucho tiempo_

_Perdí demasiado tiempo..."_

* * *

– ¡Dilo! – Exclamo en tono totalmente autoritario. Althea no pudo negarse más.

– ¡ES TU HIJA! – Grito, usando su último recurso. Ya las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

El tiempo se detuvo para todos, pero en especial para dos personas: Astrian y Victoria.

El Rey casi perdió el control de su espada, Victoria dejo de respirar durante varios segundos.

– No... – Susurro Astrian tragando saliva con dificultad – Estas mintiendo como antes. ¡Tan solo quieres jugar conmigo de nuevo!

– No, Astrian. ¡No! Mírala, tan solo mírala... – Aslan se coloco junto a ella. Muchos podrían pensar que él debía intervenir, pero aquel encuentro y el destino de aquello ya estaban escritos, él no podía interferir mas, pasara lo que pasara, quedaba en sus manos.

El aludido miro a Victoria temblorosamente, incluso nervioso. Cientos de cosas quedaron en su mente en ese momento. Ella... Esa chica, ¿Su hija? Su mente no daba para aquello, simplemente no daba. Se obligo a aceptarlo, no había nada que el pudiese negar. Su cabello rojo al igual que él suyo propio, pero sus ojos, eran los ojos que mucho tiempo atrás había adorado con tanto fervor, que tanto había amado.

La voz de otro hombre lo saco de todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos – ¡Esta mintiendo, Majestad!

– ¡Silencio! – Gruñeron Aslan y Caspian a la vez.

– ¡Es una vil mentirosa! – Continuo Brian, Astrian lo asesino con su mirada.

– ¡CALLATE! – Grito, su espada cayo a un lado de su cuerpo. Victoria soltó todo el aire que había quedado en sus pulmones. Sus ojos verdes se situaron en Althea, quien observaba a Brian amenazadoramente.

Pero Brian no lo haría, habían sido demasiados años esperando por aquello, por que todo eso terminaría, y no dejara que una niñita acabara con todo eso. – ¡NO! ¡Es una traidora! ¡Al igual que ella! – Hablo señalando a Victoria.

– Retráctate de lo que has dicho – Dijo peligrosamente Caspian mientras desenvaina a Rhindon y se acercaba a ella.

Brian bufo mientras desenfundaba su propia espada – Ella no es más que una mentirosa, una tonta. ¡Una...! – Pero no pudo culminar la frase, con un amenazante grito Caspian se lanzo hacia él.

– ¡No! – Exclamo Victoria temerosa de lo que estaba viendo – ¡Caspian! – Intento detenerlo, pero él no le hizo caso. Una mano delgada se aferro de su brazo, se volvió, Althea la agarraba.

– Si te acercas, te va a asesinar, Victoria.

– ¡No me importa! – Exclamo soltándose del agarre.

– ¡Victoria, no! – Gritaron Althea y Astrian cuando la vieron correr hacia Brian.

El traidor pateo el estomago de Caspian, el aire quedo totalmente expulsado de él, con otra patada lo lanzo al suelo.

– ¡Maldito! – Grito Victoria lanzándose hacia él con una furia que nunca había sentido. El traidor actuó con rapidez, y lanzo su espada hacia ella. Corto desde la herida que le había hecho Astrian en el hombro, hasta la mitad de su abdomen, pasando por su pecho herido. Un grito de dolor salio de Victoria.

– ¡VICTORIA! – Exclamo Althea corriendo hacia ella junto con Astrian, Brian fue más rápido y llevo su espada a ella. Cerro sus ojos esperando sentir la espada atravesarla, jamás llego.

Un inmenso rugido llego al lugar, y una sombra paso junto a ella, Brian quedo derrumbado al suelo, Aslan encima de él, acabando con su vida.

Un cuerpo cayó al suelo frente a ella. Victoria cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo. – ¡CASPIAN! – Grito con dolor.

* * *

_"...Eras mi fuente de fuerza_

_Intente todo por esa cosa que tanto amo_

_Sigo aquí,_

_No me dejes aquí,_

_¿Puedes oírme desde este abismo?_

_Y deseo que tú fueras mi único deseo_

_No me dejes caer en la oscuridad..."_

**Falling Inside The Black - Skillet.**


	15. Awake And Alive

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria verá que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlo. Caspian/OC**_

**Capitulo XV****– Awake And Alive.**

* * *

_"Estoy en la guerra contra el mundo_

_Tratan de llevarme a la oscuridad_

_Lucho para encontrar mi fe_

_Caigo dormido en tus brazos..."_

* * *

El aire había salido completamente de sus pulmones por completo cuando cayo al suelo, su mente quedo varada unos segundos debido a la falta de oxigeno, la punzada de dolor atormentaba su dolor. Veía las imágenes borrosas, bordeadas por una sombra negra.

Pero su mente si fue capaz de registrar lo que paso en ese momento, Victoria se libero de los brazos de Althea y se lanzo a Brian. Intento gritar que se detuviera, pero su voz quedo en su garganta.

Un grito retumbo en sus oídos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como Brian se aproximaba a asesinarla.

Actuó por instinto, interpuso su cuerpo entre el de Victoria y Brian. Todo se detuvo dentro de él, solo podía sentir el horrendo dolor que sentía en su oprimido pecho, la respiración se le cortó y todas las fuerzas fueron extraídas de él.

– ¡CASPIAN! – La escucho antes de caer.

El cuerpo del Rey telmarino yacía junto a ella, la sangre saliendo a borbotones desde su pecho. La respiración de Victoria se volvió dificultosa, temía que hubiese atravesado su corazón. – Cas... Caspian – Rogó con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Su rostro estaba pálido y el aliento se le escapaba lentamente, sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente – ¡No, Cas! Espera por favor... Espera – Pidió antes de volverse hacia Aslan, quien ya estaba junto a ella – Aslan, por favor...– Su tono era lastimero, lleno de dolor.

Los ojos ámbares de Aslan brillaron ante el sentimiento que se formaba dentro de él – No puedo hacer nada, querida. No yo.

– ¿Quien, entonces? – Exclamo – Va a morir.

El Gran León observo a Althea y a Astrian, quien veía aun impactados la escena. – Ellos... – Murmuro con su profunda voz.

Victoria se volvió hacia ellos, los dos Reyes observaban a Aslan confundidos. El pensamiento de que ellos eran sus padres cruzo su mente, pero sabia que en aquel momento, solo podía pensar en una cosa: _Caspian._

Respondiendo a la duda de los monarcas, hablo de nuevo – Uniendo sus poderes pueden dar un alto a lo que la muerte ha empezado. Solo ustedes. – Ellos se observaron extrañamente.

Victoria los saco de sus pensamientos – ¡Por favor! ¡Hagan algo! – Grito al borde de la histeria. Se arrodillaron a su lado.

* * *

_"...Apenas puedo permanecer despierto,_

_Y mi fuerza se decolora rápidamente_

_Me das mi ultimo aliento..."_

* * *

– Aslan, pero... – Dudo Althea, observándolo temerosa.

– Saben que hacer, tiene una sola oportunidad – La interrumpió, retrocediendo un paso.

Althea miro a Astrian, quien asintió con nueva determinación. Las manos de Althea se posaron a cada lado de la cabeza del telmarino, una de las de Astrian se situó sobre la herida, Caspian se estremeció ante su toque, su otra mano viajo hacia la de su esposa, colocándola sobre la de ella.

Un resplandor salio de ambos. Blanco de Althea, negro de Astrian.

Los dos con sus poderes en sus formas más puras: El Fantasma Negro yla Fantasma Blanca.

Desde sus manos, el mismo resplandor empezó a llenar el cuerpo de Caspian. La herida se cerró y la sangre regreso a su cuerpo, corriendo de vuelta, quedando tan solo manchada la túnica de su armadura.

Althea y Astrian permanecían con sus ojos cerrados, centrando todas sus energías en el Rey telmarino. La antigua Reina tambaleo un poco, el cansancio empezaba a notarse dentro de ella, una gota de sangre resbalo de su nariz.

Con la voz entrecortada, hablo – Ven, Victoria.

Ella se acerco a ella, el color de Caspian había regresado, la herida estaba cerrada, pero algo en él era diferente, parecía tan solo una figura sin vida, una estaba, vació...

– Regresa su alma, haz que vuelva – Dijo esa vez Astrian – Dale un motivo para que la muerte no lo lleve.

Victoria los observo como si se hubieran vuelto locos – ¿Que? Yo... Yo no puedo hacer eso – Balbuceo, el temor volviendo a su cuerpo.

– Inténtalo, debes hacerlo – Susurro Althea, con sus ojos cerrados. La pelirroja entendió que debía hacer algo, que ya no le quedaba tiempo, ni a Althea, ni a Astrian, ni a Caspian.

Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Lo beso. Cientos de imágenes evocaron en la mente de ambos.

_– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_– Victoria._

_– ¿De donde eres? – Continúo él su interrogatorio._

_– De Inglaterra – Dijo con voz mas clara. No podías ser tan malo ¿O si? Sacudió levemente su cabeza. Él era su única esperanza para salir de ese lugar._

_– Los Pevensie vinieron de ahí – Reflexiono._

_– ¿Cómo regreso a casa? – Pregunto ella. No podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Quería regresar a Inglaterra, con su abuela, con sus amigos. Quería volver a su mundo._

_Caspian paso una mano por su cuello mientras fruncía los labios – No es tan fácil. Los Pevensie salieron por decisión de Aslan._

_– ¿Cómo consigo a Aslan?_

_– Me gustaría poder ayudarte a que regresaras con tu familia._

_Victoria le sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y se ponía de pie. – Ya haces bastante estando aquí conmigo..._

_– Caspian – Le recordó el._

_La sonrisa de Victoria se volvió inocente – Caspian – Repitió. Después de un rato hablo – Gracias._

_– ¿Por que? – Pregunto el regresando a la realidad. Sabía perfectamente como se sentía Victoria. Ese sentimiento siempre lo había perseguido, primero con la muerte de sus padres y, luego con la ida de los Pevensie, que se habían convertido en sus hermanos. Suspiro, quizás el no estaba destinado a tener una familia._

_– Por ser mi amigo – Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del telmarino._

_– Si caes, mueres – Regaño el unos pasos mas atrás, su espada rozaba la camisa de ella, justo en el corazón. El sabia que estaba siendo muy rudo con ella pero, en su interior seguía latiendo la duda sobre su presencia en Narnia y eso le hacia sentir la necesidad de enseñarle como defenderse. Y mientras estuviera en sus manos, ella aprendería._

_– Eres duro – Murmuro ella apartando la espada y poniéndose de pie._

_– Debo serlo – Respondió el con tono serio. Victoria sintió como la preocupación florecía en su mente, frunció el ceño._

_– ¿Que esta pasando, Caspian?– Demando._

_El telmarino negó en silencio mientras envainaba a Rhindon, la clase había terminado. – Caspian te pregunte algo y no me evadas – Lo llamo ella de nuevo._

_– No importa – Respondió en el mismo tono seco y cortante._

_– ¡Oh claro que importa! ¿Que ocurre?– Exigió esa vez._

_– ¿En verdad quieres saber?– Hubo una pausa, sus ojos se encontraron, sin tener intención de cambiar su actitud. Ella asintió en silencio sin romper el contacto visual. El tomo su muñeca una vez más y la guió a los establos. – ¿Sabes montar?_

**_–_**_¿Que haces?_**_–_**_Grito Victoria, la lluvia empezaba a caer de nuevo._

**_–_**_Vete, ve al Castillo, busca ayuda. ¡Ahora!_**_–_**_Le ordeno._

**_–_******_¿Que? Caspian, no te dejare aquí. ¡Vamos!_**_–_**_Rogó ella jalando su brazo. El sonido de pesados pasos se escucho detrás de ambos_**_–_**_¡Caspian, muévete!_

**_–_******_¡Vete ya!_**_–_**_Grito él._

**_–_**_No Cas, no, por favor ven_**_–_**_Las lagrimas ardían dentro de sus ojos amenazando con salir y mezclarse con la lluvia que caía. Apenas podía ver el rostro del telmarino._

**_–_**_¡VETE VICTORIA! ¡VETE DE AQUI!_**_–_**_Grito de nuevo, y ella esa vez no pudo negarse. Con una última mirada a los ojos de Caspian, que le rogaban, que le suplicaban que se fuera, que se salvara, que huyera, empezó a correr una vez más._

_– ¡Vete Caspian! – Esa vez, su tono se oía distinto. Un sollozo ahogado resonó desde dentro. Caspian apretó sus ojos._

_Toco suavemente la puerta una vez más – Por favor... Abre – Dijo con tono más suave. Ella estaba llorando por su culpa. Se maldijo, había ido a arreglar las cosas con ella ¿Y que consigue? ¡Lastimarla! Perfecto Caspian, se recrimino mentalmente._

_– Por favor... Déjame – Pidió una vez más ella._

_Él asintió desde fuera – Nos iremos mañana temprano – Le aviso – Buenas noches – Dijo con pesadez._

_Victoria espero al silencio. Cuando estuvo segura de que se había ido, un profundo sollozo salio de su garganta. – ¿Por que él? ¿Por que tenían que ir a la guerra? ¿Por que no podía ir? – Grito contra la almohada. Ella solo quería asegurarse de que Caspian estaría bien, de que regresaría sano y salvo. ¿Por que le quería negar aquello? ¿Por que?_

_– Te ordene algo Victoria. Y confié en que cumplirías lo que te pedí – La acuso._

_– Lamento decirte esto Caspian, yo no soy tu súbdita – Victoria se acerco aun mas a él. Sus ojos verdes ahora brillaban en impotencia. ¿Hasta cuando con la misma pelea con él? Ella ya era una mujer, no tenia porque estar quedándose encerrada tras cuatro paredes. Él conocía sus habilidades con la espada, sabia que podía defenderse y atacar. Se estaba comportando como un grandísimo tonto._

_El Rey bufo – ¿Sabe algo señorita Victoria? – Continuo en tono de burla – Estas en Narnia, hasta que tu no traspases alguna de las fronteras y estés bajo mi protección tienes que acatar cualquiera de las ordenes que yo diga. ¿Lo entiendes? – Victoria estaba a tan solo centímetros de él. Lo miraba con dureza y frialdad._

_– Inténtalo – Lo desafió._

_– Ven, vamos a bailar._

_– ¡Oh no! Caspian no me gusta...– Sintió la sidra actuar sobre su cuerpo, aumentando sus energías. – Yo no bailo._

_– ¡Vamos! Solo una – Ella suspiro y se dejo llevar por el._

_Las parejas formaron un círculo y se dejaron llevar por las notas tocadas. Los vestidos se extendían alrededor de las piernas de las damas, las espadas se mantenían envainadas en las cinturas de los hombres..._

_La noche había avanzado, y solo quedaban los jóvenes, incluyendo a Caspian y Victoria._

_La música cambio. Los tambores se hicieron mas seguidos, la pasión de los telmarinos se hizo notar._

_Caspian se inclino ante ella – ¿Me permite este baile?_

_Victoria se la correspondió – Por supuesto – El se acerco una vez mas a ella, pero la tomo por la espalda baja, apegándola mas el. Ella se mantuvo imperturbable, sentía el alcohol en sus venas y muy pocas cosas le importaban en ese momento, poso su mano en su hombro y la otra en la mano de el. Sin vergüenza alguna, Caspian entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella._

_– No pasara nada, Cas._

_Él le sonrió tristemente – No puedes prometerme eso. Aunque lo desee como nada, no puedes._

_Ella se quedo en silencio, Caspian tenia toda la razón. No podía prometerle que estaría bien, no podía prometerle que ganaría, ni siquiera podía prometerle que viviría... – Te quiero – Confeso en un simple susurro._

_El telmarino sonrió débilmente – Yo también, más de lo que imaginas – Una pequeña y solitaria lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la pelirroja. Caspian el abrazo, reconfortándola con el calor de su propio cuerpo. – Shh... Shh – Dijo a su oído, calmándola._

_– Tengo miedo... – Admitió. Allí, en sus brazos, tan solo era una joven enamorada con miedo de perderlo, con miedo de todo lo que un futuro le deparaba._

_– Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Victoria. No importa que ocurra mañana, siempre estaré aquí para ti._

_Ella lo observo, sus ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas – Siempre es demasiado tiempo._

_– No importa... Vales eso y mucho mas – Y beso su frente, jurándose internamente no dejar que algo le pasara al día siguiente._

**_–_**_Te quiero, Cas. Nada de lo que pase hoy cambiara eso_**_–_**_Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en los labios del telmarino. Dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios._

**_–_**_Yo también, Victoria. Más de lo que te imaginas_**_–_**_Ella le sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, los dedos de Caspian jugando con su cabello. Un rato después supo que ya era momento de volver a la realidad._**_–_**_Tienes que prepararte._

Se separo de él temblorosamente, el brillo de Althea y Astrian había desaparecido del cuerpo de Caspian.

* * *

_"...Cuando mi fe se debilita_

_Siento que ya no queda nada_

_Me das un ultimo aliento..."_

* * *

El aire lleno el cuerpo del telmarino y abrió los ojos asustado.

– ¡Caspian! – Grito Victoria lanzándose a su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza.

El telmarino rió entre dientes, mientras la abrazaba. Victoria escondió su rostro en el cuello de él. Caspian se alejo de ella y acaricio su mejilla. Ella sonrió entre sus ojos llorosos.

– Gracias...– Susurro él.

– Vales eso y mucho mas – Respondió ella, uniendo sus labios.

Aslan dio una felina sonrisa al verlos, Astrian estaba en el suelo junto a ellos, Althea inconsciente en sus brazos. El león se acerco a él, el Rey bajo la mirada, sin tener el valor o la vergüenza para observarlo a sus calidos ojos.

– Hiciste lo correcto finalmente – Murmuro el León. Astrian alzo su mirada.

– Mira todo lo que provoque – Respondió con la culpa que no había sentido en siglos llenando su ser.

Aslan lo miro calidamente – Todo pasa por una razón... Ya todo termino.

Victoria se volvió a ellos – ¿Esta bien? – Pregunto, refiriéndose a Althea.

El felino respondió – Lo estará – Inconscientemente, Victoria sonrió.

* * *

_"...Estoy despierto, estoy vivo_

_Ahora creo en mí_

_Es mi tiempo, haré lo que quiero_

_Es mi vida, aquí y ahora_

_Estoy despierto y vivo..."_

**Awake And Alive - Skillet**


	16. Yours To Hold

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria verá que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlo. Caspian/OC**_

**Capitulo XVI - Yours To Hold.**

* * *

_"Te veo esperando aquí,_

_Pero a la vez estas tan lejos,_

_Esperando por tu atención,_

_Pero siquiera sabes mi nombre..."_

* * *

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella con un suspiro de alivio. Por fin había conseguido que Caspian le hiciera caso.

**Flashback**

_Después de que Aslan les hubiera asegurado de que Althea estaba bien, Astrian la tomo en sus brazos y acompaño al Gran León, quien se situó entre los dos ejércitos._

_Con su majestuosa voz se dirigió a ambos ejércitos – Todo ha terminado. Desde hoy volvemos a ser un mismo y unido pueblo – Las celebraciones entre ambos no se hicieron de esperas, todos vitorearon entre aplausos y silbidos._

_Caspian y Victoria compartieron una amplia sonrisa. El Rey se acerco a ella y con sus brazos la rodeo por su cintura._

_– Esta vez si termino._

_– Por fin – Respondió ella aun sonriendo. Por el rabillo del ojo observo a Astrian quien, aun con Althea en sus brazos, observaba a Brian en el suelo. Aslan se acerco a él._

_El Rey suspiro pesadamente – Confié en él – Murmuro finalmente._

_Aslan asintió a su lado – Lo se hijo mío. Pero el tiempo hace cosas buenas en las personas, pero también cosas terribles..._

_– Después de todo, fue mi culpa._

_El felino negó con su cabeza – Esto estaba destinado a pasar. Todos han aprendido la lección. Es un nuevo comienzo a partir de hoy._

_Una leve sonrisa se poso en los labios de Astrian._

_Al otro lado, Victoria se empeño en montar con Caspian, negándose rotundamente a dejarlo solo._

_– Victoria por favor, estoy bien – Refunfuño el telmarino._

_– No dejare que vayas solo, Cas._

_– Pero... – Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas ella lo acallo con un pequeño beso en sus labios. Después de separarse Caspian suspiro profundamente, sabiendo que no podría discutir más con ella – Vamos._

_Luego de haber llegado, Victoria le pidió que descansara. A pesar de las innumerables protestas de Caspian, ella logro su cometido._

**Fin Flashback.**

**–**¿Victoria? – Pregunto una voz que ella conocía perfectamente. Se giro hacia _su madre_quien estaba esperando por ella en la esquina.

**–**¿Si?

**–**¿Puedes venir? – Su voz era suave y amable, hablaba con toda la sutileza y tacto que podía. Victoria se vio yendo hacia ella casi hipnotizada.

**–** Claro – Respondió ella. Althea la guió a través de los pasillos en silencio. Finalmente, llegaron a uno de los estudios de Cair Paravel, la chimenea estaba encendida, al igual que las numerosas velas que había alrededor del lugar. Una figura estaba de pie junto a la ventana, se volvió hacia ellas, Astrian alzo las cejas en sorpresa al observarlas. – ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto Victoria.

Althea respondió – Hay muchas cosas que explicar, Victoria – La miraba a los ojos, sus mismos ojos. La menor asintió lentamente, sabiendo exactamente a que se refería.

Se quedo en silencio, sin saber que decir. Las personas que estaban ahí junto a ella eran sus padres, los que tantas veces había imaginado y había deseado que estuviesen con ella. Sentía que estaba en un sueño, que nada de eso era real. Pero debía aceptar que, era muy verdadero y que si estaba ocurriendo.

Astrian miro a Althea – ¿Como? – Fue lo único que Reinano estaba muy segura de que le preguntaba, si sobre Victoria o como había vuelto a Narnia. Se decidió por contar todo.

Su voz empezó a relatar todos aquellos oscuros días de la historia de Narnia, y sobre todo, para Astrian y ella.

* * *

_"...Has pasado por tanto,_

_Pero se que podría ser el indicado para cuidarte..."_

* * *

**Flashback.**

_Corrió como nunca había corrido, el dolor la embargaba como nunca lo había imaginado, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos como jamás lo habían hecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza, intentando ocultar todo los sentimientos encontrados. Un sollozo salio de sus labios, finalmente no pudo más._

_Se dejo caer, dejándose así, esperando que el destino tomara lo que ella quisiera._

_– ¿Althea? – Pregunto una voz que ella conocía muy bien. Levanto la mirada. Un fauno hembra la miraba mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella._

_La humana se lanzo a sus brazos, aun con las lágrimas corriendo desde sus ojos. – Jihan... Gracias a Aslan._

_– ¿Que paso? – Pregunto su amiga mientras acariciaba su espalda, intentando calmarla._

_– Astrian. Él... – No pudo terminar la frase, una nueva ola de sollozos la invadió._

_– Vamos a ver a tu madre... – Murmuro la narniana mientras la ayudaba a levantarse._

* * *

_La cortina se cerró detrás de Althea, sus ojos hinchados y húmedos observaron a la mujer que la veía. Ya las canas hacían presencia en su cabello negro azabache, sus ojos marrones la miraron interrogantes._

_Apretando su mandíbula para evitar que mas lagrimas cayeran, Althea asintió lentamente. – Estoy embarazada... – Respondió en un susurro. Su madre se levanto y la abrazo con sus calidos brazos._

_– Mi niña – Susurro mientras Althea lloraba en su hombro. – Pero... ¿Y Astrian? – Althea levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y la observaban tristemente._

_– Él... Ya no soy nada para él... No significo nada para Astrian – Su voz de corto al pronunciar su nombre. Su madre la abrazo de nuevo. Le dolía ver a su hija así, sufrir de esa forma y saber que no podía hacer nada por ella. En su interior supo que, ese bebe llegaba en el momento adecuado, la había visto, había observado como las ganas de vivir de Althea se habían quedado atrás, en Cair Paravel junto con el hombre que amaba, frente a ella se veía una nueva razón para seguir, una razón para vivir._

* * *

_– ¿Mama? – Pregunto Althea entrando a una habitación – ¿Donde esta Victoria? – Suspiro aliviada al encontrarla en sus brazos._

_– Aquí – Respondió ella, se acerco a su pequeña, su cabeza era adornada por cabellos rojos y pequeñas pecas alrededor de su nariz, sus ojos verdes la miraron con amor. La tomo en sus brazos, la bebe se acomodo contra su calido cuerpo. La separo levemente y la levanto frente a ella, sus ojos brillaron por el amor que sentía por su princesa._

_– Quizás el destino las reúna de nuevo – Murmuro una profunda voz. Las dos mujeres se volvieron hacia Aslan, le dedicaron una reverencia al felino._

_– ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Vera, la madre de Althea. Aslan observo a la Reina, ella apretó a Victoria contra su cuerpo mientras se volvía hacia su madre._

_– Me enfrentare mañana a Astrian – Hizo una pausa y tomo una profunda respiración – Un duelo muerte._

_Los ojos de Vera quedaron en frío, analizando la información dentro de ella. – ¿Que? – Tan solo era un hilo de voz, viendo perfectamente todo lo que ocurriría dentro de su mente. – Althea... No, no puedes..._

_– Ya esta decidido mama – Respondió la Reina, su voz era seria y clara, dejando claro que no se retractaría de su decisión._

_– ¿Y Victoria? – Susurro observando a la bebe que se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su madre._

_Althea observo a Aslan quien asintió. Se acerco a la mujer mayor – Mama, quiero que te vayas, es lo mejor para ella, para ti. Tienen que irse._

_– ¿A donde? – Pregunto Vera con la voz temblorosa._

_El Gran León respondió – A otro mundo... Yo me encargare de todo._

_– ¿Cuando?_

_El labio inferior de Althea tembló ligeramente mientras respiraba pesadamente – Esta noche._

* * *

_La noche era fría, todos dormían, preparándose para el día siguiente. Althea se encargo de abrigar a Victoria, su madre y Aslan la esperaban más allá del bosque. Se coloco a un metro de ambos._

_– ¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres? – Pregunto Vera sabiendo que el su hija estaba sufriendo por aquello, iba dejar ir a su pequeña, a su princesa quien le había dado nuevas esperanzas a su vida._

_Asintió – Es lo mejor, mama. – La mujer asintió._

_Althea miro a su pequeña que yacía dormida en sus brazos, no pudo evitar derramar las lagrimas, Victoria encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, sus cabellos rojos, iguales a los de su padre, eran iluminados por la luz de la Luna. Beso su frente._

_– Es lo mejor, mi princesa. Quizás algún día sepas toda la verdad... – La abrazo por una ultima vez – Me hubiese gustado que Astrian supiera que existías, que hubieras conocido a tu padre. Se que te amaría tanto como yo – Con esas ultimas palabras dejo a Victoria en los brazos de su madre. La abrazo a ella._

_– Gracias – Dijo en voz baja, Vera también lloraba._

_Acaricio la mejilla de su hija – Cuídate hija. Te amo – Con un ultimo abrazo Althea se separo de ellas y asintió hacia Aslan._

_– Nos veremos de nuevo – Murmuro el león hacia ella mientras abría el portal hacia el nuevo mundo._

_Con ojos vidriosos observo como su madre y su hija desaparecían._

_– Es lo mejor..._

**Fin Flashback.**

* * *

_"...Todos los días me cuesta tanto decirte_

_Decirte que yo podría ser solo tuyo,_

_Veras algún día,_

_A lo largo del camino,_

_Que estoy para cuidarte..."_

* * *

Ya las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Althea, eran tantos recuerdos evocados en ese momento. Tantas cosas que nunca había podido olvidar. Sentía la mirada fija de Astrian en ella, observo como un par de lágrimas caían por los ojos de Victoria.

– Años después – Continuo – Aslan me dijo que habías vuelto a Narnia, Victoria. Me permitió verte a través de tus sueños con la condición de que no supieras quien era en realidad... Pero todo se salio de nuestras manos, la guerra exploto y tuvimos que regresar.

Su hija no respondió, tan solo estaba en silencio observando el fuego de la chimenea.

– Yo... Yo entiendo si no puedes perdonarme todo esto, pero... – Fue interrumpida al sentir que unos pequeños brazos la abrazaban con fuerza, unas lágrimas cayeron en su hombro.

– Mama... – Susurro contra su piel. Althea sonrió entre lágrimas y se abrazo a ella.

– Lo siento tanto, pequeña – Respondió mientras acariciaba su cabeza. – Nunca quise dejarte... Nunca quise separarme de ti.

Levantando la mirada, Victoria finalmente hablo – No importa ya... Ya no.

Sin que alguna de ellas dos lo advirtieran, Astrian salio de la habitación, limpio las lágrimas que habían conseguido caer de sus ojos. Camino sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se vio sentado en la arena.

– ¿Que hice? – Se recrimino, las palabras de Althea girando alrededor de su mente. Había hecho _tanto_daño, había asesinado a la mujer que amaba, había destruido la familia que tanto había deseado tener, había abandonado a su hija en otro mundo, había estado a punto de asesinarla a ella también.

– ¿Astrian? – Pregunto una voz femenina. Por instinto levanto la mirada, Victoria trotaba hacia él. Desvió la mirada al mar instantáneamente, no se sentía digno de verla, no se sentía digno de que ella lo buscara. – ¿Por que te fuiste? – Pregunto cuando llego a su lado.

Se quedo en silencio y ella se sentó junto a él. Sabia que él no le respondería, se imagino todo lo que pasaba por su mente, y supuso que no estaba en condiciones de hablar.

Luego de un rato, Astrian hablo – Luego del día que pelee con tu madre, todo se vino cuesta abajo – No la miraba, observaba al mar mientras su boca relataba todo lo que sentía – Me volví un ser frío, vengativo, vacío... El día que ella _murió_me di cuenta de que yo mismo había arruinado mi vida, Victoria. Yo mismo había causado todas mis desgracias... Hoy, veo que no solo arruine mi vida, arruine la de tu madre, arruine la tuya...

– No arruinaste mi vida... Si no hubiese pasado todo eso jamás habría venido a Narnia.

Astrian la observo a los ojos por primera vez desde que estaban ahí – Si no hubiese pasado todo eso jamás tendrías que haber _salido_de Narnia.

Victoria se quedo en silencio, sabiendo que lo que él decía era cierto. Pero no quería que se sintiera así, estaba segura de que Althea lo había perdonado, ella misma lo había hecho. El problema era que, no hallaba la manera de que él lo entendiera. – Todos cometemos errores. Grandes o pequeños, los cometemos. Aprendemos de ellos, por eso existen, para aprender. Quizás no comprenda exactamente todo lo que sientes en este momento, pero quiero que sepas que nostras te perdonamos, que no queremos que pases por todo esto. Te pedimos que ahora tu mismo te perdones, que te des a ti mismo una segunda oportunidad...

– No la merezco...

* * *

_"...Me estiro, pero estas fuera de mi alcance_

_Estaré listo cuando estés lista para mi..."_

* * *

– Si hay alguien que puede decir eso ese es Aslan, los escuche – Confeso sonrojándose levemente – Él también te ha perdonado, comprende todo lo que ocurrió. Créeme cuando te digo que _si_mereces una nueva oportunidad, que si mereces el perdón... Todos lo merecemos – Concluyo.

Astrian la observo, si, esos ojos eran los de Althea, y aun así, poseía la misma sabiduría de ella y ese don de persuadir a las personas, de sanar las heridas del corazón. Le sonrió tristemente.

– Eres especial... – Dijo en voz baja.

Victoria se sonrojo y sonrió. – Piensa en todo esto... Solo eso te pido – Con eso se levanto de la arena y volvió a Cair Paravel.

Astrian no se sentía en condiciones de perdonarse a si mismo en ese momento, pero le prometió a Victoria silenciosamente que lo intentaría.

* * *

_"...Me estiro, pero estas fuera de mi alcance_

_Tienes que saber_

_Que estaré listo cuando tú estés lista para mí_

_Que esperare al momento justo,_

_Al día en que me veas_

_Y hacerte saber_

_Que estoy para cuidarte..."_

**Yours To Hold- Skillet**


	17. Buscando 'L Amor

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria verá que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlo. Caspian/OC**_

**Capitulo XVII – Buscando 'L Amor.**

* * *

_"Miro el cielo que ya no tiene colores_

_Ya no veo el sol y son grises las flores_

_Mi única verdad son tus ojos muy dentro de mí"_

* * *

Con una tranquilidad que no sentía desde mucho tiempo atrás, Victoria entro a Cair Paravel. El aire de alivio se sentía entre todos, la paz había sido restaurada de nuevo y todos se habían dado cuenta de ello.

Una sonrisa leve se poso en sus labios cuando se coloco en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Caspian. Tomo el pomo entre sus manos para entrar, cuidando de no despertar al Rey en caso que estuviese dormido.

– ¿Cas? – Pregunto cuando observo la cama vacía y deshecha. El telmarino se volvió desde el balcón, sonrió cuando la vio. – ¿Como te sientes?

Caminando hacia Victoria, respondió – Mucho mejor –Ella le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba, él la rodeo por la cintura. – ¿Y tu? – La pelirroja entendió en seguida de que hablaba, él nunca había pasado desapercibida la confesión de Althea.

– Ella... Ella nos explico todo – Respondió en voz baja.

– ¿Y bien?

Con un leve suspiro, continuo – Astrian nunca se entero de que estaba embarazada. Un día antes de que luchara contra él, nos envió a mí y a mi abuela a Inglaterra con la esperanza de que estuviéramos mejor, fue lo más difícil que hizo.

Caspian asintió lentamente. – Quizás suene un poco egoísta, pero me alegra que lo haya hecho.

Victoria levanto la mirada y lo miro con expresión interrogante – ¿De que hablas?

– Si no hubiese hecho eso, yo nunca te habría conocido.

Una sonrisa adorno los labios de ella, dejo un pequeño beso en los labios del Rey.

Caspian le sonrió.

* * *

_"...De ti no sé nada tan solo tu nombre_

_Y tu voz la escucho tan sólo en canciones_

_Son las emociones que hablan de nosotros dos..."_

* * *

– ¿Victoria? – Dijo una profunda y grave voz. La pelirroja se volvió, Aslan la miraba fijamente.

– ¿Si? – Pregunto acercándose a él.

– Ven a caminar conmigo – Murmuro enigmáticamente, ella asintió y se limito a seguirlo. Cuando ya estuvieron alejados de la gente, el león hablo: – He de suponer que Althea te explico todo.

Victoria asintió – Si, y a Astrian también. Pero él... – Antes de que pudiera seguir, Aslan la interrumpió.

– Dale tiempo, querida. Fueron demasiadas cosas... Quizás no ahora se perdone a si mismo, pero algún día lo hará, estoy seguro de ello.

– Eso espero, Aslan. Ha sufrido demasiado.

El león se detuvo y la observo. – Lo se, pero su destino estaba escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, todo lo que paso estaba destinado a ocurrir.

Victoria asintió lentamente y siguió hablando con el león.

Caspian recorrió todos los pasillos de Cair en busca de Aslan, no había conseguido nada sobre él, temía que ya se hubiese ido. Finalmente, lo vio bajando por una leve colina, en compañía de Victoria. Sus ojos ámbares se encontraron con los suyos, entendió de inmediato, estaban hablando en privado. Se quedo ahí, tan solo viéndolos.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**Flashback**

_Su coronación había sido al día anterior, ya todos disfrutaban de la paz que reinaba una vez mas a Narnia, tenia muchas cosas para hacer, pero en ese momento buscaba a Aslan, quien le había pedido que reuniera a los telmarino en la Plaza, necesitaba hacerles un anuncio._

_Bajo las escaleras hasta que lo encontró, caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo telmarino, Peter y Susan a cada lado de él. Su vista se dirigió de inmediato a Susan, sus ojos azules estaban empañados por las lágrimas._

_¿Por que lloraba?_

_La voz de Aslan lo saco de sus cavilaciones – ¿Majestad?_

_Sacudiendo la cabeza, obligándose a regresar a la realidad – Esta todo listo – Dijo distraídamente. El león asintió y siguió caminando con los Reyes de Antaño._

* * *

_– ¿Es nuestra ultima visita cierto? – La voz de Lucy Pevensie se escuchaba perfectamente a pesar del sonido de las olas chocar contra la orilla._

_Aslan asintió lentamente – Al igual que tu hermano y tu hermana han aprendido todo lo que podían de este mundo._

_Lucy y Edmund se despidieron del Gran León y luego de él mismo. Ellos se habían convertido en la familia que le habían arrebatado hacia tanto tiempo, y una vez mas debía despedirse._

_Los vio como se iban a través del portal, en compañía de su primo, Eustace Scrubb._

_Con tan solo una lagrima cayendo de sus ojos, los despidió._

**Fin Flashback.**

Miles de emociones y sentimientos encontrados se arremolinaron dentro de él. El temor lo lleno de inmediato, se negaba a creer que ella se fuera, no permitiría que el amor de su vida se fuera, no permitiría que le quitaran a alguien más.

Ya habían sido suficientes.

Sin importarle nada, se acerco a ellos. Aslan se quedo en silencio, sin que le molestara la presencia del Rey.

– Es tu decisión – Le dijo a Victoria.

Caspian frunció el ceño y automáticamente hablo. – ¿Ocurre algo?

Ella suspiro temblorosamente – Aslan me dijo que... Que si quería podía regresar a Inglaterra.

* * *

_"...Si no te vas mi amor tendrás_

_Eres viaje que no tiene meta, no busca un destino_

_Eres tierra de nadie donde me quedo contigo ahí_

_Y me siento yo solo pero se_

_Como tu amor encontrare..."_

* * *

El telmarino se quedo en silencio. Él la amaba como a nadie, era parte de él y siempre lo seria. Pero jamás seria capaz de mantenerla a su lado si era infeliz. No, jamás podría hacer eso. Así la llorara toda su vida, estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir con tal de asegurar que fuera feliz.

El león se había apartado, dejando que estuviesen solos por un momento.

Sus ojos se encontraron, los ojos de Caspian lo traicionaron, reflejaban todo el temor y el dolor que le provocaría su partida, en cambio, los de ella reflejaban una profunda confusión.

Desde que había llegado ella había deseado poder regresar a Inglaterra, con su abuela, con su familia, a _su_mundo. Pero después de tanto tiempo en Narnia era muy diferente, habían cambiado muchas cosas, había conocido a muchas personas. A los narnianos, a sus padres, a _Caspian._Pero a la vez estaba allí en su corazón el recuerdo de sus días en el viejo mundo, en todo lo que había conocido desde que tenía memoria.

No tenia idea de que hacer.

Sentía la mirada de Caspian sobre ella, pero no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, no tenia valor para hacerlo.

Finalmente, decidió. Observando al telmarino una sola vez más, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia Aslan.

El corazón del Rey se rompió en pedazos dentro de él cuando vio como corría hacia el león.

Ella se iría. Era lo que quería.

Se giro, no tenia fuerzas como para ver como ella se iba, no soportaría una despedida más.

Solo dio un par de pasos.

Sintió un peso sobre sus hombros un momento antes de caer a la hierba totalmente confundido. Un risueño sonido quedo en el aire.

– ¿Victoria? – Balbuceo al verla sobre él con una sonrisa.

– ¿A donde ibas? – Pregunto, ahora confundida.

El Rey frunció el ceño mientras desviaba la mirada – Creí... Creí que te irías.

Ella negó rápidamente con su cabeza mientras se ponía de pie. Se acerco a él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

– Jamás pienses eso. Nunca. Jamás – Enfatizo – Te amo, Cas. Nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso. Siempre estaré aquí.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro del telmarino, la abrazo con fuerza y le dio vueltas en el aire. Se quedaría, le había dicho que lo amaba. Simplemente no podía pedirle más a la vida.

– Te amo – Murmuro cuando la dejo en el suelo, sus frente estaban en contacto. Ella sonrió cuando lo observo a los ojos.

– Tanto como yo a ti – Respondió antes de lanzarse a sus labios.

* * *

_"...Dos fotografías tan sólo han quedado__Que sobre mi cama el tiempo ha dejado__La distancia que nos divide me duele también..."_

* * *

Althea sonrió al ver a Victoria junto a Caspian. A pesar de que no la había visto crecer y no haber estado junto a ella, estaba radiante de felicidad al saber que había encontrado al amor. Estaba segura de que el Rey telmarino la cuidaría como nadie.

Sintió la presencia de alguien junto a ella, se giro hacia la persona. Sonrió levemente cuando lo observo.

Al contrario de ella, Astrian frunció el ceño cuando la vio.

– ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Pregunto ella, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

– ¿Como es que no estas molesta conmigo? ¿Como es que no me odias?

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Althea. – Yo nunca te odie... – Respondió en un susurro.

– Deberías, Althea. Te asesine ¡Yo te asesine! Como es que... No lo entiendo Lo último quedo en un simple susurro, su mente luchando contra su corazón. Él la amo, la amaba y la amaría por siempre, pero sabia que le había hecho demasiado daño, él ya no era bueno para ella.

– La mente no entiende las razones del corazón – Respondió ella mientras se acercaba a él. – A mí nunca me importo todo lo que ocurrió. Yo siempre te ame, Astrian – Hizo una pausa, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de él – Y siempre lo haré – Estaba frente a él, podía ver cada detalle de él. Su cabello rojo, sus rasgos fuertes, sus delgados labios. Un rostro que conocía mejor que cualquiera.

– Al igual que yo – Confeso él en voz baja. Althea coloco una mano en su mejilla. Astrian bajo la mirada – No te merezco...

– Yo decido que si, Astrian. Entiéndelo, por favor. Te quiero, te perdono – Sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo para una gran herida. Levanto la mirada, ella lo miraba con una leve sonrisa. Se puso de puntillas y lo beso. – Siempre serás _mi_Astrian, pase lo que pase.

* * *

"...Cambia el cielo yo veo

El amor que tú llevas dentro de ti..."

**Buscando 'L Amor - Sonohra.**

* * *

**_Hooola! Mucho tiempo sin N/A cierto? Bueno, he estado un poco apretada de tiempo, asi que..._**

**_Espero que les hayan gustado los ultimos capitulos, a mi me han encantado._**

**_Primero que todo, este fic ya esta llegando a su fin, quedan unos dos o tres capitulos nada mas._**

**_Aqui vengo con la pregunta:_**

**_Chicas, ¿Quieren secuela? Lo dejo a su gusto, si la quieren, dejen su opinion en el review._**

**_Y pasense por mi perfil, lo arregle completamente, conseguiran imagenes de todos los personajes de mis fics, se que les gustara!_**

**_Besos_**

**_SofiaLugo._**


	18. Telling The World

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a casa" Victoria verá que no es tan sencillo. Una guerra, un amor. Mentiras y traiciones. La vida nos pone una nueva prueba. ¿Te crees capaz de pasarla? Es tu turno de demostrarlo. Caspian/OC**_

**Capitulo XIII – Telling The World.**

* * *

_"__Suena una campana, una campana_

_Para el mundo entero_

_Suena una campana, una campana..."_

* * *

Althea sonrió ampliamente al ver a su ya crecida hija frente al espejo, Victoria se giro y sus mejillas casi imitaron el color de su cabello.

– ¿Y bien? – Pregunto insegura.

– Perfecta – Respondió la antigua Reina sonriéndole maternalmente.

_Toc toc._

_–_Adelante – Respondieron ambas a la vez. Por la puerta se asomo una cabellera corta y pelirroja, Astrian les sonrió a ambas.

– ¿Listas? Se ven hermosas – Las dos mujeres de su vida les sonrieron.

Victoria asintió y empezó a encaminarse hacia su padre. Althea la detuvo.

– Espera – Ella se giro y alzo una ceja, interrogante. – Ven – La menor camino hasta ella, de la mesa tomo una pequeña tiara. – Esto te pertenece.

– ¿Qu... Que es esto? – Dudo Victoria.

Althea sonrió nostálgicamente – Tu corona como Princesa.

– Oh – Fue lo único que ella fue capaz de decir.

Ella le guiño un ojo a través del espejo – Ahora si estamos listas – Astrian asintió y tomo la mano de Althea, llevándosela de la habitación.

Victoria tomo una profunda respiración. ¿En que momento se le había ocurrido aceptar que Caspian hiciera ese baile? ¿En que estaba pensando? No supo que responderse, pero sabia que en ese momento se arrepentía profundamente, si había sido difícil aquella reunión en el bosque ¿que seria de ella en unos minutos? Un escalofrió recorrió su columna.

Tenia que calmarse, la estaba esperando y sabia que ya deberia estar en el baile. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, si, definitivamente no sabia que estaba pensando cuando acepto todo aquello.

El tiempo corría y tuvo que obligarse a ir. Con su corazón latiendo intensamente dentro de su pecho y moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente, se puso frente a las grandes puertas que se abrieron para ella. Escucho como el siervo la presentaba y sintió todas las miradas sobre ella.

Pero claro, pensó con sarcasmo, ella era de otro mundo, además de ser la hija perdida de los Reyes que debían haber muerto años antes. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse, si, su vida era algo complicada.

Su mente se calmo cuando vio quien la esperaba al pie de las escaleras, no pudo evitar sonreírle a _él_. Caspian le correspondió la sonrisa.

Después de tantas discusiones y peleas, después de desengaños y guerras, todo era como siempre debió.

Extendió su mano hacia ella y la tomo, se inclino y beso su mano.

– Esta hermosa – Susurro cuando se acerco a sus labios para tomar un pequeño beso. Y sin duda lo estaba, su cabello rojo recogido en un moño alto, adornado con unos largos pendientes de plata, su vestido era gris y con detalles en plateado, su corona plateada brillaba en lo alto de su cabeza.

Ella sonrió, haciéndola mas hermosa – No te quedas atrás – Y le guiño un ojo. Si, el traje negro que llevaba Caspian esa noche lo hacia mas guapo de lo que era, su cabello rebelde estaba peinado y su corona en su cabeza.

* * *

_"...Cada parte de mi corazón que estoy entregando_

_Cada canción en mis labios que estoy cantando_

_Cada miedo en mi alma que estoy dejando ir_

_Y a cualquiera que pregunte le haré saber..."_

* * *

– Ven – Le pidió, ella lo siguió sin preguntar, Victoria estaba segura de que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si así se lo pedía. Pronto se dio cuenta a donde iban, sonrió cómplicemente. Ambos se posaron en la pista de baile, Caspian la tomo por la cintura mientras ella se apoderaba de su hombro. La música empezó a sonar para ambos y ella se dejo llevar por los agraciados pasos del Rey.

– No puedo creer que haya paz – Dijo ella en voz baja un rato después.

– Yo tampoco, pero de corazón, espero que siga así por mucho mas – Ambos rieron ligeramente ante el comentario. La canción término para dar paso a una mucho más lenta, por el rabillo del ojo Caspian observo a Althea y a Astrian entrando a la pista.

La abrazo hacia él, acercándola a su cuerpo, las dos manos de Victoria se posaron en sus hombros, al igual que las de él en su cintura. Dejo reposar su cabeza en su pecho mientras se dejaba llevar por los lentos movimientos de Caspian.

El telmarino apoyo su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello. Su aliento allí envió corrientes eléctricas a través del cuerpo de Victoria.

– ¿Sabes algo? – Susurro.

– ¿Mmm? – Dijo ella algo distraída.

Caspian levanto su cabeza y la observo, sus ojos brillaron como siempre que la veía a ella, al amor de su vida, a la mujer que amaría como a ninguna otra. –Te amo.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en los labios de la pelirroja – Te amo – No pudo evitar la tentación y se acerco a sus labios, no le importaba que lo vieran besándose con ella, no le importaba que todos supieran que estaba con ella, quería que todos supieran que la amaba. Sonriendo internamente se dio cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad de oro.

– Acompáñame – Le susurro al oído. Algo desconcertada asintió y lo siguió, sintiendo la mirada de sus padres en su espalda. Caspian la guió hasta los huertos de manzana, Victoria suspiro profundamente, tomando el aire puro del lugar, sin importarle algo, se agacho y se deshizo de sus zapatos, un suspiro placentero escapo de sus labios al sentir la hierva rozar sus pies.

Un beso se poso en su hombro descubierta, la sensación le dio cosquillas y sonrió, volviéndose observo al telmarino. Tomándola por la cintura la atrajo a él, Victoria enredo sus dedos con el lacio cabello del Rey.

Sus labios de unieron un momento después. Ninguno de ellos se cansaría jamás de aquella sensación, la de sentirse en conexión con el otro, en total compenetración, nunca serian capaz de vivir sin esa sensación. Caspian escucho un suspiro escapar de los labios de su amada y los recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron a su mente, el día que le había declarado su amor a ella - no de forma muy decorosa - Sonrió dentro del beso. La falta de aire los hizo separarse, ella lo veía con una sonrisa.

– Te amo – Susurro con la respiración levemente entre cortada.

* * *

_"...Que ella es la única, la única_

_Lo digo fuerte_

_Que ella es la única, la única_

_Lo digo con orgullo..."_

* * *

Él no respondió, sonrió y sus labios se acercaron a su oreja. – Te amo y te quiero preguntar algo – Se separo de ella lentamente, y se arrodillo frente a su amada. Los ojos de Victoria se abrieron de par en par. ¿Era una broma no? Él estaba... Su mente no era capaz de procesarlo aun. – Se que te amo y se que tu me amas, Victoria. No necesito más tiempo para saber que eres la mujer que quiero como compañera en mi vida. Cásate conmigo y hazme el hombre más feliz.

Las orbes verdes de la pelirroja se humedecieron ante las lágrimas de felicidad. De una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, Caspian le ofreció un delicado anillo de oro con una esmeralda en su centro y un diamante a cada lado de esta – ¡Si! ¡Si, si y mil veces si! – Exclamo lanzándose a los brazos de su amado.

El Rey rió mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de la próxima Reina. – Te amo.

– Como yo a ti – Y dejo que Caspian posara el anillo en su mano.

Le sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

_10 años después..._

_–_¡Caspian! – Exclamo Victoria sonriendo ampliamente.

Él se apresuro a ella y la abrazo con fuerza – Te extrañe.

Ella rió – Fue solo un día.

Caspian le sonrió – Para mi fue una eternidad – Victoria se sonrojo levemente y se inclino hacia sus labios. Las manos del Rey viajaron a su cintura y la abrazo con cariño. Si, la había extrañado y mucho.

– ¡Papa! – Exclamo una aguda voz, ambos se separaron, la mano del Rey quedo sujetando la cintura de Victoria. Se agacho y tomo en sus brazos a su Princesa.

– Mi hermosa Lara – Murmuro besando su frente. La pequeña con cabellos marrones lacios y brillantes ojos verdes rió entre los brazos de su padre.

– Ven, ven. Ril y yo tenemos que mostrarte algo. ¡A los dos! – Y empezó a jalarlos con toda la fuerza que podía. Sus dos padres se dejaron llevar por la pequeña.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación de Rilian, donde el mayor de los hermanos abrazo alegremente a su padre.

– ¿Y que es eso que tienen que mostrarnos? – Pregunto Victoria interesada. La verdad era que no tenia idea de que hablaban sus dos hijos.

Rilian y Lara se observaron cómplicemente y chasquearon sus dedos.

Una llama de fuego estaba suspendida en el dedo índice de Lara, una bola de agua quedo en la palma de Rilian.

* * *

"_...Le diré al mundo_

_Que he encontrado a una chica_

_La única por la que puedo vivir_

_La única que merece que le entregue mi vida_

_Una razón para volar_

_La única por la que puedo vivir_

_Una razón para vivir..."_

**Telling The World - Taio Cruz.**

* * *

**_Bien, tenia planeado hacer 19 capitulos pero sabia que no tendria tanto material para separarlos y decidi unir ambos. _**

**_Debo decir que este es el final de "El Fantasma Negro"_**

**_Gracias a todas y sobre todo a AstridBarreiro quien me ayudo en todo el recorrido, espero que no siga molesta por lo del "xd" JAJAJAJ_**

**_Gracias por cada review, alert, favorite que le dieron. Ame esta historia y me encanto poder hacerla._**

**_Tambien tengo que decir que por ahora me retiro de los fics largos de Narnia. Podran ver uno que otro one-shot mio del fandom, pero por ahora tengo otras visiones._**

**_En las proximas horas iniciare un nuevo fic, es un Jacob/Reneesme/Alec, si, trabajare un poco en Twilight, un cambio no viene nada mal. Por fics largos de Narnia me encargare de terminar las traducciones, me he dado mucha demora con eso._**

**_Bueno, dando un ultimo agradecimiento me retiro._**

**_Abrazos y saludos._**

**_SofiaLugo_**


End file.
